Bloodties: Reboot
by Ninjawolf1313
Summary: What starts as a night of fun turns into a night that rips their friendships apart. Yugi and Ryou find themselves trapped by the Black Chaos Brotherhood, and Jou and Malik are trapped by their rivals, Order of the White Dragon. Demented leaders, dangerous secrets and stalker killers; how are they going to keep their friendships from falling apart when there is so much at stake?Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**I was going through my stories and realized that I HATED Yugi, Jou, Ryou and Malik being girls. Let's just face it. It's hotter when its guy on guy...anyway, I am completely rebooting this. I was writing it for my step mom who passed away and was not into guy on guy. I still have her version but this is the one I'm hot for. I hope you guys like it. Review if you want me to continue. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Prologue: Consequence's**

For every choice there is a consequence. For every consequence there is a lesson. For every lesson there is pain and scars to be gained.

Yugi Muto was no stranger to such philosophical ideas.

Growing up Yugi admired, loved and cherished his father. he didn't know (how could he have?) that his father was a murderer, a liar. What the hell was his sweet, loving mother doing with a gangster, THE GANGSTER, in the first place?

Mahado Grayson was a feared, wanted, loathed and a very respected man. Yugi was never once suspicious of his father's long absences, his mother always telling him that daddy will be back soon. He remembered late at night how he would lie in bed and listen to gunshots, sirens and wonder if his dad was okay, and every time he would shiver with unplaced fear until sleep finally took him.

His father always came home with that same loving, warm smile. Only now did Yugi, when he allowed himself to flash back to his early childhood, see how distant his deep eyes were, like he knew that sometime soon he wouldn't make it home. But there was no guilt. He wasn't sure that his father knew what it was to have a conscience.

_"Yugi,"_ he would always start after he woke him up with a gentle kiss to the forehead, _"choose your own path. For every choice there is a consequence. Don't allow my consequences to become your choice."_

He never understood those words until one day his father didn't come home. The truth was out.

His father was the leader of one of the most notorious gangs in Japan; Order of the White Dragon which dominated and terrorized east of Domino just for fun and was the extreme rival of The Black Chaos Brotherhood which resided in the west.

A series of events unfolded after that, Mana, his young mother, merely giving her five-year-old son a small kiss on the cheek with tears in her eyes as she dropped him off at Yugi's grandfather's game shop in the safest part of Domino City.

There was no goodbye, no I love you. The last words Yugi heard his mother say was, _"No matter what you do Yugi, stay low and trust no one but yourself."_

Not exactly loving words from a woman who got knocked up by a gang leader that was a decade older than her when she was just seventeen and abandoned her own child without explaining the reason behind such a seemingly sudden thing. Yugi could remember it like it was just yesterday how his grandfather dragged him inside and hugged him like how he wished his mother would.

Consequences.

Yugi's fathers choices seemed to cause a domino effect and it was Yugi who suffered. His last name was changed from Grayson to Muto so no one would know that, through blood, Yugi would forever be connected to one of Domino's most feared gangs. He fell off the radar, no one caring to find him and since he lived in neutral, untouchable territory cutesy of the upped security in the police forces, Yugi knew that as long as he didn't venture outside of upper Domino that he was safe.

Consequences.

They always seemed to catch up to you, waiting for a small mistake to manifest itself with before you realize that the past never truly fades, even if you have forgotten it with age and time. It merely awaits in the dark and even though all Yugi had were bits and pieces and his father being a gang member was now lost knowledge for Yugi, blood was binding and gangs are all about family and loyalty. Regardless of if you know who you are.

Yugi didn't even know the basics.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to lilyflower666 and PhantomBrat for already reviewing. And there is also a special thank you to lilyflower666 for continuing to support this story =] You rock!**

* * *

**Chapter One:** **The Black Chaos Brotherhood**

"Come on Yug, give me your cookie! I'm still starving and have practice. I need my foods."

Yugi rolled his large amethyst eyes but handed his best friend the sugar cookie anyway, watching with a small smile of amusement as his tall and lean friend gobbled the sweet down. Jou was athletic and was tougher than most of the other guys at their school. Such was proven when Yugi was being taunted by the most popular guy and also the most hated, Ushio.

Jou never told Yugi exactly what he did, but it caused Ushio to avoid Yugi and anyone who had anything to do with the small seventeen year old. It also caused everyone but Tristan Taylor, Jou's boyfriend of a year, to fear the 5 foot 11 ex-street gang member.

Jou's choppy, shaggy golden hair, bright brown eyes, crooked smile and athletic body earned him a lot of stares, but it was usually accompanied by a dark glare in return. He had a feisty spirit and soul, but its cause was his very own father and not even Tristan had managed to heal those damaging scars.

Yugi gained friends over the years but Jou was his first one that he made and didn't betray him. After that they met quiet Ryou Bakura who had to be one of the most beautiful people Yugi had ever met; inside and out. Ryou was foreign, and it showed due to his pale skin, even paler white hair and dark brown eyes.

Everything about Ryou was soft; his voice, features, heart. But as fragile as Ryou appeared, he was not a pushover and much like Yugi himself would fight a battle he knew he would lose if he felt that it was for the greater good.

Malik Ishtar however was another story.

He was only an inch taller than Yugi's five-foot-two, but he had the attitude of a pit bull. Short pale blonde hair, bright violet eyes, black combat boots and absolutely no regard or respect for the authorities. Malik was a loose cannon which was only contained by Yugi, Ryou, and Jou who was able to overpower his aggressive nature with brute force. His tongue was sharp, his fist fast to react, and he could often be found sitting on top of the school building with a joint hanging out of his mouth.

Many didn't understand why they were friends with Malik (well, Jou made a lot of sense), but it was simply because they didn't understand Malik. Truly he was harmless (if you stayed out of his way), and he was a good person with morals, feelings and a lot of unfairness done to him by his family.

They were four friends that were tied together due to one significance.

They were all betrayed, harmed, used and abused by their families, and while they all handled it differently they were the same. Yugi never imagined that he would find a group of people who loved and cherished him and also protected him from what he couldn't protect himself from. He couldn't see anything ever tearing them apart, and Yugi's past was so far behind him that he never thought of it, his memories of that time almost nonexistent. He had given up trying to get the truth from his Grandfather when he was eight, instead accepting the story that his father died and his mother fell off the deep end in response.

He smiled, laughed; he had dreams.

He was going to finish up his last year of high school, go to college and then take over his grandpa's game shop when he could no longer run it. He was content, made good grades, never got in trouble, and was well liked.

Yugi Muto was nothing special. Just a young man with too large eyes, spiky black hair with blonde bangs, and a small body that made him seem like a little kid when not looked at properly.

Unlike Ryou he was not gifted with a striking looks and an endearing personality, unlike Jou he did not ooze masculinity and strength with everything he did, unlike Malik he didn't have the guts to wear makeup and tight clothes regardless of what people thought in return. No, Yugi was as under the radar as one could get. No one noticed him outside of knowing he was Jou's (the top male athlete), Ryou's (the smartest kid in the school), and Malik's (the schools most hated delinquent's) friend.

And that was how Yugi liked it.

~~W~~W~~W~~

School was finally over and Yugi was lounging around on the benches outside in the field while Jou was practicing with his soccer team. Yugi had no interest in sports and instead was doing his homework so he wouldn't have to worry about it when he went home.

Beside him Ryou had his nose buried in a book, his homework already completed and no doubt accurate. Sometimes Yugi envied his friends intellect and ability to understand Chemistry and Trigonometry.

Malik was on Yugi's other side, a cigarette lazily in between his fingers as he watched the friendly (competitive) game between teammates unfold. Jou tripped a guy with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail, causing Malik to smirk maliciously as he brought his cigarette to his lips and took a small drag.

"Serves that prick right. He keeps trying to show our boy up and won't stay out of Jou's way," Malik's even, alto voice said coldly.

Yugi frowned and examined his friends profile.

Malik had thick eyeliner and black eye-shadow going around his eyes like a raccoon, making his violet eyes pop. His baggy school uniform (a blue blazer and matching blue pants) was accompanied with knee-length black boots with buckles on the side, the pants messily tucked inside. To defy even more of the school rules his nails were painted a dull black without any chips.

He was still smirking, his eyes almost looking murderous as the wind blew his pale shoulder length hair around without a care.

Everything about Malik was dark, rebellious and vengeful -inwardly. Yugi knew better than to be afraid of Malik. The guy just had a very believable defense mechanism.

"Jou didn't do it on purpose Malik," Yugi's stern but soft voice said after a moment.

Malik shrugged, his eyes on the coach of the team as the tall black-haired man dismissed practice while holding a tissue to the students nose since it was still oozing blood.

Malik scoffed when the coach started (with the guy almost sobbing at his side) walking towards the school and also towards Yugi, Ryou and Malik who was taking another drag out of his cigarette.

"Malik, put that out!" Ryou scolded and Yugi sighed, putting away his homework as he waited for the famous conformation.

Malik and authority figures** never** got along.

"Do we have to do this every time Malik? You know you can't smoke on campus," the man said tiredly, his dark brown eyes just as tired as his voice. His chocolate skin was glistening with sweat due to the extreme heat of the day and showing the muscles on the older mans body, but Malik didn't care.

"Yup," was Malik's snooty reply as he once more took another drag, blowing the smoke towards the Coach and straight into his face.

Yugi watched with a bated breath as the older man's stern face twisted and contorted like he was going to explode, snap, and finally after months of careless abuse from Malik, kill him.

"Don't come out to my field again. I'll be calling family," he said angrily, his eyes glancing at Yugi and Ryou with confusion and disappointment.

He didn't understand their relationship. That's okay, no one did.

"Go ahead. No one will answer," Malik mumbled, his eyes flashing in silent pain though it didn't last for long. Malik only remembered his pain long enough to remember why he trusted no one and hated the world.

"Damn Malik. Are you trying to get expelled?" Jou asked since he had watched the exchange while cooling off.

"Nah, but he pisses me off. I'm outside so why the hell should it matter?" Malik grumbled sourly.

They dropped the subject. An angry Malik was an irrational Malik.

"Let's head to my house so we can all shower and everything before tonight."

Yugi's voice seemed to break the tense air and was instead filled with excitement and apprehension.

"Are you sure Tristan handled everything Jou?" Ryou, forever the responsible one, asked as he brushed his white locks out of his face.

His baggy uniform ruffled in the wind as his dark eyes glanced at the tallest of their group and the only one still not wearing their uniform. Instead he was wearing a white t-shirt and green shorts.

"Yeah so chill alright? Tristan is friends with a dude who has connections and he's going to get us in. Just no sitting around looking awkward," at this Jou sent a glare towards Yugi and Ryou who glanced at each others in slight embarrassment, "and no getting so drunk that you can't walk out on your own."

Yugi didn't need to look at who his friends glare was now turned towards.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you. Get immensely drunk, make-out with half the population, start a random fights and then get kicked out."

"Malik, just shut up and behave," Jou scolded halfheartedly, the amusement clear in his gaze at their friends dry sarcasm.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, the young men getting dressed after Yugi's grandpa made sure that they were fed. As far as the old man knew Yugi and his friends were doing the usual Friday ritual, hanging out at Burger World and having friendly duels.

Yugi hated lying to his grandfather, but the man watched him like a hawk and was so protective that sometimes he just couldn't breathe. He knew it was wrong, Yugi was always a good boy who did what he was told, but damn if he didn't want to just be normal for a little while.

He was dressed in a pair of almost too tight blue jeans, a black shirt with the sleeves coolly ripped of, a pair of Malik's old combat boots and two black leather belts hanging lowly on his hips.

He felt almost attractive.

Ryou was wearing a white polo and blue jeans just as tight as Yugi's, Jou choosing to go more casually with baggy jeans that hang low on his hips and show the top of his red boxers and a simple black tee-shirt, and Malik (always the most flamboyant) was wearing skin-tight leather pants and a white belly shirt, his make-up thick black and flawless.

Yugi couldn't help but wonder how in the hell his friend could walk around in his tall ass platform boots.

"Bye Grandpa!" Yugi called before the man could see how they were dressed and play twenty-questions. And they were off.

"So where is this club Jou?" Malik asked as he pulled out a cigarette from somewhere on his body though Yugi didn't know where since his clothes were barely even considered as clothes. More like pieces of fabric melted on to his body.

"About that..." Jou said nervously for a moment as he stopped walking, his friends following suit.

"Jou?" Yugi whispered questioningly as his friend looked around the dark streets like he was waiting for something.

Jou sighed. "I don't know to be honest. Tristan said he was going to pick us up on this street. It will be fine," he said calmly.

The boys were silent for only another second or two before a car turned on to the street. Yugi suddenly felt unsure of what he was doing, his mind was screaming for him to run in the other direction, to take his friends and go home before something bad happened.

Ryou fidgeted on his left, Malik frowning on his right just as Tristan's silver Honda Civic stopped in front of them. Jou didn't hesitate, he never hesitated, and for a moment Yugi wished that he had his friends bravery and decisiveness.

He met Ryou's unsure eyes just as Malik took a step forward. "Come on guys. I'm thirsty."

Yugi had a choice; go home where he was the most safe, or go with his friends despite the feelings of dread bubbling in his chest and making him want to vomit all over the place in response.

He wanted freedom and to have fun; Jou always told him that he was paranoid.

But even as he took a step forward and got in the back seat next to Malik the feeling did not ease. Yugi felt sick to his stomach.

"So where are we going Taylor?" Malik asked with an air of aloofness, but he could tell by the tightness of his face that his friend was getting more and more disturbed by the second as Tristan kept driving. It had only been fifteen minutes.

Yugi wondered why.

Tristan didn't respond automatically, and Jou who had been singing his heart out to the radio was now staring intently at his boyfriend.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he questioned softly, his voice lacking any real demand as he examined his boyfriend's nervous face, his brown eyes staring straight ahead.

"Uh, I don't want you guys to freak out or nothing okay?"

"Where the fuck are you taking us Taylor? Because I know we can't be headed towards Black Chaos territory!" Malik roared, his eyes wide in panic as he watched the streets change before his very eyes.

Yugi's eyes were just as wide as he leaned over Ryou and saw the change in roads and buildings -like night and day. The streets became rough and older, the buildings worn down and covered in graffiti. The atmosphere was dark and chilly; they were in the slums.

"Oh my god," Ryou whispered as they saw black cloaked figures roaming through the shadows like they were apart of them, little glimmers of silver noticeable due to the reflection of the headlights. Not much was known about the Black Chaos Brotherhood, but everyone knew that they were ruthless and almost assassin like. That didn't seem too far from the truth.

"Tristan, what the hell are you thinking? We're in gang territory you idiot! I'm not going to a club full of Black Chaos members. They're thugs you dumbass! The gang I was running with when we first met is nothing compared to them!" Jou shouted, his honey brown eyes wide in fear and disbelief.

Tristan sighed. "Look, my buddy Duke promised that this club was cool. Yes it's in Chaos territory but we'll be fine. Duke said that if a gang member in there that they'll be high up in stature."

"Oh, that makes it even better," Malik said with sarcasm dripping off every word like venom.

"Why are you guys being so difficult? Duke isn't really a part of the Chaos gang but he works at the club every night without a problem. He said his boss tolerated no violence in the club. It's cool."

"Tristan, did you even think this through? It's not wise to let gang members know your face. What if they come after one of us?"

Yugi glanced at Ryou from the corner of his eye as the white-haired boy grabbed Yugi's smaller hands, wearing an oddly calm expression that didn't match the shaking of the hand Yugi was holding. He was scared. That made the two of them.

Tristan sighed. "Will y'all stop overeating? I didn't want to tell you this and freak you out even more, but I've been to this club before. I know that no one will mess with us."

"What? Fucking when?" Jou yelled, his face turning red as he tried to rack his brain for when he could have gone without his notice.

"Turn this car around Tristan. Or else," Malik said in his _"calm before the storm"_ voice.

Yugi felt frozen, unable to speak as his friends argued around him.

**"...Black Chaos Brotherhood?"**

_"No one knows who he is. Mana made sure of that."_

_"What about the Order of the White Dragon? They know he had a son."_

_"They'll blame their rivals because it's easy._**"**

_"H_**_e'll never be safe."_**

**"I know..."**

"Look what you did Tristan! Yugi's gone into one of his weird ass comatose states!"

Yugi blinked and shook his head to get the odd voices out, instead wincing at how loud Malik was being. Was it really necessary to yell into his ear?

"I'm fine," Yugi said quietly.

His friends didn't hear him.

"Turn this car around! And after you drop me off you can lose my number!"

"Babe!"

"Seriously pretty boy! If you don't listen to your soon to be ex and turn this car around I'm going to shove my boot so far up your ass that you're never going to be able to have sex again!"

"Malik, calm down! You're not helping the situation any!"

"Shut up Ryou!"

"STOP!"

Everyone turned to look at Yugi in surprise. He smiled sheepishly, not at all comfortable with the looks that varied from anger to surprise, but his small glare stayed and slowly everyone turned forward once more.

It fell silent, the only sound being harsh breathing as the group of teenagers tried to calm down.

"I'll turn around," Tristan whispered, a touch of guilt in his voice as he went to do a left hand turn.

Right when the tense air calmed and everyone was breathing easy the worst thing that could happen on gang territory happened.

Tristan got a flat tire.

"Oh. My. God!" Jou shouted as Tristan stopped the car, both hands gripping the wheel so tight that it looked as if he was trying snap it in half.

"Please," Malik said as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "tell me that the sound I heard was not one of these cheap ass tires going flat inside of Chaos territory?"

When no one answered Malik let out a deep breath just as he was taught in anger management. It rarely worked.

"Don't panic. I'll just call Duke to come get us and take us home." Tristan tried to sound sure but the slight quiver in his voice told the truth. He finally realized the situation he put his boyfriend and his friends in.

Little too late in Yugi's opinion.

"Hey Duke, we have a 911."

Yugi closed his eyes and blocked out everything around him. His grandpa always said to stay out of the gangs territory, that it was best he didn't even venture into them a single inch. He never really questioned him. He wanted nothing to do with gangs. There irrational hatred for everything that wasn't waving their colors and symbols scared him.

Yugi tried to not think too much about the two gangs so close to his own home.

It was easier to breathe that way.

"Thank god," Malik mumbled, bringing Yugi back to his current situation and making his icy bones warm up a little.

Yugi watched with relief in his eyes as a large red dodge truck pulled up next to their car. A tall man with long black hair pulled into a high pony tail, a red vest and tight black jeans exited the truck so quick that Yugi barely even registered the man yanking him out of Tristan's car and shoving him on top of a cursing Malik in the backseat of his truck.

The man's emerald-green eyes weren't on them, and as he practically threw Ryou on top of Yugi he could see that the man was watching their surroundings, almost like he was expecting the Boogy Man to jump out of the shadows with a gun.

That told Yugi all he needed to know about their predicament.

"Fucking asshole!" Malik mumbled as the three boys separated just as the passenger door opened and Jou was shoved inside.

He however was oddly subdued as he sat up, his eyes staring straight ahead as Tristan slid in next to him.

"Sorry about the rough handling fellas, but we're being watched."

Yugi felt fear course through his veins at the black-haired man's words as he got in on the driver's side and took off with his door still open. It slammed shut due to the fast acceleration, showing that he as well didn't want to be exposed out in Chaos territory.

Yugi had heard rumors of how unforgiving the Black Chaos Brotherhood was; violent, unmerciful, with absolutely no care about your gender, color or reasons. If you're in their territory and you're not one of them they kill you. If you join the gang you can no longer have anything to do with your old family or else you'll die and so will your family. You literally have to uproot and leave everything else behind, even the name you're born with.

And their gang leader is faceless amongst the normal citizens of Domino. Everyone knew who the leader of the Order of the White Dragon is; Seto Kaiba was a very powerful man due to Kaiba Corp; but the Black Chaos Brotherhood was in the shadows and you never knew when they were coming or directly involved in something.

Yugi wasn't sure he wanted to know who their leader was. He would no doubt be dangerous not to mention that he seemed cold-hearted and without any moral standing.

"I know you guys were going to go home but I still have a few hours at work. You'll be alright at the club. I promise."

No one said a word.

Yugi's hand was in Ryou and Malik's as they exited the truck and followed after Duke into the club, a large bald man in all black with a gun slung over his broad shoulder letting them pass after a small nod at Duke. The outside looked the same as all the other buildings; red bricked and worn. However when they stepped inside, the loud music vibrating through Yugi's whole body due to the strong base, he was stunned to see how _nice_ the club actually was.

The club had no name that Yugi could see, but he was too distracted by the clubs majestic beauty to really give it much thought.

The floor was pitch black, the walls a deep maroon, and the dance floor was full of bodies bumping and grinding to the beat of the dark-techno music. Cigarette smoke was thick in the air along with another smell that Yugi was well acquainted with thanks to a certain rebellious friend.

Malik was no doubt trying to find where the smell of Marijuana was coming from, but Yugi had a feeling that it wouldn't take his friend long to find someone with a freshly rolled joint. These people did belong to the Chaos territory after all.

"Your friends are over at the bar. I would suggest you go find them little one."

Yugi jumped fifty feet in the air, his heart hammering in his chest out of fright. The stranger's voice was deep, even, emotionless, and the darkest he had ever heard a voice sound. It threatened to freeze him in his place, but slowly he turned around after a moment's hesitation.

His heart hammered painfully in his chest as his wide eyes met crimson red. There was no kindness in those eyes, no light. They were slanted slightly, causing the man to have a slight Egyptian look and also giving him a seductive expression without trying. His face was pointed, strong and the flashing of lights gave him a god like appearance, and also a dark and dangerous one. His bangs were dark golden that bled into black with deep red on the trips of his naturally spiked hair.

He looked completely exotic and like no one Yugi had ever met. His eyes alone were all that was needed in order to know that this man was dangerous and confident.

He was easily about five foot-eleven, the black t-shirt and black leather pants showing his, what Yugi assumed, natural muscle due to a lot of physical activity. He could see the black tattoo's covering both of his arms, and as he lifted a large hand to take a drag of his cigarette Yugi could see "Chaos" tattooed on his inner forearm.

He was apart of the Brotherhood...

"Don't get separated from them again."

Yugi snapped his eyes away from his tattoo and bravely met the thugs eyes again. He was watching him, his expression void of emotion and empty of his thoughts.

"Go," he demanded with just a mere whisper, his head nudging nonchalantly towards the bar area on the left hand side of the club. His voice left no room for argument. He wasn't asking, he was telling, and he expected Yugi to listen without complaint.

"Thank you," he muttered softly, surprised when the man nodded politely in return before Yugi turned around and headed in the direction that he told him to go in.

He didn't turn around even though he could feel intense eyes watching his every move. When he reached his friends he finally allowed himself to glance back...only to find the man was nowhere in sight.

~~W~~W~~W~~

It didn't take Malik long to create some "friends", and Yugi, Ryou and Jou watched as Malik smoked his joint happily, no longer caring that he was taking drugs from people involved in a gang. Jou refused to talk to his boyfriend, Ryou refused to talk to anyone (too focused on watching their surroundings) and Yugi was feeling oddly disappointed. Needless to say their night was sucking. The only one who wasn't a nervous wreck was Malik.

"Here, I think you boys need a pick me up."

Jou raised an eyebrow at Duke who was actually the main bartender as he sat four shots down in front of them.

"Hell yeah!" Malik shouted as he picked one up, swinging it back like it was water.

Jou sighed. "Why not? My nights already ruined," he muttered as he also tilted his head back and gulped the liquid down in one go. However his face twisted as he shook his head, his cheeks a little red as he coughed violently.

"Vodka?" he huffed as he worked his face into a more relaxed expression though it was more of a grimace.

"Yup," Duke said with a smirk.

Yugi frowned and went to go pick one up. He had alcohol before with Malik, but he wasn't so sure if he wanted what gave Jou such a pained expression.

A pale hand fell on Yugi's, making him glance at Ryou who shook his head softly. He turned his attention to Duke and said, "Can me and Yugi have a simple rum and coke please?"

Duke raised an eyebrow but complied, making them each their own drink before going back to work and talking to Tristan who was sitting at the other side of the bar so that he wouldn't have to deal with his boyfriends harsh glares.

"You both are pussy's," Malik teased as he picked up Yugi's shot and handed Jou, Ryou's.

"I just like my taste buds the way they are, thanks," Ryou said back dryly as he took a sip of his drink.

"You okay?" Yugi whispered to his friend who seemed rather tense, more so than any of them and Yugi came face to face with a thug when he stopped walking in order to look at the club.

Jou nearly ripped him in half when he caught up to them.

"That guy keeps staring at me. He has been since we got here," Ryou whispered, his dark brown eyes flickering to the tables that were full of people smoking and doing god knows what else though Yugi suspected that there was more than Marijuana use going on.

Yugi followed his friends eyes, at first not seeing what he was talking about as he shifted through all the different faces. It didn't take him long to see what was bothering Ryou as his eyes landed on a man who somehow seemed separated from the people around him.

The only thing Yugi could see about his features was his off white hair, but he was obviously staring in their direction and he was not trying to hide it. He wanted Ryou to know he caught his attention.

"Oh," Yugi whispered as he took a sip of his drink simply because he was nervous and had no idea how to sooth his friend.

Odds are the man staring at Ryou was a gang member and having any attention given to you from a thug was bad news. Very bad news.

"Come on guys, let's dance. Might as well turn this into some fun," Jou said, as he grabbed Yugi and Ryou's hands.

They watched in amusement as Malik danced around them without a care, hollering the words of a rap song Yugi had never heard before.

They sang together and danced like they would never have a chance to again, the alcohol taking effect and soothing them like Duke expected it to

Yugi didn't know when he had finished his drink, but he was feeling it stronger than he thought he would. Along with his friends he was caught up in the music, smiling and laughing as he allowed himself to cut loose and have fun. For a few songs they had forgotten where they were, Jou even forgetting that he was pissed with Tristan who had weaseled himself behind him and was grinding to the beat.

For the first time in a long time Yugi felt normal, even Ryou who was always in control of himself let loose, dancing with Yugi and Malik like it was something he did often.

Yugi was feeling so good that when the room erupted in screams, everyone fleeing the dance floor and trampling over one another in attempts to get out of the building, he had to blink a few time to finally realize that Jou had knocked him to the floor and was holding him tight to his chest, Tristan, Malik and Ryou surrounding them tightly.

"What are you doing Jou?" Yugi yelled, but he was not answered as a loud bang, the sound of a table crashing, resonated throughout the building like gunfire.

"What the fuck Johnny! I told you I didn't sleep with your bitch ass girlfriend!"

"Shut up you goddamned liar! I saw you two together!"

"Man, these asshole are making me lose my high," Malik muttered with an annoyed huff.

"That's really not important right now Malik. I think we need to find Duke!" Yugi shouted over the screaming.

"I agree with Yug," Jou said as he helped Yugi get up from the alcohol covered floor.

Tristan shoved their way through the crowd, knocking people down as they all held on to each other for dear life.

"Fuck, where the hell is Ryou? Guys, we lost Ryou!" Yugi could hear Malik scream but Jou's grip was too strong. Yugi ended up getting dragged behind his tall friend as he tried to turn around, Maliks screams becoming more frantic the further they got.

They finally reached the bar and with wide eyes Yugi looked over towards the tables where the fight was taking place. A large tan skinned man was on top of another guy, his fist swinging wildly and with no signs of stopping.

He was out to kill.

"Ryou!" Yugi heard Malik call frantically.

"There he is!" Yugi yelled, his finger pointing to where Ryou was trying to get through the stampede of people.

Yugi dashed forward, ignoring Jou's pleas as he made his way closer to Ryou only to have a large man get in between them, causing Yugi to trip over his feet as he forced himself to stop his run.

"You little fucker! Who the fuck you think you are putting your hands on me?" Yugi heard the man roar, his large fist curling around Ryou's shirt as he lowered his hairy face in his.

Ryou's eyes were wide, his mouth open in a silent scream.

"Get your hands off of him!" Yugi yelled, grabbing the man's arm in an attempt to pry him off.

He should have known better than to try to take on a fully grown man, especially one that was close to six-foot-five when he was barely even one-hundred and thirty pounds.

The man shook his arm, knocking Yugi roughly on his back, but his attention did not turn away from Ryou. Yugi was frozen in terror as the man raised a large fist...

Only to be knocked down on to his ass with a gun pressed roughly to his head.

Yugi didn't hesitate. He crawled across the floor to Ryou who was looking at his savior with wide, curious eyes, his pale completely ghost white. Yugi wrapped his arms around him and looked up only to meet light lavender that were solely trained on Ryou.

Yugi knew this man, his off white hair giving him away as the man who was watching Ryou earlier in the night. His skin was a dark tan, his eyes cruel with just a touch of amusement, and his face strong though ruggedly handsome. Going across his right eyes was a deep red scar marked in the shape of an x.

He smirked, the sight making Ryou press closer to Yugi in response.

He cocked his gun.

"Wow, chill Akefia. I was just teaching that kid his place," the man pleaded.

Yugi found that strange since Akefia was shorter and leaner than the man at the end of his gun, but Yugi's attention was drawn away from the scene as a loud bang once more resonated throughout the club. This time however it was a gunshot.

Everyone dropped to the floor, freezing in their spots as they all turned to the owner of the gunshot standing in the center of the room. Yugi felt all the air leave his lungs as his eyes landed on the man he had met early that night. His posture was calm, relaxed, but the aura around him was dark and powerful.

His eyes were scanning the crowd, the crimson orbs narrowed and daring for even the slightest of movements.

It seemed as if the no one was even daring to breathe it was so silent.

"Yami -Boss, I..." the man who had been on the guy and had started the whole commotion attempted to say with a shaky voice. Yugi flinched, but didn't dare scream as the man, Yami, turned his gun towards the guy who spoke and pulled the trigger. He wanted to close his eyes, to not see the guy fling back on to the floor lying in his own life's blood.

But he couldn't look away, his eyes watching as thick blood began to cause a thick puddle. He felt sick. He felt...strange.

"All of you will stay where you fucking are until I say otherwise," he demanded, his smooth baritone voice not even above a whisper though it was just as powerful as if he yelled it.

Everyone however got the message. He made it very clear.

His eyes landed on Yugi and Ryou huddled on the floor right behind Akefia who still had Ryou's offender at gunpoint. He seemed rather bored and like he was the only person who was not afraid of what Yami would do if he disobeyed. He was a man unafraid of Death.

Yami's cool eyes met Yugi's own terrified ones. He knew this man just murdered someone, had witnessed it himself, he knew he had to be somewhere in his late twenties or early thirties, yet...there was something about him that piqued his curiosity. He was afraid, but not because of what he had just seen him do. That was something that Yugi didn't even want to think about...

His eyes left Yugi's, releasing him from his dangerous thoughts as he examined Akefia and the guy on his knees in front of him.

Yugi knew without a doubt that Ryou's _savior_ was no savior at all. Just like Yami he was in the Black Chaos Brotherhood, and both of them were obviously high up.

Yami raised a questioning eyebrow.

"This fuck-tard pissed me off," Akefia said casually, his amused eyes glancing behind him at Ryou before winking. "You can thank me later Cutie."

Ryou turned red in an instant, but Yugi couldn't tell if it was out of anger or something else.

Just like Yami, Akefia was muscular and handsome though in a rugged way. He was wearing no shirt, showing the tattoo going down his rib cage.

_"Chaos Brotherhood"._

"Thank you and all, but I don't owe you anything," Ryou, for some god awful reason, said.

The man's eyebrows disappeared in his bangs as he turned his main attention to Yugi and Ryou though his gun was still pointed towards the man who was watching with a small glimmer of hope that he won't die.

The man's expression darkened slightly. "I believe you do. I did just save your pathetic life," the gruff man's baritone voice growled. Yugi could hear a slight unplaced accent coming through due to his anger.

If the situation was different and Akefia wasn't a psychotic gang member with a gun, Yugi would have slapped his own head and then slapped the mans for being stupid. Nothing got on Ryou's nerves more than arrogance.

"I appreciate it but just because you _saved my pathetic life_ as you called it, doesn't mean I own you something in return. I didn't ask for your help," Ryou spat.

Before Yugi could even blink the man had reeled his foot back, kicking the man behind him in the face just as he moved his gun to point at Ryou, a murderous glint in his eyes.

He was no longer Ryou's protector.

"No!" Yugi yelled, flinging himself in front of Ryou and the gun.

His eyes boldly met Akefia's confused gaze as he shoved the gun harder into his chest but he didn't back down. He never would if it meant protecting his friends; his family.

"Stop this. No one else has to die," Yugi said quietly, but his voice was strong and fearless though he was shivering in fright.

He didn't want to die, but he didn't budge despite Ryou's pleas.

"Akefia."

Just one word from Yami and the man was backing off, his gun down at his side as he gave Ryou one last look. This time however his stare was not murderous or arrogant. He merely looked curious.

"This won't be the last time we meet, I can promise you that," was the last thing he said before turning around and walking towards Yami. But not before giving the guy he had kicked in the face one last kick in the stomach.

"Duke, take them home. We have some things that need to be handled," Yami ordered, his eyes falling on Yugi's one last time before he was being crushed in Jou's protective arms.

"What about my car?" Tristan asked Duke, but he wasn't the one who answered.

"Don't worry about it. I knew of your entrance into my territory the moment you crossed the border. I'll handle it," Yami replied, annoyance seeping into his tone. He wanted them gone.

Tristan no doubt was not happy about thugs messing with his car but he didn't say a word.

"What were you thinking Yugi Muto? Don't you look so innocent Ryou, I'm pissed at you too!" Malik roared out in anger.

If Yugi would have turned around one last time he would have seen the intense crimson eyes watching as his friends practically dragged him from the club.

If he did he would have also seen the small look of familiarity and even more importantly the look of rage swirling like flames threatening to lose control. Yugi would have known that even though he was going home, it was very much far from over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to 00Midnight00, AnimeHannah, Time-Stopping-9990 for reviewing. This chapter has some added scenes that my first draft did not. You guys get to see my version of Yami as a gang leader in better detail in this chapter. Hope you guys continue to enjoy it! Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes. If there's anything big let me know.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Halfway Divided**

Duke was silent as he listened to the shouts that were soon accompanied by gunshots going off in the other room. His eyes were trained on the man leaning against the wall across from him, a joint hanging out of the seemingly lethargic though equally dangerous mans mouth, his crimson eyes closed.

He knew better than to speak at the moment and so he sat patiently, a half burnt cigarette in his hand as he watched his long-time friend with narrowed eyes. Yami was acting strange and was, more than usual, stoic and quiet. Something had rattled him, and Duke knew better than anyone how impossible it was to rattle Yami, leader of the Black Chaos Brotherhood.

"Did something happen that I was not aware of while I was dropping the kiddies off at home?" Duke finally asked after a moment when the screaming didn't start back up.

Akefia had been at it for a good solid hour since Dukes return. He surely didn't want to be the guy that threatened the white-haired boy only a few hours before.

Yami finally opened his glossy red-rimmed eyes, but Duke knew despite the slightly younger man's high he was still just as quick and aware as when he's sober.

"What do you know about the boys you had with you?"

Duke blinked in surprise before his green eyes narrowed in thought -and also slight warning.

"I know they're only seventeen, and if I had known how shit would go down I would never have let them come here."

Yami smirked, his crimson eyes glowing in dark amusement as he tilted his head.

"Duke, how did you expect things to go down? You should have known better. Now, what do you know about them?"

Duke's mouth was pressed in a thin line as he racked his brain for an answer.

"What are you planning Yami? They're just innocent kids."

Duke knew he was treading on dangerous territory, no one asked why when Yami gave a demand, but he didn't want anyone to get hurt because Tristan was being an idiot.

He told the fool to stay away when he caught the boy sniffing around Chaos territory with stars in his eyes. He brought him to the club before taking him home. He should have known better. Now his friends were going to fucking suffer. He had half the mind to go to the boys home and beat him to a bloody pulp.

Yami narrowed his eyes dangerously, and so Duke sighed and walked over to his bar area and pulled out his laptop.

"Who do you want to know about first?" he said dryly, his tenor voice void of its usual playfulness.

"The white-haired boy. Akefia seemed to have an interest in him."

It only took Duke a moment before he was looking at Ryou's records. He felt sorry for the boy. He was going to have his hands full.

"Ryou Bakura, age seventeen, Date of birth is September 2nd. Mother and sister died when he was only ten, father abandoned him to travel the world. Oh, he was also arrested at age thirteen for breaking in an abandoned building. Looks like he's less innocent than he appears. Lives in upper Domino."

"So he's a little trouble maker wearing an angel's face. Good."

Duke rolled his eyes, not even looking up to greet Akefia as he entered the room. He couldn't stand the guy. He had no morals; just a cold-blooded killer.

"Anyone else you want a background check on?" Duke asked bitterly.

"His friend," Yami 'too' casually reply.

Duke didn't need any more description. He knew who the gang leader was referring to and even he himself was a little curious about him. He seemed familiar and yet he knew he had never met him before. Not to mention he was attractive.

"Yugi Muto, age seventeen, lives with his grandfather in a game shop in upper Domino. It just says that his father is dead and his mother abandoned him when he was a small child. Really there isn't much about him besides that which is odd..." Duke tailed off as he saw a flash of black, making him step to the side as Yami got in front of the computer. The guy had a way of moving like a shadow across the wall.

"Interesting," Yami's deep voice muttered.

"Look," Duke said as he grabbed his computer and snapped it shut.

"We've known each other almost our whole lives Yami, but I don't want to be involved if those boys, and I repeat **BOYS**, are going to get hurt. My father may have been the old gang leader but that doesn't mean I want to walk in his footsteps."

Before Duke could blink he was pinned to the wall, a hand around his throat as deep red eyes glowered into his own.

"What the fuck Yami!" Duke roared, a look of pure rage flashing across his face as he stared into the unrecognizable face of what used to be his best friend and adopted brother before he got drunk with power.

"You were born into this gang Duke. Your blood and resources are mine. Don't ever forget that," Yami whispered dangerously, the sound sending shivers through Dukes body.

He was completely disgusted.

"What ever happened to that little kid who stood up for what he knew was right and risked his life to save mere strangers? What happened to that kid who decided that he was going to be nothing like his drug using parents, that he was going to be more? You're a fucking monster! I don't know you anymore, _Yami,_" Duke spat, degrading the name that Duke's father gave him when he joined the gang, leaving his real name behind. "You fucking disgust me," Duke ended with venom in every word.

He was aware of the danger he was walking into. Yami proved to be even more ruthless than Duke's own father was in some situations, but he didn't care. He wanted no part of it and yet he was trapped for life. He had no escape besides through death. He was not about to stand by and watch two kids get dragged into the bullshit and danger that Duke was forced to deal with every day.

He was only mildly surprised when Yami let go and took a step back, his eyes hidden by his golden bangs. "See what else you can find out," he demanded, his voice the same as it always was yet not quite. It was softer, more like the kid Duke knew way back when.

He watched as the man he had grown up with stalked across the room with confident strides before exiting the building altogether.

"Damn," Akefia whistled, but Duke ignored him and instead went towards the opposite exit that Yami went through.

Though Duke hated who Yami became, and even more hated the ways of a gang, he was going to do as Yami asked. Not because he was the leader of the Black Chaos Brotherhood, but because Duke had made it his private mission to remind Yami of that little boy he used to be.

He made a promise to himself and he was going to follow through with it. Duke knew that he was doomed, he merely counted down the hours, but he still had hope that someday Yami would open his eyes and get far away from this life...

And not be in a body bag.

~~W~~W~~W~~

It had been a good solid week since the whole incident with the Black Chaos Brotherhood. Things had finally calmed down enough to where the boys didn't fear for there lives every second of every day. Malik for the first week was convinced that gang members were going to burst through his window and kidnap him before tying bricks to his feet and dropping him off in the ocean.

He always tended to be a drama "queen".

Ryou however never truly let his guard down, always looking behind his shoulder or peaking around corners. That was why when he got home from school one Friday afternoon to see a blood-red rose sitting in the very center of his bed he somehow didn't have a panic attack.

He knew it was coming and was actually a little relieved that the game was finally starting. Now he knew he wasn't crazy for feeling as if eyes were on his every movement. It was a strange way to feel, he knew.

Perhaps he was going crazy.

Slowly he approached his green checkered blanketed bed, his eyes on the rose like it was going to jump up and bite him. With a shaky hand he picked it up, wincing in pain as the thorn's sliced right through his hand without an ounce of guilt or remorse. Ryou was not an idiot, he knew who this rose was from and he knew exactly what it meant.

He plopped down on his bed, the rose still in his hand despite the blood that was now oozing down his clenched fist. He didn't know what he was going to do, but suddenly he didn't feel very safe in his small house that suddenly seemed much too big with too many places to hide in.

For the first time in years Ryou wished his father would come home and that said a lot considering he loathed the coward of man more than anyone.

Ryou knew his friends could see that something was wrong but he went each day in silence. There was nothing that he could do besides wait for the thug to find him.

He already broke into his house and Ryou received the message loud and clear with just one simple rose left on his bed.

"_You can run and you can hide but I'll find you no matter what you do...Soon..._

_Sincerely your stalker who pointed a gun towards you and your friend, and would have surly have fired it to."_

Ryou couldn't have hated his life more.

~~W~~W~~W~~  
Jou rubbed his eyes, his body stretched out across his beaten up puke colored couch as he allowed his mind to be swallowed by the TV. His father was passed out in his room and he was planning on taking this opportunity to catch up on some good old fashion television.

But one of the things he hated about watching TV was the commercials. They interrupted your show or movie and leave you on the edge of your seat for a good five minutes (that feel more like thirty) just so they can either make you hungry or want to blow all your money that you don't have at the store. Jou couldn't stand it. Especially when it was something about Kaiba Corp.

Jou's expression was one of disgust as the big, flashy logo shot across the screen. How could the Government allow the leader of a gang to continue drug pushing and taking lives AND run his own business? Aren't the Government supposed to be in control of crime and the protectors of their people?

How was it that every time Jou turned the TV on he saw a Kaiba Corp commercial or Seto Kaiba doing a press conference about his new released game or his virtual gaming system he had been working on for the past couple of years? Why does he get away with it when everyone knows who he is and what he does?

At least the Black Chaos Brotherhood leader was smart and stayed underground. He and his members could go anywhere they wanted to go, even into upper Domino, and as long as they covered their tattoos no one would know.

Seto Kaiba was an arrogant fool and Jou didn't even need to meet the thug to know that he hated his guts. Nothing but a spoiled prick waving around money-bags and a gun. If he had to venture into either gangs territory Jou was happy that it wasn't the Order of the White Dragon.

He would have punched the blue straight out of the leaders eyes.

Jou heard groaning coming from the room down the hall, interrupting his bitter thoughts.

Speaking of punching...

He quickly shut the TV off and stood, his hands buried in his gray sweatshirt as his father stumbled into the room. With sorrowful eyes Jou watched the small man hunch over, vomiting all over the already stained cream carpet, his clothes also stained with god knows what.

The man looked up, green eyes finding Jou's watching gaze as he wiped his mouth, vomit still clinging to his unkempt beard. Once upon a time Jou's father had been handsome; his hair a brown that shone red in the sunlight like his sisters and eyes bright emerald and kind.

But now the man was a wrinkly skin bag waiting for its last breath.

"Boy, get me a beer."

Jou narrowed his eyes as he braced his footing in a defensive stance; just in case the man had a burst of energy. "No."

Jou's father tried to get over to him but he stumbled and fell instead, falling into his own bile and not moving to pick himself up.

"I'm outta here," Jou mumbled as he turned his back on who his father had become since his parents divorce, put on his shoes and walked out the door.

The teenage street gang in the area didn't try to stop him as he walked and he was glad. He wasn't in the mood to fight. He was tired. It was late into the night and Jou couldn't go to his friend's house so his feet took him to his destination without his mind having to tell them to.

Tonight wouldn't be the first night he had slept in a park and he was sure it wouldn't be the last.

~~W~~W~~W~~

Malik's eyes opened to the sound of grunts and breaking glass. His face twisted into a look of horror and despair as he listened to the footsteps getting closer to his room. It had been days since he had been home and Malik was hoping that he had finally drank himself dead or into a jail cell.

He should have known God wouldn't let Malik get off so easy. He had decided with his creation to give him nothing but pain anyway. Why change it now after seventeen years of hate, abuse and torture? It was just oh so amusing.

Especially when he cried.

With quick movements Malik sat up in his bed, his hand grabbing the black-handled switch-blade pocket knife his sister had gotten him a few years back from under his pillow. With practiced ease he opened it and threw his legs over his bed, silently cursing himself for sleeping only in his boxer-briefs.

He should have known better. Malik almost chuckled at the thought of running through the streets barely dressed. Wasn't different from any other day, really.

"Malik."

He narrowed his eyes in rage as the man of his torment and sorrow entered his room, automatically filling it with the smell of alcohol and sweat. He was a small man and had once upon a time been as harmless as a fly. But Malik learned at a young age that all it took was one bad day to make someone insane.

He was looking at the proof.

"Go to bed father. You're drunk again," he said coldly, hiding the knife behind his back as he backed up towards his open window.

He said nothing, his eyes boring into Malik's own like two black-holes that were made to suck out his soul and happiness. It wasn't him however that made Malik the way he was. HE wasn't the one that ripped out his soul and gave him nothing but rage.

He was just the icing on the rotted cake that was Malik.

He was now right in front of him, his eyes unfocused and pupils dilated. His hair was gray, long and un-brushed, his face wrinkled and worn. He no doubt spent a few days lying like a corps in an alleyway.

Before Malik could blink a thick hand was around his throat.

His hand came up and clawed at his father's hand, but it only caused him to squeeze tighter, causing Malik's vision to blur aggressively.

Malik swung up his other hand, the one still holding the knife, and fell into a coughing fit once his father let go. Malik had stabbed him in the arm but he didn't dare look to see the damage when he heard the evil mans screams.

Malik flung himself out of his window, landing on his arms painfully.

He held in his cry as he took off towards the park as fast as he could, finding comfort in the night as it separated him from his father. He finally collapsed after an endless amount of running; his energy dying as he curled into himself, ignoring the blood on his arms that was probably now in his hair.

"Ishizu, where are you? Why did you leave me alone without an explanation? I feel like I'm dying without you here, sister," Malik cried out into the silent air.

Ishizu was Malik's protector, his sister, his best friend; Ishizu was all he had before the older woman disappeared four years ago, right after Malik's thirteenth birth-day.

Ishizu abandoned him and left him to the abuse of their fathers misplaced anger. He wished he could hate his sister...but all he wanted was for her to come back from wherever she is. All he had was a single visa card that somehow always had money on it. All he had was their bills somehow paying themselves despite his fathers jobless status.

He knew it was Ishizu somehow, but the woman wasn't there in the way that Malik needed her to be. He was alone.

Sometimes at night Malik would dream of someone strong and dangerous coming for him and saving him from the tattered remains of his father. He would be energetic, fun, wild and would love Malik like no other. He would never leave him, always by his side even when he didn't need or want him to be. He would be someone he could watch the world burn with or someone he could simply just watch a movie with.

He would make sure Malik never felt alone again. He would never do what Ishizu did, he would never harm him like his father does. He would be so honest that sometimes Malik would think he was too honest and would want to punch him in the mouth.

He would love him.

"Well, this is surly an interesting sight. Can't say I've ever seen someone so attractive half-naked, covered in blood and sleeping in the grass. Not a bad sight though even I find it a little strange."

Malik's eyes shot open, his body sitting up so quickly that he nearly vomited do to the spinning of the world.

"Easy there. Don't want you to blow chunks all over the place."

Malik scowled up at the tall dark shadow standing over him, blinking rapidly as he tried to make out his features. His voice was deep, so deep is almost vibrated in Malik's chest, and heavily amused. He didn't appreciate it.

"Go fuck off somewhere and leave me alone," he said tiredly, his voice lacking any real intimidation.

The guy snorted in laughter before kneeling down in front of Malik, the street-lamp finally casting enough light on the mans face for Malik to see his features.

His face was narrow and strong, his lips pulled into a wide and almost manic grin, and his dark eyes were flashing in amusement and curiosity. His hair was completely wild and untamed, the color a sandy pale blond and the strands sticking up in random, careless spikes.

Malik blinked in surprise when a warm fabric was draped over his nearly exposed body, shielding him from the cold that he didn't even feel. Now however he was aware of the bite in the air and the shaking of his body.

"Why are you out here in your underwear sleeping in the grass Kitten? I can't imagine that it's a habit of yours," he asked, his voice oddly soft as his creepy grin lessened slightly.

This strange, handsome stranger had taken his leather jacket off and had covered him with it. But could he trust him enough with the truth? Was it wise to tell a stranger your life story when they could harm you with it in the future?

"None of your business!" Malik snapped, unable to go through with the confession that he so gravely wanted someone to know.

Why couldn't he cry if someone was looking? Why did he lash out instead of doing the things he really wanted to do, like open up to someone even if they're just a mere stranger?

The man didn't say a word for a moment as he stared into his no doubt red and puffy eyes. He really must have looked a mess but the man didn't seem to care. He flinched when he felt a warm thumb brush over his cheek, wiping away the remaining evidence of his tears.

He flinched back slightly but if the man noticed he didn't show it nor did he pull away.

"You should go. It's not safe for you out here."

Malik blinked in surprise as he pulled away from the man and finally for the first time looked at his surroundings. He had run so far that he was close to White Dragon territory. It was probably a good thing that he gave out when he did. Just another mile was all it would have taken for him to be at the mercy of a gang member.

"Oh," he whispered in slight embarrassment and unease.

"Come on. I'll take you home," he said gruffly as he helped him on to his feet and oddly enough Malik let him.

He couldn't remember the last time he had anyone treat him the way this stranger was and it had him slightly dazed. Malik in his normal state of mind would have known better than to go anywhere with this stranger, but the moment he realized that he was leading him towards a midnight blue Harley Davidson motorcycle all weariness went out the window.

A chuckle broke him out of his thoughts. "You like motorcycle's I assume?"

"Uh, yeah!" Malik said excitedly. "My sister always told me they were a deathtrap, but I always told her that death traps us all in the end so why not have some fun? He hated it." Malik chuckled at the funny memories. He had made Ishizu mad with the comment so many times that he couldn't help but laugh.

And he did for the first time in what seemed like years, the sound loud and carefree. Finally he managed to calm down as he made eye contact with his stranger. His eyebrow was raised and he was smiling softly, but Malik noticed that his expression seemed oddly somber and guarded.

"What?" Malik asked quietly as he looked up at the taller man in question.

He turned his broad back to him and swung one long leg over his bike, kicking the kick stand with ease.

"Are you going home or to a friend's house?" he asked, not turning around to see if he was even listening.

Malik frowned but let it go. "A friends."

"Then get on and let's go."

Malik scoffed at his suddenly rude behavior but got on the bike behind him anyway, happy that he wasn't watching as he clumsily tried to get on without falling. Malik flushed when the stranger chuckled once he finally managed to get on, a half-hearted, "Shut up!" leaving his lips as the man started the bike.

Malik was soon in high heaven as his stranger sped into the night, the roar of the bike sounding like music to his ears. Malik pressed closer to the stranger, silently reveling in his warmth and the feel of his muscles through his long-sleeved black shirt.

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to forget his whole life and just feel. He felt the movement of the strangers body as they turned and twisted through the empty streets. He felt the wind bite at his skin, threatening to carry him away forever. He felt the vibration of the bike, telling him of its power and energy.

He felt the stranger's warmth, his strong presence and the confidence that resided in every move that he did.

Malik shouted directions into his ear when it was time, and before he knew it Malik was in front of Jou's house. He lived the closest and he silently hoped that Jou's father didn't decide to stay in for the night or else the two of them would be crashing with Ryou.

"Thank you for everything..."

"Mariku," the stranger finished for him as he got off of his bike and turned to face him.

"Mariku," Malik repeated as he made eye contact with the man who had witnessed him at his absolute worst.

He was going to be embarrassed about that later once he replayed the whole thing in his head.

"Hey, are you okay?" he heard Jou say, but not from his house. His friend looked rough and exhausted as he approached the two on the bike, his golden eyes glancing at the driveway which was missing his father's car.

It was probably five thirty in the morning.

"You better go," Mariku said without glancing in Jou's direction.

"Yeah," Malik said lamely before turning around and walking towards Jou's sleepy figure standing in nothing but shorts and a gray wrinkled sweatshirt .

"Goodnight Malik," he heard the stranger say before the sound of his motorcycle shot through the air.

"Hey, what are you wearing?" Jou shouted over the noise, his foggy brown eyes looking at the huge leather jacket that was wrapped around Malik's small body.

His eyes went wide in horror. Just when he turned around to ask if Mariku wanted his jacket back an ice-cold shiver went down Malik's spine as he watched who he thought was some random stranger speed away into the night.

Malik never told him his name.

~W~W~W~

"Something is going on with those two," Yugi said before popping a french-fry into his mouth.

"I'm sure they're fine Yug. You're just over reacting."

Yugi scowled at his friend, causing Jou to swallow at the uncharacteristic look.

"I'm telling you Jou. Something is happening. First Ryou pulled away from us and now Malik? They barely talk, always seem jumpy and distracted and they won't talk to me! They keep saying they're fine but I know that they're not."

Jou sighed sadly and put his cheese burger down. A sign that Jou was very serious.

"Yugi, when they're ready they'll talk to us. For now all we can do is be patient and let them know we're still here. Besides, I told you that Malik had to come to my house the other night. I'm sure he's still recovering," Jou said confidently.

Yugi wished he could be that sure, but there was a nagging feeling in his chest that something was happening and he worried that they would be torn apart because of it. He hated that there was nothing he could do except wait and hope that he was wrong.

He looked around Burger World at all their school mates playing friendly games and joking with each other.

All throughout their high school year Yugi, Jou, Ryou and Malik made it a every Friday night thing to hang out and yet both were nowhere in sight.

Yugi didn't know why they changed so suddenly, but he knew he would find out. He just hoped that they all stuck together as they always did once everything was said and done.

"Come on Yug, let's have a quick game of duel monsters and then go home," Jou said softly.

Yugi nodded but his heart wasn't in it. He just wanted to find Malik and Ryou and prove that there was nothing wrong.

But they never came through the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**For those of you who were waiting for Akefia and Ryou to meet again...here you go! Thank you to AnimeHannah, Guest and 00Midnight00 for reviewing. Let me know what you guys all think of this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Yugi's Plan**

He watched with obsessive, lustful, lavender eyes as the wind blew his Angels white hair around, making the boy appear even more like an angel than he already did. He was beautiful, full of fire, and yet was so controlled and distant that it gave away who he really was.

Ryou Bakura was no angel and Akefia had every intention of getting to know that part of the soft-spoken boy. He saw darkness in him, a darkness that he sees in himself every time he looked into a mirror. The boy had a run in with Death and it fascinated the Chaos member more than the way blood oozes like a raging river when you hit the right artery.

So he sat back and watched as his false angel stayed home after school everyday instead of hanging out with his friends, taking his dining room chairs and propping them under the doorknobs like that would stop him. He watched with a small smirk as his infatuation sealed all his windows shut and even went so far as to place duck tape against the seal like _that _would stop him.

He straight up _laughed_ every time brown nervous eyes looked around his surroundings; every time he peeked around corners like he was expecting him to be standing there; every time he walked so fast home that he may as well have been running, knowing _He _was watching just like he wanted him to.

It was amusing to say the least, and with each day that the older man watched him he found that it was more than just a mere infatuation.

He _wanted _him, dreamed of him, craved his innocence and also his sins; he was going to have him in the end. He wouldn't let anyone else touch him, love him, though he himself was hardly capable of such a pointless emotion. All he knew was possession and possessive he was.

He knew it would be a fight and damn did he look forward to it. Normal woman and men bored him. What fun was it if it came easy? What fun was it if when they submitted without so much as a fight? Akefia was a man of aggression and anger. It was all he knew.

He walked into the park from the shadows he was standing in, taking a drag of his cigarette as he watched with narrowed eyes as some punk approach **his** property. Ryou spun around to meet the guys eyes, his expression a cross between annoyed and surprise.

"Hey Ryou, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me sometime," the boy asked confidently, running his hand through his dark blonde hair like he already knew Ryou's answer.

Akefia walked faster, throwing his cigarette down in the damp grass before reaching into his pocket for his switch-blade knife just in case the kid happened to have a pair of balls though he doubted they've even dropped yet.

Before Ryou could answer Akefia was behind him, close enough that he could smell his unique smell of vanilla and fresh grass, but not so close that he knew Akefia was there.

The boy took one look at him, his blue eyes widening in fear at the murderous glare that was being shot his way, and backed away so fast that he nearly tripped before he turned around, barely managing to grab his bag as ran for his life.

"Unbelievable!" Ryou muttered in disbelief. "Must have been a bet. That could be the only thing that would explain the most popular guy at school asking me out and then running away like that," he mumbled softly, still completely oblivious of the danger standing behind him.

Akefia leaned down, his nose barely inches from his ear. "It wasn't a trick. But you and I both know I did you a favor. He wouldn't have satisfied you and your need to flirt with Death."

Akefia felt a surge of anger and pleasure as he caught Ryou's little fist in his larger one, wild dark brown eyes making him lose the air in his lungs. They were bright, full of life. He wasn't afraid of pain, of death.

How much could Ryou take before his fire became out of control and destroyed everything around him?

"Ryou," he breathed huskily, lowering his face down to the young mans own. Ryou's breathing was harsh, his eyes a little fearful but full of so much fight that it heated Akefia to the core. Ryou knew the confrontation was coming, but he should have been more afraid than he was.

The reason was simple. He was attracted to Akefia. He just didn't know it yet. Well, he had no problem with showing his angel how much he already belonged to him.

"Ryou," he breathed again, his eyes flickering down to his plush pink lips before slowly meeting his angry gaze. Akefia yanked on his fist, making him stumble forward and crash into his broad chest roughly. He nearly groaned at the feel of Ryou's soft body pressed against his harder one.

He was a perfect fit, his head stopping right under his chin.

"What are you doing?" he questioned shakily, but there was nothing fierce in his tone. Ryou was already defeated. Now Akefia just needed to make him realize it.

"What do think I'm doing?" he answered mockingly.

"Stalking me! Breaking into my home! Hugging me!" he screeched, his face pressed against Akefia's gray t-shirt clad chest.

"If you know then why ask?"

Akefia smirked when Ryou let out a small squeal of anger, but his smug expression quickly faded when something hard him below the belt, making him let go with a pained grunt. Ryou flung himself backwards so roughly that he fell to the wet ground, no doubt staining his pristine blue school uniform.

"Stop playing games with me! Just keep away from me you psychopath!"

Akefia fell down to his knees in front of him, his hand cupping himself as he cracked open one lavender eye. Ryou was watching him wearily, his legs drawn into himself and his hand holding some dug up grass and dirt.

He chuckled gruffly, a laugh that his "family" knew meant bad things for the person on the other end of his anger. "I wouldn't advise throwing dirt in my face. While I respect the fact that you play dirty, you've already tested my patience enough as it is. Don't bite off more than you can chew." He hissed the last part, his eyes flashing in dangerous warning as he shifted ever so slightly, showing the silver metal handle against his hip.

He watched as Ryou's confidence collapsed, his eyes flashing in fear, but he also saw a small amount of excitement accompanied by shame.

He exposed himself for one reason, and one reason only. He wanted to give Ryou something to remember him by, something to haunt him when he wasn't there. He needed to plant a seed and plant a seed he planned to do. In order to get what he wants he needs to break Ryou down. Ryou needs to _need_ him.

Akefia reached a hand out and grabbed his leg by his upper thigh and dragged Ryou to him in one fluid motion. His shirt was peeled up, exposing his pale skin to the older man, but before Ryou could fix it The thug was over him, both of Ryou's hand pinned above his head.

He leaned down, his lips hovering above his own as he gazed into his wide horrified eyes.

"We're in a park. Someone will see you," he weakly tried to threaten but Akefia merely chuckled.

"We'll just look like two lovers to them," he replied gruffly before pressing his lips to Ryou's own so he couldn't respond. He was done with talking.

His small body went stiff under Akefia's, and while he enjoyed the feel of his soft lips pressed against his rougher ones, he knew that he was capable of more passion, more heat. He pressed himself more firmly against him, his hand gripping Ryou's hip so he couldn't move.

He smirked as his mouth opened in a silent moan, and so he pressed himself against him again, and this time took advantage of his parted mouth.

He slid his tongue in, sliding against Ryou's in a slow, dominating kiss. It was only a matter seconds before his angel was responding with no hesitation or remorse. He was lost in the passion, his body already admitting how much he wanted Akefia, craved Akefia, and everything the older man represented.

He reached one hand down and fluttered light fingers over Ryou's swollen appendage through the fabric of his pants, making the boy shiver and gasp beneath him.

Akefia had kissed and fucked more people than he could count, but no one tasted and felt like Ryou. The boy was sweeter than chocolate and more delicious, the tentative way he kissed bringing out Akefia's need to dominate and taint all that's holy. He bit Ryou's lower lip, making the boy gasp in pain and yet Akefia felt him harden even more under his wondering hands at the act of aggression.

And his body...well his body felt right, so, so right, and burned through Akefia's clothes teasingly.

That was enough. For now.

Before Ryou could process what Akefia was doing he pulled back and lowered his mouth to his ear, loving the way Ryou's chest moved as he fought for air.

"Soon my Angel you'll come to me and only then will I take you. Until then," he whispered, flicking his tongue o ut against the shell of Ryou's ear and causing a breathy moan to leave his swollen lips, "I'll leave you to your thoughts."

He lifted himself off Ryou, disappearing before he could register what Akefia had just done. He left him alone in the park, leaving him to stare up at the darkening sky as Ryou listened as his footsteps fading away.

His dark chuckle echoed through the air for what seemed like an eternity until it finally fell silent.

~~W~~W~~W~~

Ryou knew that he needed to get up, he knew that something horrible had happened, he knew all these things and yet he continued to lay there just as his body continued to hum in lust.

It was like his mind and body had separated, transporting him into a state where he could handle the fact that he was just basically sexually assaulted. His mind was numb and oddly silent but his body was screaming.

He had moaned, had kissed him back, had_ liked_ it. Was he really so screwed up that he could enjoy someone almost raping him in a public place? Was this why his father hated him so much that he never came home?

He felt so dead that it almost hurt...until_ he _showed up and began to haunt him, mentally and physically. Now Ryou felt so alive that he was afraid of it. He was afraid of himself.

"Ryou, what are you doing? Are you okay?"

He blinked and turned his head, meeting Yugi's eyes for the first time in weeks. Something in his expression must have been concerning, because before he could get his mouth to open so he could respond Yugi was by his side, muttering soothing words in Ryou's ears as he held his taller friend to his chest.

Ryou should have been crying but no tears came. All there was, was the hum of his body and the disgusted voice in his mind. He had responded to him! What made him respond to him? Why didn't he care the way he should have? Why did he...

"Was it him? He's been following you hasn't he Ryou? That's why you haven't been around us lately," Yugi whispered knowingly.

Ryou nodded.

Yugi held on tighter and ran his fingers through Ryou's hairs. "I'll fix this," Yugi whispered. "I'll fix this."

~~W~~W~W~~

"Come on babe, you haven't been the same towards me since the club incident."

Jou rolled his eyes. "No duh! Because of you, Ryou and Yugi almost died you dumbass!"

Tristan closed his mouth, his eyes weary as he watched his boyfriend become more pissed off by the second, his golden eyes a dark amber and the meanest scowl Tristan had ever seen on his face. Jou had a temper, everyone with a brain knew that, but Tristan couldn't take another moment of the silent treatment. He was walking on eggshells mixed with glass and grenades.

The morning after the whole club incident Tristan had a huge wake up call if watching a thug shoot down another man wasn't one enough. He awoke with his car sitting in his driveway, his tire's missing and a crisp white note sitting harmlessly against his windshield in bold cursive.

**"Don't come back** **again."**

Only four words and it made Tristan shiver. He regretted ever wanting to throw away his life to join a gang. He thought it would make him tougher and would erase the fact that he was so horribly bored with his plain life. If he learned anything it was that he should appreciate what he almost so carelessly ruined.

"Please forgive me. I didn't know!" he pleaded desperately.

Honey brown eyes snapped in his direction. Tristan coughed nervously and redirected his gaze. Jou usually never turned his anger towards him, but now he knew why his boyfriend was so feared at school. His glare was enough to make even a mummy drop dead -again.

"Stop it Tristan! We're on a break and if you ever want to get back together you'll leave me alone! I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you for what you did. Everyone is still shaken up by it."

Tristan sighed and walked in the opposite direction down the hall, his brown eyes sad and full of regret. He was an idiot for what he did and for snooping around in gang territory to begin with. It seemed so cool up until he watched a man get shot and two of his friend almost meet the same fate.

He didn't mean for things to end up the way they did. Ever since that night they're group had started to become divided and it was all his fault. He wanted to help but Tristan knew that all he would do is make things worst. Truly he didn't deserve Jou.

He stopped but didn't turn around. "I love you," he whispered just loud enough for his now ex-boyfriend to hear before leaving the school building and going home.

But not before noticing that his phone was missing though he couldn't find it in himself to care. His phone was the least important thing that he had lost due to his stupidity. At this point he didn't care if he lost everything he owned. He already lost the most important thing to him and he wasn't sure if he would ever get Jou back.

~~W~~W~~W~

Yugi knew that he was risking his life but he didn't care. He had gone through great lengths to set up this meeting and was not about to back out. Duke was the only person he knew that had some kind of relationship with the Black Chaos Brotherhood, and while he wasn't sure if he was trustworthy or not, Duke was all Yugi had.

So with what he hoped was a confident look he entered the small diner at exactly seven-o-clock and made his way towards the back where Duke said he would be waiting.

Sure enough Duke was facing him in the room all the way to the back right hand side, a coffee in front of him and his attention stolen by the window.

"I wasn't sure you would come," Yugi said once he was close enough.

Duke turned towards him, his bright green eyes kind but showing nothing of what seemed to obviously be going through his head.

"Why wouldn't I?" his silky voice responded as he motioned for Yugi to take a seat.

"I called you a couple of days ago. I just figured you would forget or had better things to do."

Duke smile slow, like something in his comment was funny though he couldn't imagine what. Before he could question him on what was amusing his stare became intense as he folded his hands on the table.

"Regardless, here I am and I imagine that you didn't steal my number from Tristan's phone for a date. So what can I do for you Yugi?"

Yugi could feel the blush on his cheeks, but he pushed his embarrassment aside. Duke was obviously a flirt and enjoyed getting reactions out of people. Yugi however had more important things to think about, like his friends for example.

"I um, stole Tristan's phone," Yugi said bashfully, causing Duke to raise an eyebrow in disbelief, "and this is no date Duke. I just need to have a meeting with Yami."

Yugi wasn't sure which part of his statement caused Duke's whole demeanor to change from playful to completely serious, but his eyes darkened and his smile faded as he stared him down so intently that he had to stop himself from moving in unease.

"Why?" Duke questioned evenly, leaning forward on to the table and making Yugi want to move back just to retain some of his personal space.

"One of his gang members has been stalking my friend Ryou and he went way too far," Yugi said sternly, not at all intimidated by Dukes narrowed eyes.

"Akefia," Duke muttered angrily as he closed his eyes before reopening them after only a moment, this time his gaze a little kinder though still loaded with discontent. "I apologize Yugi for my misdirected anger. I don't care for the man you're speaking of."

"It's okay," Yugi said softly. "Do you think Yami will be willing to talk to me? I know it's probably a horrible idea, but it can't get much worst than it already is."

Duke chuckled, but it lacked any real humor. "It can always get worst Yugi," he said dryly, "are you sure you want to involved yourself?"

Yugi could hear the warning, could see it in Duke's eyes, but he had to try to help Ryou. His friend was too scared to even go to school, so Yugi walked him to and from school and also to his classes. He had to at least try.

"Aren't I already involved?"

Duke smiled though it seemed more like a grimace. "Not as much as you will be after this," was his reply as he picked up his cell phone and pressed it to his ear.

Yugi blinked in confusion when Duke stood up from the table and walked a little ways away. The call didn't last for long, only a minute at best before he was sitting down in front of Yugi again.

"He wants you to come with me. Now. I hope that's not a problem because you have no choice."

Yugi frowned, unease filling his stomach with painful butterflies at the stern and very much serious expression on Duke face. Would he drag him out of the diner if Yugi said he couldn't come? Who was Duke really?

"It's Friday so I'm not expected home. Me and my friends are always out doing something."

Duke nodded and stood up from the table, slapping down a bill before grabbing Yugi gently by the arm and leading him out of the diner and to his truck. With a deep breath Yugi got in the passenger side, settling down on the plush tan seats before buckling his seat belt.

It was silent until they reached Chaos territory and Yugi's nerves and curiosity finally got the better of him.

"Tristan said you weren't in the gang, so who are you? I can't imagine that a leader of a gang would be on casual talking terms with someone not in his gang," Yugi questioned as he watched Duke through the corner of his eye.

His reaction was instant, his body going stiff as he slammed on his brakes so suddenly that Yugi would have flung through the windshield if his seat belt wasn't on. Duke turned towards him, his eyes flashing in rage, fear, guilt, concern; there were so many emotions going through his eyes that Yugi had a hard time keeping up.

"Listen to me Yugi, and listen to me well. Who I am, who Yami is, this whole fucking gang business would be better off unknown to you. There would be no way in hell you would be in my truck right now if it wasn't already too damn late. Talking to Yami won't help your friend and there is also nothing that will help you. Your fates were sealed the moment you stepped foot into this territory. All you can do is dig yourself deeper. And you are."

Yugi's eyes were wide as Duke turned away from him and began driving again.

He took a shuddering breath and prayed to whoever was listening that he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life. But Dukes words hit hard.

~~W~~W~~W~~

The mans voice droned on, pleas and promises flying from his lips though they both knew he was unable to see it through. Regardless he tried despite the hand gun pressed roughly against the back of his skull, tears falling down his colorless cheeks along with an unattractive amount of snot dripping out of his large nose. The mans skinny form was shaking from fear and the need to get high.

Seto Kaiba was bored with the situation. The man didn't have his money. There was nothing more to it than that. No if, and, or buts.

So with a small nod to his employee behind the man, the pleas were interrupted with the sound of gunfire and they didn't start back up. The silence was soothing and Kaiba closed his eyes and smirked. Another loose end was tied and Kaiba knew exactly where to get his "missing" money from.

He already had men raiding the junkies house and there would no doubt be blood shed.

He would have to call Pegasus later thus he wanted the FBI knocking on his front door. Such a waste of his time.

"Sir, would you like me to dispose of his body?" a nasally voiced asked, breaking Kaiba of his small and rare moment of peace.

Kaiba opened his eyes and smirked again when his minion refused to meet his cool gaze head on, instead looking at his white polished loafers instead. It was safer.

"That would be fine Weevil," Kaiba said smoothly, his voice just as emotionless as his eyes. "On your way send word for the Under-Boss. We have matters to discuss."

Weevil lifted his glasses with one finger, his beady eyes glaring in disdain at the body lying at his feet. Kaiba watched with wicked mirth as the small boy lifted the dead, bloodied body the best he could without staining his white suit.

If Kaiba were a man who expressed emotion he would have laughed when the boy tripped, falling on the dead body with a small scream of terror leaving his mouth. It was comical how the boys dark beady eyes were wide in terror, his bowl-shaped hair mused as he scrambled away from the body with about as much grace as an insect trying to find a way to live when it's about to be stomped on.

Kaiba brushed off his expensive, pristine white suit and crossed his legs, a small snort the only sign that he was even human before he had a look of boredom once more.

"Weevil," Kaiba called, ignoring the boys obviously panicked state as he slipped around in the blood on the floor.

"Yes Boss?" the boy responded, his voice hoarse and shaky.

This had to be the highlight of Kaiba's day.

"Make sure you clean up the blood. I don't want it tracking throughout my home."

Weevil fought down the whimper as he finished dragging the body out of the room, careful now of getting blood on the floor. Weevil's suit was officially ruined, but at least Kaiba had a few moments of amusement. Not much entertained him these days.

Kaiba didn't bother to look up when he heard his door open, lazy footsteps entering the room and echoing off the light bamboo flooring without even the slightest of hesitation. Only one person entered his study without knocking first. Only one person was brave (crazy) enough to do so.

"You wanted to see me?"

"I did. Did you discover anything last night?" Kaiba asked dryly, his eyes flickering up to watch the man before him behind his chestnut bangs that fell elegantly into his dark, crystal clear cobalt eyes.

Dark eyes flashed in excitement, a smirk gracing the mans face as he unbuttoned the first few buttons of his white shirt, showing the top of his tan, muscled chest as he plopped down in the chair in front of Kaiba's desk. Kaiba didn't even care to know where his suit jacket was and why the man had completely forgone shoes.

With Mariku there was no telling and Kaiba learned years ago that it was best to simply not ask.

"Well, let's see," Mariku said lightly, completely ignoring the thick dark blood in the very center of the spacious room. "The Black Chaos Brotherhood has been snooping around in upper Domino for the last couple of weeks. They have yet to give away what they're planning, but I think Yami may be on the move again."

But that didn't sound like Yami, Kaiba thought, and he knew his rival better than anyone. Yami waited in the shadows, poked your defenses, and then once a weakness was determined struck like a rattle snake. What business would his men have in upper Domino?

"Have you heard of Yami going to upper Domino?" Kaiba questioned, his voice low with unease and contemplation.

Mariku shook his head, his messy hair falling into his eyes slightly. "Nah, not yet. Just his asshole number two and the old leader's brat son. Duke I think is his name. Whatever, they're up to something for certain," Mariku said with a shrug.

"Keep an eye on it Mariku," Kaiba dismissed just as Weevil came in again, covered in blood, his face green, and a mop by his side.

Mariku raised an eyebrow in Kaiba's direction before chuckling and exiting the room, giving Weevil's shoulder a small pat despite his amused chuckles much to the younger mans annoyance.

Seto Kaiba sure was a work of character, and most surly had a morbid sense of humor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to 00Midnight00, Guest, and Bluefire123 for your beautiful reviews. I loved reading them and you guys are awesome =] Mariku may seem a little OOC but I promise that I have big plans for him concerning his...twisted mind. And Yami...well, I want to hear what you guys think about him in this chapter ;]** **Enjoy!**

Oh, Happy Memorial Day!  


* * *

**Chapter Four: Order of the White Dragon**

Dark emotionless, seemingly calm eyes gazed at the typical white-painted, blue shuttered two-story house. It was early morning, around five, and yet the top left hand bedroom window was glowing with light.

He was awake.

The shadowed hidden man frowned and ran a hand through messy spiked pale hair, a crinkle of distress interrupting his usual look of sarcastic mockery. There were so many things that he wanted to do while gazing up at Malik's lonely window; some violent, some desperate, and most uncharacteristic to what those who knew him think he would be capable of.

Mariku did not grow up with love and affection. Hell, he didn't even know what it was until a few years ago. All he knew was fighting, drugs, and sex. Where did love lie in that kind of lifestyle? He's killed and felt absolutely no remorse, no shame for the life's he took.

;Some innocent, some just as dirty as him.

Malik was better off not knowing him; of his feelings and how Mariku had felt for him since he first learned who Malik was by a mere picture that was crinkled on the edges. There was something in the boys violet eyes that gripped Mariku's once unbeating heart. A little boy shouldn't have that level of pain and hate in his gaze. A little boy shouldn't be faking a smile with dark shadows under his eyes.

Mariku wanted to murder and destroy all things that harm Malik, even slightly. He wanted to erase that hate with passion and show him the beauty of life that he had unknowingly showed him. God, he think he may even _love_ him and he had no fucking idea how he switched from black to white so damn quick.

It wasn't that long ago that he was murdering a man's wife, a woman who had three young children hiding in fear in the other room, just because her husband fucked with the wrong group of people. He didn't care. He didn't feel a thing as he sliced her throat without missing a beat, red liquid oozing from her throat like a beautiful waterfall before she could even scream for God to save her.

He couldn't tell you what she looked like, only the fear, confusion, and desperation to save her children as she begged him not to hurt them flashing through her colorless eyes and staying in his mind as a reminder to his true monstrous nature; reminding him of his need to destroy all light, happiness and love.

He didn't even know why Boss had asked him to take her out. Mariku never asked, didn't care to. He was nothing but a fully loaded Gun; he was the guy who did all the dirty work.

He left the children alone in the house with their dead mother lying on the living room floor, and he laughed. He laughed so hard at the fact like him her children were going to fall into an endless pit of darkness and there was no end in sight.

Just endlessly falling deeper and deeper into the hatred, into the darkness, into the numbing void that will remind them that the day their mother died was the day they died.

That was how Mariku felt every damn day of his life.

That was up until a young woman entered their gang with nothing but a single picture and sorrowful blue-green eyes. God, he must have he gazed at that picture for so long, and with one look at those violet, pain stricken eyes he suddenly saw light enter his sea of darkness, violently ripping off the blindfold he had placed over his eyes with promises to save his damned soul.

In that moment he felt his heart beat, he felt the guilt, the pain; he just simply felt for the first time since his happiness was ripped from him.

_"Malik is stronger than me in so many ways and I hope he will be okay. This is the only way I can help him...I will rot forever in hell for what I have bestowed upon him to deal with alone. I deserve every bad thing I get."_

She knew that her baby brother was going to suffer but Mariku believed that she didn't do it for selfish reasons. He imagined that Malik must hate his sister for leaving him with the only signs of her being alive being the endless amount of money that himself and his sister keep on Malik's card.

Mariku sighed and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath of the air he used to hate for keeping him alive. Now...well now he had a reason to keep breathing, and he was going to save Malik the way he saved him. Unknowingly or not.

Malik's bedroom light was on because he didn't feel safe enough to sleep. Mariku wished Malik knew that he would never allow anything to happen, more than what already has. There was little Mariku could do; he couldn't expose himself or risk his boss gaining knowledge of what he was up to when on his missions. But now that he had looked into Malik's eyes and had him look back into Mariku's, showing him Malik's internal pain first hand, he knew he couldn't sit back anymore and hope that Malik's bastard of a father doesn't go too far.

He was awake and waiting for _him_ to come home. Malik would no longer have to worry about that. Not anymore. Mariku may not be able to be with him how he craved to be, but he was going to do everything he could from the distance.

He opened his eyes and smiled softly, a sight that one had ever witnessed on the thugs face. Malik's light was off.

In the morning Malik's whole world was going to be different. He's going to be free just like he freed Mariku.

Ignoring the slight pain in his chest and the buzzing in his brain he turned his back to the house and walked away with no intentions of coming back. He did what he set out to do and it's best that he didn't come back. It was safer that way.

For him and for Malik.

~~~W~~W~~W~~

Yugi took a deep breath and exited the truck, the night air chilling him to the bone. He hugged his dark blue jacket closer to his small body and followed after Duke's tense frame, his combat boots smacking like drums against the pavement.

Yugi was here to help Ryou and yet his heart was racing, his nerves on edge. He was in Chaos territory, going against his Grandfather's trust and yet all Yugi could think about were crimson eyes. He felt guilty for not feeling guilty, ashamed for not feeling ashamed, and completely and utterly confused by all of it.

Yugi knew that gangs were bad news and yet here he was walking right back into the place where it all began. He was smarter than this, as least he thought he was.

But Yugi's friends and family came first and Ryou was being terrorized. His friend had barely even slept since Yugi found him in the park. Ryou was all about composure and control and now he was nothing but a paranoid mess. Yugi couldn't bear the thought of letting that _man_ tear his friend down.

But according to Duke, Yugi was going to be trapping himself in the process. What exactly did he mean by that? Obviously the thug going after Ryou was insane and manipulative. In the end that would be a liability for Yami to let something like that go on, and Yami seemed more grounded though insane in his own way.

Right?

Something within Yugi felt uneasy as he entered the building, running his hand through his messy hair nervously. He plastered on his bravest face.

The club was oddly empty and clean. It looked so innocent, like any other bar, club, and hang out spot. It was still majestic but without the endless energy of people dancing on the floor it seemed...lonely. Yugi briefly wondered if the club was a reflection of its owner.

"He's in his office," Duke said briskly, still stiff and sour as he walked too fast across the black floor for what was necessary.

Yugi sighed and followed after him, not even trying to keep up.

He followed him down a dark hallway that had only two wooden doors at the end. This was it. Yugi took a deep breath and reached for the handle on the right. A tan hand stopped him in midair, and with a surprise blink of his eyes he looked up to meet Duke's gaze.

"Duke," he breathed at the conflicted look on the older mans face. His green eyes were pleading for him to understand, to listen to whatever Yugi seemed to not be grasping. He looked almost afraid...for him.

"Yugi," he said softly, "please don't be brave. Don't stand up to him or challenge him. You shouldn't even be here. This isn't what you need nor want for yourself. You'll only pull yourself in deeper if you show that backbone of yours."

Yugi blinked again, his round childlike face confused by not only Dukes words but also his change of demeanor. This is the third time he's warned him about Yami. Who is Duke and how does he know so much?

Before Yugi could ask Duke about his bipolar moods, the man was reached around him and knocking on the door. He pushed lightly on Yugi's back, forcing him inside before shutting the door behind him with a loud bang. Yugi's mouth was open in shock as he glared at the door in disbelief.

Some people!

"Hello Mr. Muto. Are you going to glare at my door the whole night or are we going to discuss whatever made you come here?"

Yugi jumped and spun around, his eyes landing on molten crimson.

He was leaning casually back in a black leather chair, his booted feet propped lazily up on a large mahogany desk. A slight pull at the side of his mouth showed his amusement along with the dark mirth that was dancing in his eyes. For a moment Yugi was caught up in his exotic beauty and how his tan skin glowed under the dim lighting.

How did such a man end up the leader of a gang?

"Your _employee_," Yugi said sternly and slowly, "is stalking my friend and it needs to stop."

Yami raised an eyebrow but showed no surprise to the news. He took his feet off the desk and leaned forward, his elbows on the desk and his chin on his clasp hands.

"You have my full attention Mr. Muto. Please, take a seat," he said evenly, gesturing to the matching leather chair in front of his desk.

Yugi sat down in the seat, weary of the eyes watching him the whole time. He had seen this man shoot down someone without a blink of an eye. Yugi was stupid for coming here...

"In more detail, what is the problem?"

There was something in his professional tone that made Yugi believe that he was just humoring him; mocking him. He narrowed his eyes slightly but decided that he would play Yami's game. For now.

"Well Mr. Boss-Man _sir_, one of your people has been literally stalking my friend. He's broken into his home and attacked him at the park. Ryou's a shaken mess and it needs to stop, as I've just said."

Yami raised an eyebrow again, his lips twitching in an almost smile. "I see. Was your friend hurt?"

"No, not physically."

"Than what's the problem?"

Yugi narrowed his eyes, his bottom lip poking out in an angry pout.

"Excuse me, but I've had to walk my friend to and from school. He is terrified!"

Yami's gaze, which had at some point fallen to Yugi's mouth, snapped up to his eyes. Yugi in that moment saw multiple things flash through Yami's gaze; surprise, anger, and oddly enough approval and curiosity.

Yugi had a feeling that while Yami may not show it, he was a very emotional man. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing

-A very bad thing.

"Have you asked him why he is so terrified?"

Yugi blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Yami smiled a crooked knowing smile. It was slow like he didn't do it often, but the effect almost knocked Yugi out of his chair. He was beautiful.

"Is it Akefia that he is running from or is it himself? You're assuming things Mr. Muto."

"Why would he be running from himself?" Yugi asked innocently, not understanding where Yami was going with the conversation. Already he managed to confuse him and Yami's hardly said a word.

There was that smile again, ever so slowly sliding across his lips like he knew a secret that Yugi didn't. His eyes flashed darkly.

"Have you ever been in a relationship Mr. Muto?"

Yugi's cheeks flamed, his amethyst eyes wide in horror and embarrassment as Yami gazed patiently at him like he didn't just ask a personal and rather off topic question.

"I don't believe that is any of your business!" he snapped with a squeaky voice, completely tilted off-balance by the infuriating man sitting before him.

Yami tilted his head, his eyes studying Yugi like he was a new discovery. "So you're a virgin then? Good. I like that."

WHAT!

"Close your mouth Mr. Muto. It gives me rather provocative ideas."

Oh dear god...

"Akefia merely awakened a more primal side of Mr. Bakura, your friend, and from what I have gathered he is a control freak. For someone such as him the feelings of helplessness must be hard to wrap his head around. In due time he won't be in such a negative condition, this I promise."

Gathering the rest of his dignity Yugi did his best to calm his nerves and get back to what he had come here for. This was not going how he had hoped, and Yami's ability to change subjects and demeanor in a blink of an eye was giving Yugi whiplash.

"How do you know that?" he questioned in alarm.

He tensed when Yami stood, casually walking towards him with deliberately slow steps and heavy-lidded eyes. He was messing with him, teasing him. He wanted Yugi off-balance but why?

Yugi didn't know and he couldn't keep up with whatever game the older man was playing. Yugi loved games, but mind games was something he knew little about.

Yami knelt down in front of him, immediately catching Yugi in his heated gaze. The smell of spice tickled Yugi's nose sweetly, and he wanted so much to just lean forward slightly to see if the soothing and attractive smell was coming from the dangerous man before him.

"I know all sorts of things Mr. Muto. And the things I don't know I always find out," he mumbled, a large tanned hand reaching up and brushing a strand of Yugi's hair, his hand brushing slightly against the side of Yugi's face and neck.

His eyes were on Yugi's lips again, so heated and dazed before slowly and seductively sliding up to meet Yugi's wide eyes. He was stunned, confused about what they were talking about, and a little scared because it almost felt like Yami was threatening him.

"Don't try to play hero Yugi. You'll only get hurt in the end and you'll see just how dark the world is when everyone turns their back on you. Your friend will have to accept his fate and he will once he stops making himself feel what his mind tells him to feel. After all," Yami said huskily, his hand brushing Yugi's neck again and causing the boys breath to get caught in his throat, "right and wrong is only a matter of perception."

"How do you know that?" Yugi repeated as Yami pulled his hand away from Yugi's face, his voice but a mere whisper.

"I know all sorts of things Mr. Muto and what I don't know I always find out," he simply repeated, his narrowed eyes boring into Yugi's with a small flash of warning.

Before Yugi could think Duke had re-entered the room and was pulling Yugi away by the back of his jacket, Yugi's wide eyes still refusing to leave Yami's gaze. The gang leader stood elegantly, his body half turned towards the doorway as he watched Yugi go.

Yugi watched in fascination as the mans expression melted into something different, his crimson eyes becoming so dark and impure that it seceded in scaring Yugi still as a twisted smirk twitched up on one corner of the man's mouth.

"Until next time..._Yugi_," the man purred, once again subtly threatening Yugi and causing the boy to shiver.

Duke pulled on him even harder.

~~W~~W~~W~~

Jou sighed, a frown on his face as he entered a coffee shop on the eastern side of upper Domino. It was a risk being so close to White Dragon territory. He was practically on the border after all. Ryou would yell at him all day if he knew.

Jou took a seat in the very back and smiled sadly to himself. It was Saturday and yet Jou couldn't get a hold of any of his friends. He should have listened to Yugi last week when his friend was telling him that something was going on. Jou was never the most perceptive, but a part of him just didn't want to believe the things that were happening so fast and sudden.

First Ryou, then Malik and now Yugi? What the hell was happening and why was everything spiraling so far out of control that it left Jou with a sour taste in his mouth?

Stupid fucking Tristan...it was all his damn fault!

He sighed tiredly and leaned his head down on the table. Jou was weary, worn and needed his friends more than ever. It was just like when Jou's mom took his sister. Jou hated when people disappeared on him. It was worst than breaking up or being rejected.

One minute they're there, the next they're gone. Like a passing shadow; false company; only temporary. Jou hated things that were temporary. Why the hell invest any emotions into something that will be gone tomorrow?

Family; that was something that should never be temporary.

But Jou temporarily had a mother, a sister and a father. All Jou ever had up until he met Yugi, Malik and Ryou was temporary. His biggest fear was losing his only real family he had. Deep down he could feel it, the same feelings he felt before his mother tore Shizuka away from him without a kiss or a deceleration of love.

Jou didn't know what he would do if he lost even one of them let alone all three.

He clenched his eyes tighter, pleading with himself to calm down. Crying was for weak his father always says.

_Yeah, so is drinking yourself stupid because your wife left you and took all you were worth. _Jou snorted in dry amusement.

"Do the homeless come here to sleep now? I'll have to have a talk with the manager for slacking in my absence."

Jou's honey colored eyes snapped open in alarm, his mind vaguely recognizing the deep, gruff and very arrogant voice. As his eyes landed on cold, pure, icy blue, Jou's mind froze, his thought process stopping in place as he gazed into those eyes that were ever so confidently staring back into his own.

They were so cold that they burned with dangerous, dark intentions despite their bright color. Damn, he had never seen eyes so crystal blue before, little specks of silver making it seem as if he were gazing at a glacier under the moonlight.

So beautiful...

"I'm not a fucking hobo you prick!"

Jou blinked and then blinked a few more times before he realized that his mouth had spoken before he could resister what he was saying. Surprise flashed across the man's face ever so slightly before a glare so dark and threatening took its place.

Jou gulped and finally looked at the man standing beside his table.

His eyes widened as he took in the mans shaggy chestnut-brown hair that fell elegantly into his iced over gaze, his tall and lean body that he knew would tower over his own tall frame, and the dark blue trench coat with a black sweater and black slacks underneath. His nose was perfect, pointed and sharp and his lips were in a slight frown, telling him of his rather negative mood.

Standing before him was Seto Kaiba, the leader of the Order of the White Dragon and the CEO of Kaiba Corp.

He wasn't wearing his white suit that Jou best knew him in, and seeing him in person was much more different than on the television. But he was still just as arrogant, using his power to get what he wants with absolutely no regard for anyone else.

Nothing but a crook.

_A beautiful crook_, his subconscious whispered much to Jou's annoyance.

"Get up," Kaiba ordered, his voice nothing but a mere whisper.

Jou's heart leaped into his throat as his body lurched forward, but he stopped himself and gave Kaiba a glare of his own. The older mans expression didn't waver, but Jou could have sworn that his mouth twitched up just a fraction.

"**Get**. **Up**. I won't tell you again."

Something in his tone caused Jou to shiver and before he could stop it he was standing, looking up into Kaiba's eyes and holding his breath at the close proximity, the odd smell of pine washing over him softly. Kaiba didn't move back like Jou imagined he would. It seemed as if he was out to intimidate Jou by his height and deepening glare.

Well, two could play at that game. Jou never liked Seto Kaiba; could even go so far as to say he hated his guts. Ryou and Yugi always told him that Jou's temper was going to get him into trouble. But as he stared at Kaiba's perfectly sculptured face he felt his anger taking hold more and more.

He was looking at Jou as if he were but a mere annoyance, a pest that needed squashing with his nose upturned and only his eyes looking down at him like he wasn't even good enough for his full attention.

Multiple times Jou had been called impulsive, even by Malik who if you looked in the dictionary would be the very definition. Jou never thought ahead or thought about the consequences that could come from his actions. Already he had insulted a very powerful and dangerous man, but all Jou saw was an asshole who thought he was better than everyone else. He was nothing but egotistical and he wanted nothing more than to knock him down a notch. Or ten.

"What's your name _boy_."

Jou lifted a golden brow. "What's it to you _thug_?" he spat defiantly, copying Kaiba's own insult on the fact that Jou is only seventeen. He's more of a man than Kaiba could ever hope to be.

Jou almost laughed out right at the stunned look on the assholes face. He recovered quickly, ever so slowly lowering his face to Jou's. His gaze burned into the younger mans, making him shiver all the way down to his toes. Jou had his full attention now and it took all he had to not take a step back away from the menacing man.

Their noses were almost touching. All Jou saw were different shades of blue intermingling and swirling into one unique shade of what Jou had always believed to be a boring and overrated color. He now knew different.

"Don't make me ask you again mutt. I'm not a very patient man, and I know you know who I am and what I'm capable of."

Jou gulped...oh boy. Damn his mouth and stubborn pride!

"Katsuya Jounouchi, _sir_."

The asshole narrowed his eyes into thin slits at his condescending tone and before Jou could move he was pinned against the table, the assholes body flush against his own and keeping him from moving, Kaiba's long arms on each side.

Double damn his mouth and stubborn pride!

Kaiba didn't say anything, instead choosing to stare unwaveringly at Jou until finally he became so unnerved that he shifted ever so slightly. How the hell could this man go so long without blinking? That's just not normal!

A smirk lifted up the corner of Kaiba's mouth, dark mirth flashing across his eyes like a snake stalking an unsuspecting prey.

"Katsuya Jounouchi," he whispered evenly, making Jou flush. Out of anger or something else he didn't know. He was just going to go with anger. "I figured it would be mutt, or a dog name like Lassie. Did you come here to try to save a little girl from a well?"

Now Jou was flushing out of pure rage.

"Speak boy, who's in trouble? Is there a fire somewhere?" he cooed sarcastically.

Jou growled in frustration and shoved against the taller mans chest as hard as he could but he didn't move. If anything he only moved closer. Shit, not even Tristan managed to hold his ground and he worked out every damn day!

_Someone, help! Seventeen years old with a smart mouth needs some rescuing, Pronto!_

"So easily angered. You're quite amusing," he murmured into Jou's ear, making his eyes go wide in response.

What the fuck was going on?

"You are such an asshole! People weren't born to be your amusement. You're not God so you have no right to play his roll."

A dark chuckle had Jou's breath catching in his throat. Damn did he hate him...

"What is God but a fairytale we use out of fear of Death? I'm not God, I'm Death, and it seems as if you've been dying to meet me for quite a while, huh Lassie?"

Kaiba pulled himself back ever so slightly, just enough to see Jou's rather stunned and confused expression.

He had been dying to meet him for a while? What the hell is he talking about? Crazy son of a bitch...

"Go home." His voice was now like a metronome as he stepped away from Jou, his nose upturned again. Jou took a deep breath and slowly without turning his eyes or back to the thug moved to the doorway.

Kaiba smirked, his eyes flashing once more in dark mirth. He found Jou amusing, huh? Well, he found him to be an asshole who likes playing with people's lives and emotions.

"Oh, and Lassie," Kaiba called out casually just as Jou reached the door.

When he first entered the coffee shop there were more than a few people sitting around, but now it was practically empty. He frowned in annoyance and slight weariness. The asshole probably owned it and kicked everyone out or something. Or they ran out when they saw him...

"Next time don't talk to me like that again. I may be forced to punish you, and I'm not a very merciful man. Take this as your only warning."

His words were accompanied by a dark and very wicked smile that flashed his perfectly straight and white teeth. It was not only a threat but a promise, and as Jou stared at his cool but somehow still burning gaze he couldn't help but to wonder if he was missing something.

He would punish him? What the hell did that mean?

Jou turned around and darted out of the coffee shop, his heart beating, his mind racing and with absolutely no intentions of there EVER being a next time. He couldn't stand him on the TV, and he really can't stand him in person.

One thing bothered him however.

He could have hurt him if he wanted to and yet he didn't. That thought left Jou conflicted as he walked home just as the Sun was beginning to set.

Really he just needed therapy. He was obviously bat shit crazy and probably had his fill of murder for the day.

Jou jumped in surprise when his phone went off almost an hour into walking, and recognizing the ring tone he dug it out of his jeans pocket so fast that he nearly dropped it.

"Shizuka!" he breathed into the phone.

"Big brother..."

Jou stopped walking, his heart constricting in his chest at the sound of his sisters soft voice. She had been crying.

"Shizuka, what's wrong? Is something wrong with Ma?"

"Oh Jou, mom is gone. Step-father got involved with some bad men and when I was at school they...I saw them as they were leaving the house and they had a bag of money in their hands. I don't know where they got it from. Jou, we're completely broke."

Jou's heart shattered as his little sister began to cry before forcing herself to choke it back. "They were wearing white suits Jou..."

"Order of the White Dragon," Jou breathed in disbelief. He felt sick.

He had just been talking to the leader! The bastard killed his mother...maybe the woman abandoned him and didn't even send him birth-day cards, but she was still his mother. And poor Shizuka...he had to get to her somehow.

"What? Who are you? No, let go of me!"

Jou snapped back to attention as his sister's screams came through the phone.

"Shizuka!" Jou yelled frantically, making a few of the people passing him look at him in confusion and in some cases annoyance from the tightwads of the society. He knew he looked crazy yelling into a bulky silver cellphone, but he didn't care. His sister was his life.

He heard rustling before deep breathing came in from the other line. "If you want your sister back then you'll have to come for her. If I were you I would hurry. You have until Midnight."

All air left Jou's lungs as his cellphone slipped from him hands, hitting the ground hard.

He began to run to the closest house to him, praying to God that Malik was home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five: The Beginning Motions**

Ryou opened his eyes, his vision foggy and his body feeling like lead. His bedroom door was wide open, his window unlocked and the duck-tape ripped off. _He_ had made it very clear that Ryou could not run from him -ever- and Ryou simply saw no point in hiding anymore.

His lips pursed at that thought. Why would that man go so far to just simple "have" him like he was some possession, a side conquest?

It made no sense and Ryou was all about logic.

Ryou sighed and curled up on his side. What was he going to do? What could he do?

"_Control yourself. Take only what you need from it,_" his alarm on his phone rang, the lyrics singing out in response to Ryou's internal turmoil. MGMT seemed to know just what say to get Ryou out of bed, but when someone like his stalker was involved it was easier said than done; take only what you need from it. What the hell did he possibly need from the situation he had found himself in?

The man had practically ripped all control away from Ryou. It was his goal and he succeeded. Perhaps he'll get a medal for the underground stalker society that he obviously climbed out of.

Ryou snorted at his dry joke as he entered his living room that was more sterile than a hospital with only a black leather couch and recliner, an entertainment center, and a glass coffee table being the main decorations. There was nothing on the wooden floor, no pictures on the white walls -nothing.

It was completely impersonal.

When Ryou entered his kitchen he wasn't that surprised to see a single white piece of paper sitting on his clean marble kitchen counter. He had been waiting for something more for a few days since the park incident. He eyed the piece of paper like he was expecting it do some random act of evil, but with a shake of his head he reminded himself that it was completely illogical.

A piece of paper is a piece of paper regardless of who wrote on it.

He picked the paper up, his eyes recognizing the bold lettering as he read the note only to feel something odd in his chest twisting around, making him queasy.

_It bothers me that your father has left you alone in a big house and never checks up on you. Why stay when you no longer have to be alone?  
_

PS

_Check the microwave._

Ryou sat the letter down and opened the stainless steel microwave, his eyes widening in surprise.

;Bacon, eggs and toast, and they were still lukewarm.

For a moment Ryou just stood there in nothing but an overly large gray t-shirt and boxer briefs, his hair sloppily tied to the nape of his neck and his mind screaming as he tried to digest the carefully made food in his microwave. He had made Ryou breakfast while he was sleeping, the same man who tormented him, keeps breaking into his home, and forced himself on him at the park.

_You liked it_, a voice within his subconscious hissed.

Ryou eyes widened at the innocent sounding voice. How could he have liked it? That..._thug_ nearly killed himself and Yugi without a second thought! The man was insane, unpredictable, scary -and he had left him a note with more passion than Ryou had ever seen or been shown throughout his entire life, as few words as it was.

Ryou shook his head and turned his back to the food, only taking one step forward before freezing in his spot. The food teased his nose, making his stomach growl; when was the last time he ate?

Ryou turned back around, roughly grabbing the food in annoyance before sitting at his kitchen table with the food in front of him. He rolled his eyes when he saw that the eggs were just how he liked them -with no yoke, browned gently and just a touch of pepper.

It really shouldn't have surprised him. Stalker.

With his conflict clear in his brown eyes he grabbed a fork, sat back down and took a bite of the eggs. He closed his eyes and smiled as his taste buds soared with happiness. They were delicious!

Before Ryou knew it he cleared his whole plate, his stomach full and happy for the first time in days. He vaguely noticed that there were no dishes in his sink. Okay. At least his stalker was a clean one.

Ryou jumped at the ringing of his phone, his eyes wide due to the foreign ring tone that he rarely got to hear. He ran into his room, his heart pounding frantically in his chest as he grabbed his phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" he breathed, his heart soaring high at the thought of his father actually wanting to come home and play his role for once. How long had it been since he had seen his sorrowful brown eyes that always seemed to look right through him? Almost a year?

"Ryou," he said formally, his voice cold and making Ryou's heart drop so fast that he nearly threw-up. "I won't be coming back."

He furrowed his brows as his mind analyzed his fathers words. "You won't...be coming back?"

"No. I found a life here in Egypt and I don't want to leave it anymore. I have a responsibility to Katherine. She's pregnant."  
_  
What about your life here that you abandoned_, Ryou almost said in response. In his fathers eyes that life died a long time ago. In a way Ryou had died with his mother and sister. Now his father was replacing him with another child...How could anyone be that frozen, that cruel?

"What about me?" Ryou whispered, his voice raw.

His father was silent for a moment. "You're almost eighteen and out of high school. I've done my part as your father. I'll keep sending you some money until you get a job and graduate."

The air roughly burned Ryou's lungs. "Your part as my father?" he whispered bitterly, his hand on his phone gripping it so tight that his knuckles were turning white. "Your job as my father was to stay here with me after mom and Amaya died. Not run off to Egypt to do expeditions and god knows what else!"

"Ryou I deserve this after all I've been through! I deserve happiness, don't I?"

"No," Ryou whispered evenly before spinning around and throwing his phone as hard as he could at the wall. He watched it shatter, his chest heaving up and down before he sunk down to his knees.

No, he deserved absolutely no happiness in Ryou's eyes.

But neither did he. After all, the reasons for his fathers sorrow and also his own was all Ryou's fault.

No, he didn't deserve happiness or love.

~~W~~W~~W~~

When Malik opened his eyes he was not expecting to find his house empty and his body rested. He searched almost every room for a drunken Hafiz and yet there was no one. He didn't come home and Malik felt...like he was missing something important.

Despite the fact that his mind had yet to figure out what had changed, Malik's body was relaxed instead of its usual tense. He felt calmer walking around the house instead of always peeking into each room to make sure the evil man wasn't there.

But there was one last place Malik had yet to look, and so he stood in front of his fathers bedroom door, scowling at the fact that it was covered in dust (and what looked like throw up though Malik refused to examine it enough to be sure) from lack of use. With a deep breath he opened the door, his eyes going wide as he looked around the empty room.

There were no clothes, no blankets, no Hafiz.

He was gone!

Malik let out the breath he was holding as he stepped out of the barren room and back into the hallway.

He was gone.

He closed his eyes, tears gathering behind his eyelids at the very thought of never having to see that _disgusting_ man ever again. No more sleepless nights, no more pain filled days at school where he had to pretend that nothing was wrong; No more fear.

He was gone...

Frantic knocking on his front door snapped Malik away from his thoughts. He stood up from the floor, his body at some point giving out on him and hurried to the door, forgetting that he wasn't wearing any pants as he flung the door open, his eyes landing on a broken down version of Jou.

His friend's eyes were red-rimmed, his face blotchy and his short golden hair a tousled sweaty mess.

Malik vaguely noticed that the Sun was almost completely down. He had slept just about the whole day away.

"Shizuka, they took her!" Jou said so quickly that Malik barely even heard him.

The taller boy stepped inside, brushing past Malik without hesitation before he started to pace the floor.

"I was just talking to her, and they took her. Why, why would he do that?" he muttered under his breath. "I have until midnight, how am I suppose to get on White Dragon territory without getting shot down?"

"White Dragon territory?" Malik shouted in alarm, making Jou jump and look at him like he finally realized he wasn't alone.

"Yeah," Jou said softly, "I met Seto Kaiba at a coffee shop on the border of their territory and the next thing I knew Shizuka was calling me saying our mother was murdered. They took her Malik and I only have until midnight to get to her. I don't know what to do..."

Malik narrowed his eyes. "Jou, get your shit together and let's come up with a plan. If we're going into gangland than we need an order of action."

Malik's own personal problems could wait. Jou needed him and Malik needed a distraction. Besides, he had a lot of pent-up anger that needed to be released. This was war.

…And stupid.

If Malik survived he was sure he was at least going to get the snot beat out of him. Jou and Malik had bad enough tempers on their own. They only seemed to feed off each other when Yugi and Ryou weren't around.

"We?" Jou mumbled. "There is no we Malik. I can't let you risk yourself like that."

Malik rolled his eyes. "Oh shut the hell up and let me get dressed so we can go."

Jou said nothing as Malik brushed passed him to his room. Malik sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head on the wall.

Why did it seem like everything was falling apart?

It only took him a second to put on black pants that were easy to move in, a black long-sleeve shirt and a black baseball cap on his head to cover his bright hair. He dug through his clothes and found a black t-shirt and another black hat for Jou.

He exited his room, throwing the articles of clothing to Jou who caught it easily despite how hard Malik had thrown it.

"What is this for?" Jou asked curiously, finally seeming a little more like his usual self.

Good. Malik didn't need Jou to snap and go crazy when so much was at stake. Jou's whole reason for living was being held captive by a bunch of maniacs.

"We're going incognito."

Jou snorted. "Malik, they're going to be on the look out."

Malik shrugged, rolling his violet eyes skyward. "Just put it on and follow me."

And like a lost puppy Jou did, following Malik through a door and into the garage where a beaten up dark green mustang sat. Jou whistled low in his throat, his eyes trailing over the rusted paint, the worn tires and the hood where he knew a bad ass engine was waiting to be brought to life.

Jou watched as Malik opened the driver's door with a key before turning his attention to Jou. He raised a single, delicate eyebrow at Jou's wide-eyed look.

"Are you driving?"

Malik smirked, his eyes flashing in excitement. "Yup."

"Oh no the hell you aren't!" Jou said aggressively.

Malik rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Chill out Jou. We don't have time to argue so just get in," he said tiredly, like Jou was a little kid who wouldn't follow directions as he disappeared into the car. Only seconds later the muscle car was roaring, Malik revving up the engine.

"I'm going to die," Jou mumbled before opening the passenger door and getting inside the car.

He wrinkled his nose at the horrible smell of cigarettes, beer and musk. The car had trash littered all throughout it, but they both did their best to not look at it too closely.

Malik adjusted his seat, rolled down both windows, and a little too quickly backed out of the garage and floored it on to the streets. Jou held on for dear life as the tires squealed in protest, causing the car to fishtail until Malik finally got his bearings.

All Jou could hear was Malik's crazed, insane laughter, his eyes filled with a bright light, his face shrouded with joy. That was when it hit Jou.

"Malik," he said slowly once his friend finally calmed down enough, "where is your Dad?"

Malik's body went tense for a moment before a small smile fell over his flushed face. "He's gone. Packed his shit and left sometime last night."

Jou never claimed to be smart and a lot seemed to go over his head, but something about what Malik had just revealed to him was unsettling. He turned towards his friend, studying his profile as he tried to find the right words that won't set Malik off.

"Malik," he said even more slowly, his golden eyes showing his weariness, "why would your dad pack his stuff and leave, and yet leave his car behind? He loved this car."

Malik slammed on the brakes.

Jou screamed bloody murder, his hands shooting out to stop him from slamming into the windshield or even possibly flying through it. Where the fuck were the seat belts in this deathtrap?

Jou surly was going to die...

"He wouldn't have left his car..." Malik whispered, his eyes wide and frozen in fear. "What if he comes back for it?"

Jou sighed. "I don't know Malik, but right now he's not here and we need to save my sister. Do you need me to drive?" he whispered gently.

Malik didn't say anything, but he put the car in park and got out of the driver's seat so fast that he nearly tripped in the process to get away from it.

Jou, a little more calmly, got out of the car and moved to the driver's seat as Malik got in beside him. He moved the seat back a little and put the car in drive.

Malik laid his head against the window and closed his eyes. Things truly were falling apart.

~~W~~W~~W~~

_He couldn't move, couldn't see, but he could feel. Oh boy could he feel. Hands, lips, warm breath; such glorious, delicious, forbidden feelings. And Yugi loved every bit of it._

_"Be mine?"_

_Yugi's heart soared, his body setting to flames at the uncertain, soft words._

_"Yes," he whispered, his voice odd to his own ears. He sounded confident, sure and husky. Where was his usual timid voice that was way too high-pitched?_

_Suddenly Yugi could see, whatever blinding him gone as crimson red took place of the stark black. In fascination he gazed into the those soft eyes, wondering how such a domineering, merciless man could look at him so gently._

_Different shades of red -dark and light- and diluted mahogany brown swirled separately, each maintaining their own colors and yet somehow combining into one another._

_It was a perfect symbolism for the man hovering above him. He had never met someone who could wear so many faces at once._

_"Oh Yugi, you don't know what you do to me," he whispered, his eyes boring into Yugi's so deeply that it caused him to shiver, starting from his toes and not stopping until it spread throughout his whole body._

_He was wrong, he did know and he was showing it just through the two pieces of artwork that he called eyes. He was always so stoic and controlled, but his eyes were showing Yugi everything. He wanted Yugi to accept him and was afraid that he wouldn't._

_"I'm going to take you now," he said a little more strongly, all uncertainty leaving his eyes as something primal and dark entered his godly features.  
_

_Suddenly the warmth Yugi felt was gone as hands reached around his neck, choking him until he couldn't breathe..._

"I know who you are Yugi..."

Yugi jumped, his hand on his heart as he looked around his surroundings.

He was in his room. How did he get in his room? A few more moments went by before his memory jogged, and Yugi groaned as he laid back down.

His talk with Yami did absolutely no good. He didn't agree to help Ryou or stop his "employee" from torturing his friend.

_"Is it Akefia he is running from or is it himself?"_ Yami had asked him, and the thought had Yugi pursing his lips in contemplation.

He needed to talk to Ryou about that.

But because Yugi had, rather recklessly, went to talk to Yami, now he was faced with a dilemma. Not only was his meeting with him completely confusing, but the way Yami kept changing acts and faces around Yugi gave him whiplash.

He didn't ask the man to kneel in front of him and invade his personal space for crying out loud! And the expression on the man's face as he was being ushered out of Yami's office by Duke was less than kind.

And then on top of that now he was having...interesting (hot and frightening) dreams about the man.

No, gangster.

Yugi groaned and slapped his hand over his face. What the hell was he thinking? The man was dangerous. He had witnessed it first hand! Besides, the Black Chaos Brotherhood is very strict on having anything to do with people outside of their "family."

He was torn.

"Yugi, are you up?"

He opened his eyes and looked towards his grandfather standing in the doorway. As his eyes met matching amethyst, guilt slammed into Yugi like a train with broken breaks and uncertain control.

"Yeah, I'm up," he said quietly.

His grandfather was short, hunched over and had wild gray hair. His eyes were kind, but nothing passed by his grandfather. Yugi didn't budge as the older man looked him over.

"My friend Arthur Hawkins had a heart-attack and I need to visit him, so I won't be back for a few days. Do you mind watching over the shop for a few more hours today?"

"Not at all. I know you have wanted to go visit him for a while now anyway," Yugi said gently.

His grandfather gave him a weak smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Get dressed and I'll wait for you in the shop."

"Okay."

Yugi sighed and stood up from his bed, not even caring to make it as he stumbled across his messy room and to his closet. He grabbed the first thing he could find, a blue t-shirt and black jeans, threw it on and walked out of his room.

He felt like crap, mentally and physically, and could care less what he looked like. It was nothing in comparison to how he felt.

He walked down the stairs and entered the Game Shop, frowning slightly when he saw that it was busy. Normally he didn't mind working on Saturdays, but he just didn't have it in him to explain every little thing about duel monsters to each kid that came in.

When the time came to finally shut the shop down Yugi was frustrated, tired and ready for dinner and a nap. He rested his head on the front desk, his head pounding and his eyes burning from having them open when he was just so damn tired.

Duke didn't get him home until almost three (which was a very silent car ride) and then Yugi's body refused to relax. Too much was just going through his mind for what was safe.

The shop door bell ringing had Yugi groaning in frustration. "We're closed!" he snapped uncharacteristically, the footsteps pausing for a moment.

"Well that's not very polite Mr. Muto. Do you talk to all of your customers like that?"

Yugi's head snapped up, his eyes meeting amused crimson, a knowing smirk on the intruders face as they looked Yugi up and down.

"Hello Yugi. Lock up. We're going for a ride."

~~W~~W~~W~~

Her golden flecked eyes stared blankly into the expensive wooden flooring, her mind blank and her small body drawn into herself.

The door opened but she didn't look up, only squeezing herself tighter in response. As of yet they hadn't hurt her, but just because she was only fourteen didn't mean she was stupid. Shizuka knew enough about gangs to know that she was in danger and probably always would be now that they knew her name and face. What did her stepfather and mother do to cause such horrible events to happen? Why did horrible things happen in the first place?

Shizuka jumped up in surprise when someone plopped down in front of her, making her eyes snap up from the floor. A boy about her age with long black hair, tan skin and deep blue eyes with odd purple specks was sitting before her wearing a small but genuine smile.

"Hey. I'm Mokuba," he said lightly, his eyes filling up with so much light that Shizuka felt guilty when her empty stare caused his smile to fall and his internal light to dim.

"My brother has no intentions on hurting you. He'll let you go. Until then let's be friends okay?"

Something within the boys eyes soon had Shizuka smiling back, making the boy's smile brighten like someone had just turned up the Sun. It was completely infectious.

"Mokuba, you shouldn't be in here."

Both young teens turned towards the doorway where a tall black-haired woman was standing with a frown on her face. Her eyes were like the ocean, but were unmoving like a pond. Shizuka couldn't help but to wonder what would give such a beautiful woman an expression so dull.

Despite the white, curve clinging suit that told of this woman's position in the gang that kidnapped her, there was something about the woman that saddened Shizuka.

She must have at some point given up something very important to her.

"Sorry Isis. I just think my brother went a little too far this time. And all for some guy..."

"Silence Mokuba!" the woman snapped sternly.

"Alright, alright," Mokuba mumbled in annoyance as he stood up from the floor, brushing off his orange sweatshirt mindlessly.

With a half wave, half salute, Mokuba casually strolled from the room and Shizuka could have sworn she saw Isis smile before her stone face was back in place.

Soon Shizuka was all alone in a small room with nothing in it, not even a window.

It was so quiet that she could almost sleep, but she was afraid and her stomach was so queasy that she was scared she would throw up if she even so much as moved.

_**"Fuck you money-bags! Give me my goddamn sister back!"**_ a voice roared so loud that it made Shizuka jump as hope swelled in her chest.

Jou! 

* * *

Next chapter we'll get to see what Jou has to go through before finally getting to Kaiba =] Review and let me know what you think of this chapter, pwease.


	7. Chapter 7

**I decided to post another chapter since it may be some time before I can put out another one. I was also just really wanting to put this chapter out because we FINALLY get to see inside Yami's head. I love writing from his eyes. He's so hot and cold and thinks one thing that contradicts what he does and it's so fascinating. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Falling Deeper Into Hell**

The muscle car stopped at the border, both boys quiet and terrified though neither one would admit it. They had their bravest faces on.

But what now? How were they supposed to find Shizuka without getting shot down first?

In the distance was a tall skyscraper; Kaiba Corp. Jou scowled in furry at the building. Is it possible for a building to mock you? If not than Jou was going insane. The big KC was lit up exceptionally bright tonight, and it glowed at the top of the building like it was daring Jou to come closer.

"_We have your sister so enter if you dare -Lassie..."_ he imagined it saying. He narrowed his eyes in increased rage.

"Come on. The sooner we find Shizuka the sooner we can put this mess behind us," Malik said from the passenger seat, but both boys knew that they were already in too deep. Seto Kaiba was a powerful, ruthless, arrogant man, but he still took care to cover his ass.

No one was untouchable after-all. Just ask John Dillinger.

It was odd that he would lure Jou into his territory when he was such a powerful and wanted man. He was practically inviting him to fuck him up and get him arrested out of revenge. That was assuming he could escape with both Shizuka and Malik still breathing.

With a deep breath to calm down Jou's nausea, he let off the breaks and officially entered White Dragon territory.

It was very different from Black Chaos Brotherhood territory who preferred their territory unkempt and unlit on the outside -for whatever reason.

The roads were clean, newly paved, and glistened under the street lamps, and under the full moon it looked as if diamonds were mixed in with the cement which twinkled every time a small bit of light hit them. The building's were tall and proud without one rundown part to ruin its pristine look. White Dragon territory was nicer than any part of Upper Domino that Jou and Malik had ever seen.

But going on White Dragon territory was signing away the rights to your life. Once you enter you don't leave, so unlike the Black Chaos Brotherhood who could go anywhere they wanted, the White Dragons don't ever leave their side of the town unless on business where it's get in and get out.

Yet Jou had seen Seto Kaiba on the border without his trademark white suit or even a guard. Maybe he was a little more daring and underhanded than the news gave him credit for. Or perhaps he just has a shit ton of money and a big ego to boot.

"Holy crap, look at these houses Jou! Talk about rich."

The houses were all white, two stories with nice sized grass filled yards and two garages. Why the hell would anyone need two garages? Jou narrowed his eyes and shook his head. Why do rich people just throw away their money on things they don't need?

That was unfortunately all Jou could see due to the car lights being off so they wouldn't attract too much attention.

Like the hum of the mustang wouldn't give them away...but Malik was persistent and Jou wasn't in the mood to listen to his whining.

"How are we supposed to find them?" Jou muttered, his eyes glancing at the car clock in obvious apprehension.

9:00PM.

"He has Kaiba Corp in the very dead center but I doubt they're there. Too obvious," Malik muttered out loud. "He won't be in any neighborhood or tightly closed space. In his commercials he looks like he really hates crowds and people," he explained with a shrug when Jou gave him a deadpanned look. "If I had to guess he is in a secluded area further back in the territory surrounded by big fences and guards. Once we get in the area it shouldn't be too hard to find."

Jou snorted. "Where the hell do you come up with this crap?"

"TV," Malik said seriously, causing them both to laugh before silence claimed them once more.

It took almost an hour before Jou found the right area. Slowly the buildings and houses were becoming less and less crowded and spaced further apart before they stopped all together. Jou slowed down the car when the paved road turned into dirt and white gravel.

"Where are the guards and crap?" Malik questioned as they trailed further down the driveway, Jou squinting to see since the headlights were still off.

"I haven't seen one gang member trailing the streets either. The other gang's roads were filled with members," Jou mused.

"I remember," Malik hummed in thought, his violet eyes scanning the thickening forest around them with trepidation. It was odd, but hopefully it meant that they had managed to go unnoticed. Jou didn't even want to think of the alternative to his theory. The only thing he cared about was getting his sister to safety.

When lights began to peek through the forest Jou stopped the car and turned it off, leaving the keys in the ignition as both boys left the car.

"Incognito time," Malik smirked, pulling his hat down more into his eyes as they continued to walk down the unnecessary long driveway.

"You are having way too much fun with this," Jou muttered in disbelief as he watched his friend hold up his hands with his two index fingers pressed together like a gun before a huge white mansion came into view.

For a moment they were both were overcome by panic as they glanced at the huge iron fence blocking them from going any further. They could see two guards trailing from opposite directions, stark white suits, black glasses (for some reason) and a huge gun held in both of their hands across their chest.

Jou new shit about guns and now he wished that he had listened when Tristan took him to the shooting range on their second date.

"Ah! A Thompson 1928, otherwise known as the Tommy Gun. Classic," Malik whispered, his eyes bright with admiration.

At Jou's surprised and confused look he added, "It's a Sub-Machine gun," like that was supposed to mean something to him.

Jou shook his head and continued to watch the guards for a moment as they trailed down the fence, his heart sinking more and more as he watched. How were they supposed to sneak over the fence, get through the huge yard and into the biggest mansion Jou had ever seen? There were guards with guns all over the place!

"We should try to find a weak spot where the guards aren't paying attention. You always have those few that are in it just for the money."

Jou followed Malik, both of them keeping low and far back so they could take cover in the shadows. They had the place lit up like a Christmas-tree. Seto Kaiba was the reason why there was Global warming.

It seemed like they were walking forever before Malik suddenly stopped, Jou nearly crashing into him.

"Fuck this! I'm just going to barge in there and demand they give me my sister back," Jou hissed, his patience wearing thin.

"Shut up and stop being stupid. Follow my lead," Malik hissed dryly without turning around, his eyes focused on the guard on the other side of the fence.

Jou almost snapped back at Malik until he finally noticed his surroundings.

It was dark in this area, and judging by the aggressive cussing the tall dark-skinned guard was doing, it was an unplanned darkness. He looked around, the boys unable to see his expression.

"Where the hell is Carlos?" he muttered before turning away from the fence.

Only seconds later there was a sound of...plants being watered? Jou furrowed his eyebrows.

It was dark outside, why would anyone be watering the plants?

"Dude, is he fucking taking a piss?" Jou whispered loudly in surprise.

"I swear to god Jou, if you don't chill out and stop being loud you and I are going to throw down before the night is through," Malik snapped back, his eyes aflame with furry before he began to sneak forward.

Jou frowned and sighed, feeling guilty, scared and worried for his baby sister. Malik was putting himself in danger and all Jou was doing is giving him a hard time. But Malik wasn't one that you could say I'm sorry to and have everything be normal. He didn't forgive easy unlike Yugi who believed in second chances, so with that in mind Jou followed after his smaller friend in silence.

The guard was still urinating, his back fortunately to them still.

Jou stayed quiet as he crouched down and waited next to Malik who seemed to be waiting for something, his eyes darting back and forth around them with an odd seriousness.

"Carlos man, wait up!" the guard suddenly yelled before he jogged a further bit away, leaving his post unguarded.

"Perfect," Malik said with a smile as he ran forward towards the fence, picking up a stick from the ground and poking the silver metal with it.

"I thought it would be an electric fence," Jou whispered in surprise.

"Me to," Malik said as he began to climb without a second thought.

Jou followed suit, but being more athletic, flexible and in better shape, he was on top of the fence in a matter of seconds. He threw his long legs over, careful of the spikes on the top as he began to quickly descend down.

Gracefully he jumped down the last half of the way and watched with worry and amusement as Malik finally (clumsily) made it to the top of the fence. Jou peeked behind him at the two guards, raising a brow at the smell of Marijuana.

Malik sure knew how to read people.

Speaking of Malik...

Jou had to cover his mouth to hold in the laughter at the sight of his poor friend. One pants leg was caught on a spike, his other leg flailing around as he tried to unattached his pants. Malik's body was vertical, both of his hands holding on for dear life.

Finally Malik unhooked himself, but his grip gave out much to Jou's horror.

With a grunt Jou was crushed into the ground, Malik lying on top of him, groaning softly. They both stayed still as they listened, only breathing easier when the talking of the two guards were still loud and unaware by the breach. How they didn't notice them was beyond Jou, but he wasn't complaining.

The moment they both got back on their feet they began to move, keeping low to the ground and hoping the whole time that the darkness was going to keep being their ally.

_I'm coming Shizuka..._

~~W~~W~~W~~

His smirk was one full of dark amusement, and if you knew his lack of expressions well enough, admiration.

Frostbitten blue eyes gazed at the large wall where it showed him all the happenings around his mansion. The security camera's didn't miss a thing regardless of the weather or time of day, and there was not a single area where there wasn't a camera watching besides his own personal room.

Seto Kaiba made sure of that personally. He couldn't have disorder go unnoticed when there were so many people who could decide to tempt fate. Or Death. Depends on how it's looked at.

He tapped his long finger against the armrest of his chair slowly, raising a perfectly sculptured eyebrow at the two young men who were currently playing James Bond in his garden on the eastern side of the mansion. The night vision of the camera showed their black clothing and hats -Such a clique thing to do but very amusing to watch.

It was fascinating how they slid right by his guards without their notice. He would have to do something about that. He didn't tolerate laziness.

"You could stop them at anytime."

Yes, that he could, but then the game would be over much too soon.

"I want to see how far he will go," was his impersonal reply.

The other man in the room didn't miss a beat. "Are you that bored with your life that you have to manipulate a teenage boy by kidnapping his baby sister just to entertain yourself? It's risky."

His fingers stilled, the ceased tapping now making the room eerily quiet. The man continued.

"You've never gone so far out of your way for another person. I can't imagine you doing this sick game of yours just to kill him, and yet you are allowing him into our headquarters. So what is it about him that makes him different?"

Kaiba turned Mariku's question over in his head, his eyes still focused solely on the taller of the two as they drew closer to the mansion. Soon the game will be over and they will be caught. What then? The blankness of his mind unnerved him.

Mariku always seemed to test Kaiba in ways that no one dared to. He made him question the world, his actions, his feeling; he wasn't afraid of what Kaiba would do to him if he said the wrong thing. He was willing to stand up to him.

_He_ wasn't afraid to stand up to him either. It was, to put it simply, _enthralling_. He could still remember the passionate light flashing in his puppy like brown eyes, the angry flush of his cheeks, and the bite of his words. He responded so heavily to his crude comments without a thought of consequences.

Rather he stays alive or dies will revolve around how far he is willing go. What will it take to break him and make him as spineless and weak as the rest of the world?

"He's just some amusing stupid boy who had the misfortune of catching my attention," he said evenly, the gruff undertone of his voice coming out a little more than usual, something that would not go unnoticed by the other man in the room.

His response was met by silence as both men watched as the intruders accidentally triggered the outside alarm,the guards finally springing to action as they restrained the boys who were now fighting for their lives.

Kaiba's smirk was back as red lights began to flash, reflecting off his eyes like little flames. Time to see just how deep Katsuya Jonouchi's courage truly lies.

~~W~~W~~W~~

Ryou was feeling tired and worn. The grocery bags felt like weights. Even his white sneakers felt like weights on his feet and each step was a little harder to take. After the phone call with his father Ryou suddenly didn't want to be in that impersonal house anymore.

To him it felt like more of a lie, a prison.

He sighed as a fire ambulance flew passed him, his eyes gazing up at the dark sky. How did the day go by so fast?

His brow furrowed at the thick cloud of smoke in the distance, his quick mind noting not even a second later that he was walking in that same direction. His heart picked up pace when another ambulance passed by, its sirens loud in warning.

"You're over reacting Ryou. You're just being paranoid," he mumbled to himself, the panic finally taking hold as a third fire truck sped by.

No longer aware of his bodies fatigue or the bags of groceries he began to run, his heart-beat pounding in his ears as his feet slapped across the sidewalk.

He didn't slow when he finally saw his worst fear come true -the house that acted as a place of refuge and solitary confinement for the passed four years shrouded in a black mass of smoke.

The flames licked the house vengefully, and didn't seem to be affected by the vast amount of water the firemen were trying to tame it with. It lashed out, breaking glass and destroying everything that Ryou owned.

"No!" he screamed, his vision blurring as he ran forward. Orange -Yellow; how could such happy and bright colors be apart of something so evil and destructive? It was slow motion, an outer body experience as he neared the house, the people crowed on the streets parting for him with surprise, only some trying to get him to stop though he slipped by them without losing speed.

At some point his groceries disappeared but Ryou didn't care. The fire might as well take those to; they might as well take him.

"Ryou!"

Something hard hit him, taking him off his feet and knocking the air out of his lungs. Time sped up as he moved away from the burning house, the noise finally hitting his ears like bombs going off in a war. He could hear screaming (was that him?) and the sound of the fire destroying everything he owned.

He was put down on his feet, a tall and wide body blocking his view of what was his house. He blinked away the tears that had yet to fallen and looked up. Pale lavender eyes were regarding him with relief and worry, but he didn't see an ounce of sympathy or even empathy.

Just a cold acceptance of what was taking place. Ryou wished he could separate himself from his emotions like that.

A loud bang snapped him out of it, causing Ryou's panicked state to take place once more as he reached his hand up to his neck...only to feel that something was missing.

"My necklace," Ryou whispered in horror.

"What necklace?" Akefia questioned, his arms wrapping around Ryou waist tighter though he didn't notice.

Vaguely he could hear his screaming and could feel his hands hitting something hard. He couldn't breath, air refusing to enter his lungs. A panic attack; he was subjectable to them anytime he began to become too overwhelmed. He was taught how to calm himself down, but in his frenzied mind he just couldn't remember.

All he could feel was anger, pain and so much sorrow that he felt as if he was drowning in it.

He trashed around and screamed, coming apart as he beat the hard chest that he was being crushed against. They were moving away, the sound of the fire laughing as it destroyed the only thing he had left of his sister no longer taunting his ears.

He heard the sound of a car beeping before a door opened and he was gently placed inside. His body sunk against the seats, his eyes unfocused as something brushed against his cheek gently.

"Take this and relax," a deep voice whispered soothingly in Ryou's ear.

Something, a pill, pressed against his lips. He opened his mouth and without any water swallowed the pill down.

"Good boy," Akefia whispered. "Do you feel it trying to take you away, kinda like a tidal wave?"

Yes, Ryou could feel it trying to rip away the last bit of his awareness and self-control.

"Let it take you away and guide you to a safer, less painful place Ryou. When you wake up we can handle everything then. For now just let it go," his voice whispered, something warm brushing his hair out of his face before the body heat was gone.

His words sounded so sweet. Ryou wanted nothing more than to let it go, to let go of his endless amount of self-control, and because of his self-control endless amount of silenced pain.

He pried his eyes open and made them focus even though they threatened to close and not open back up. He managed to make out Akefia's figure standing a little ways away from the vehicle, a cellphone pressed to his ear though his attention was still on him.

Without warning his eyes shut, his body feeling like it was soaring higher and higher as his body warmed up in such a comforting way that he couldn't help but to smile.

And he let it go.

~~W~~W~~W~~

The smirk was barely noticeable as he watched him lock up the game shop, his child-like eyes glancing at him every five seconds in alarm and slight anger. It was amusing to say the least. The boy had a backbone when it came to his friends, but when it was just him he was shy and quiet. He obviously didn't value his own life and happiness as much as he did others. Something about that churned Yami's stomach in unease.

It made him remember some bits of his past that he chose to block out and never remember in his new life. Caring gets you nowhere.

"Why are you here?" Yugi finally asked after a moment of tense silence -on his part at least. Yami was the perfect picture of ease.

"I told you. We're going for a ride," Yami said calmly, his deep crimson eyes confident and sure that Yugi was going to comply.

"I don't trust you," Yugi snapped, his face becoming more and more angry the more nonchalant Yami became.

Yugi's emotions were easy to manipulate if you knew the right buttons to push. Yami rather enjoyed learning what made others snap, tick or just plain annoyed if he was feeling playful enough. It gave him a sense of power knowing people's limitations and also their weaknesses.

There was just something about the young man before him that called to every dark bone, every dark impulse in his body. He wanted to defile him, taint him, obtain him and figure out what the boy was hiding.

He wanted to dominate him. He was the only pure thing left in their dirty, bloody world.

"And you shouldn't," he said darkly, allowing some of this thoughts to flash through his eyes. "I am capable of many things Mr. Muto, and they say I don't have an ounce of a conscience. But you should know that already."

Yugi's eyes were wide, his cheeks flushed pink though Yami doubted that he knew it. Yugi didn't quite understand what kind of danger he was to him. His innocence called to everything that Yami was, and he was just as drawn to him in response. Dark to light; right to wrong.

"If I come with you where will we be going?"

Yami's eyebrow twitched. "For a ride. Must you ask so many questions?"

"Yes. Like I said, I don't trust you. You wouldn't help my friend and abruptly cut our conversation off. Obviously you had nothing more to say so I'm just trying to figure out why you're here all of a sudden. And how to do know where I live?"

Yami closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

He spent a huge chunk of his life sitting back and waiting for the bastard Dragons to make a mistake before he made his own move. He was a tactician after all, and therefore had almost an endless amount of patience. When it comes to battle and war at least.

But already Yugi was plucking at his nerves with all of his pointless questioning.

"I have connections. Now remain quiet, follow me and please, don't talk."

Yami almost laughed when he saw the enraged, surprised look flash across Yugi's face at his rather crude, cut and dry tone of voice. He may have said the word "please" but it was very much a demand.

Without waiting to see if he would follow Yami exited the building, walking the short ways to his black Audi. The windows were darkly tinted, his rims black, and the interior black leather.

Akefia called his Audi the Black Mobile; a different interpretation of Batman's Bat Mobile.

With a snort of amusement at his second in command he unlocked his car and turned his attention towards the light footsteps. The touches of a satisfied smile made his lips twisted only slightly.

Yugi had followed after him, somehow still looking delicious in a wrinkled blue t-shirt and with his hair messier than usual. He looked unsure and slightly surprised with himself; truly like a moth to a flame as they say.

His eyes were on Yami's car, wonder and admiration in their childish depths. This was only his car he took out into Upper Domino. It blended in well enough, much like his black leather jacket, white t-shirt and washed out blue jeans.

Yami knew how to blend in while still showing style and class unlike that arrogant idiot that led the Order of the White Dragon Pussy's.

"You do that a lot."

His eyes snapped up to Yugi who hadn't seemed to move from his spot. He was frowning slightly, his eyes, for some odd reason, showing sorrow.

"Do what?" Yami questioned dispassionately, though truthfully he was curious to know what it was he was referring to.

Yami went through very careful precautions to keep his emotions, thoughts, and motives hidden. He no longer had to even try anymore it came so naturally.

"Your lips twitch up like you want to smile and yet you stop yourself."

Such an innocent sentence and yet it was like all the air got knocked out of Yami's chest.

"If you're coming get in. I don't have all day," he snapped before he could stop himself, his eyes cold as he glanced up at the lowering Sun.

He only had a couple of hours before he would have to go back to being Yami, leader of the Black Chaos Brotherhood. His time truly was limited.

Once he was in the dark confinements of his car, the left over smell of smoked blunts and cigarettes calming his nerves slightly, he started his car and closed his eyes.

He needed to keep himself in check. This boy didn't need to see just how fucked up he really could be. It would no doubt scare him into a new city and he couldn't have that. He would have to hunt him down personally and he...well he was going to hate him either way so it really didn't matter.

The car door opened, letting in a small amount of light before Yugi shut the door, trapping himself in a cage with a hungry lion who was very much famished.

"Buckle up," Yami ordered before he took off, expertly shifting gears as he maneuvered through the streets.

Rather Yugi meant to or not he did as Yami asked and didn't talk, instead watching the road in front of them as they sped through town.

When Yugi sneaked a peek at him while they were stopped at a red light he could practically see the wheels turning in his head. Yugi was drawing some form of a conclusion about him. With what information, Yami had no idea, but he wouldn't deny a chance to hear someone tell him what they think they know.

"What is it Yugi? I'm curious to know what has given you such a look of concentration."

Yami took off down the street again, shifting gears so fluently that the car didn't even lurch forward. Driving was one of the few things he enjoyed anymore and he took every chance he had to get in one of his cars and hit the streets.

It was his only taste of freedom.

"You're a control freak aren't you? You have to always be in control of everyone and everything around you. I suppose that's fitting for a leader of a gang," Yugi said dryly.

Yami shifted again, but this time to slow down the car as he pulled into a vacant parking lot. He put the car in park before he turned it off, and shifted in his seat so he was facing Yugi's small form. Even in the dim lighting he could see the apprehension on the boys face.

Yami loved that he was afraid and yet still stood his ground.

"Yes Yugi, I am a control freak. I am also very, very dominate and don't tolerate being questioned. When I say jump I expect the other person to jump without even asking how high," he said softly, watching with another twinge of satisfaction when the boy shivered.

"Now that you know a little about me, how about you tell me something about you, Yugi. It's only fair," he cooed teasingly.

Yami watched as Yugi's small body went rigid, his pink lips parting slightly as his eyes flashed in panic. His reaction was interesting but he let it go, instead cocking his head to the side and raising a single eyebrow.

"Um, I like to play games," Yugi stuttered nervously.

"As do I sweet Yugi. And I never lose."

Yugi flushed at his words as he trapped him with his eyes. They were alone, it was dark and yet Yugi was still sitting next to him even as he drew in closer. He was a predator and Yugi his prey, yet he didn't even seem to know just how much danger he was in. Innocence had a way of masking darkness for something harmless.

The things Yami wanted to do to him; he was as dark as they come.

"If I were you little one, I would run far, far away and I'd stay away. I am not the kind of man you want," he whispered, his lips only an inch from touching his soft pink ones. "I am a murder," he continued darkly, "and there is no guarantee that I won't hurt you, that I won't break that pure spirit right in here," he said as he lifted a large hand and placed it softly against the top of his chest, right where his pounding heart was.

He felt his rather than saw Yugi take a shaky breath in. Yami knew in that moment that he was not going to run from him. It was the worst the mistake the boy will have ever made.

"Foolish little boy," Yami whispered huskily before placing his lips softly against Yugi's, his instincts screaming for him take things further and to show him just how dominating he could be...

The ringing of his phone had him snapping back away from Yugi and is sweet lips so quick that it was like he had never moved. He pulled the screaming device from his pocket and placed it to his ear, his body stiffening as he listened to Akefia's hurried words on the other end. He glanced at Yugi who was staring at him with wide, dazzling eyes. He looked very much like a deer in headlights.

"I'm on my way," he said without expression or any real emotion, his eyes still on Yugi as he finally realized the tense air and also what had almost taken place.

Yugi's face turned scarlet red, a horrified and confused expression flashing across his face before a look of concern replaced it.

"We need to go. And please Yugi, don't start playing 20 questions," he snapped when he saw his mouth open. "I will tell you when I calm down enough to say it without causing some random act of violence," he mumbled irritably.

Yami turned away from him when he saw that he was going to listen before aggressively starting up his car. He began to drive towards his territory, a scowl on his face as Akefia's phone call replayed in his head.

Akefia was sure that the White Dragons attacked someone under their protection as an act of war. Yami didn't know what to make of it, but any theory he came up with pissed him off. For the last few months they hadn't had any confrontations, but Seto Kaiba can't ever seem to play nice for long. If it was him than he would leave something behind, something just for Yami to let him know who to look for.

Yami was going to have to investigate, but it seemed as if _someone_ wanted his attention.

Well, they most surly had it now.

* * *

**Okay so there's a few things I want to know when you guys leave a comment.**

**1: Whose point of view do you like reading and why?**

**2:Which one in your favorite out of Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Jou and why.**

**3: Which one out of Yami, Kaiba, Mariku and Akefia is you're fav and once again why.**

**I would like to know which ones you guys are enjoying more thus far. Review and let me know what you think =]**


	8. Chapter 8

**WOW. Thank you guys for the reviews and letting me know who like more as of right now. I will ask again once we learn the character more =D So you so much for 00Midnight00, AnimeHannah, Guest, Time-Stopping-9990 for your input. I noticed no one said they liked Kaiba so far...I don't know if these next chapters are going to help much. Be warned. He's an asshole.**

Also, say hello to a new character!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Flying Emotions**

Malik's fist were violent and out for blood, but he just wasn't strong enough to get the guard off him. He even punched the guy in the nuts, but as he fell down to his knees he didn't let go. He took Malik's ass down with him, both of his arms wrapped around the smaller boy so tightly that he was sure he was going to have bruises. Malik kept going regardless of the guards overpowering strength and despite the fact that he was getting more tired with each swing.

Jou on the other hand was pounding the other guards face in (the one that took a piss right in front of them), and more guards were coming to restrain his blood crazed friend.

"Don't you touch me! You didn't even wash your hands you sicko!" Jou roared right before another, larger guard, tackled him straight to the ground.

Malik flinched, but Jou's screaming didn't stop. It was, _"fuck this, fuck that, fuck you and fuck you too!"_ but Malik could hear the hysteria in his friend's voice. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to save Shizuka.

Malik wasn't so sure. It was odd that they weren't using their guns, instead choosing to restrain them the hard way. Did Jou leave something out when he was telling Malik about his run in with Seto Kaiba?

The guards began to walk, Malik flailing around and trying to kick the guard who had his back pressed against his chest and his feet up off the ground. He restrained Malik with his arms, but was careful of his legs since he now knew that he would gladly play dirty. He even made sure that his arm wasn't near Malik's mouth so he couldn't bite the guard...again.

Jou on the other hand had to be carried by two guards, one restraining his feet and the other restraining his arms. Jou's mouth kept going a mile a minute, but the guards ignored him. The guard Jou had beaten to a bloody pulp was left behind, unable to even stand.

Maybe now he'll remember to wash his hands after he uses the restroom.

Malik and Jou didn't let up as they entered the mansion even though both of them had already come to terms with the fact that they were fucked. It was a dead-end mission anyway. In a sick way, it was actually kinda fun. After all, Malik worked better under pressure.

"Shit, do these two ever shut the fuck up?" one of the guards leading them down the white-walled, bamboo floored hallway questioned before he took out a set of keys and unlocked one of the many doors.

They must have come in a back way and Malik paid attention to every nook and turn.

They brought Malik in first and then Jou, both of them fighting even harder as they neared their prosecution. Jou managed to hit the guy who was holding his arms, distracting him long enough to grab a hold of the door frame for dear life.

Both of the men pulled and pulled, Jou trying to kick out his legs the whole time until finally a third guard came in and yanked him away from the door. All three men threw his friend down to the floor, creating a harsh smack when his body connected.

"Crazy fucker!" one of them yelled before turning his attention to Malik who had watched the whole exchange with seething eyes.

The guard smirked and brushed off his white suit before walking over to Malik. The guard watched him in silence as he stood in front of Malik, leaning down and lowering his glasses so he could see the guards dark brown eyes.

"You're a mighty quiet little thing all of a sudden. Finally realizing that you fucked up?"

Malik gathered all the liquid in his mouth a spit right in the mans face. "Fuck you!" he screamed before kicking up both of his legs and hitting the guard in front of him in his private while he was trying to get the spit out of his eyes.

The guard holding him up lost balance at his sudden movement and lurched forward. Malik kicked him as hard as he could until he finally let go. He dashed over to Jou just as his friend began to sit up with disoriented honey brown eyes.

"You okay?" Malik question as he slid down next to his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jou mumbled as he rubbed his jaw.

What the hell did they get themselves into?

Slow sarcastic clapping gained everyone's attention, the room falling silent.

"How very interesting that two teenage boys managed to not only sneak more than halfway across my property, but also managed to take out a group of guards twice their size."

Malik shivered in unease as he turned his head to see who the owner of such a cool and dispassionate voice belonged to. He recognized him immediately. He was sitting in a throne like chair, his head in his palm as he regarded the guards with a look of dangerous displeasure.

"Leave," he dismissed, and like scared children the men couldn't have left fast enough.

"Congratulations mutt. I didn't think you could do it. I must say, I am quite impressed you even managed to find your way to the right location," the White Dragon leader _teased_, his blue eyes completely ignoring Malik as they rested solely on a now shaking Jou.

His eyes were cold and cool as they regarded Jou with disinterest, but there was something else in them to -excitement.

"Fuck you money-bag! Give me my goddamn sister back!" he roared so loud that Malik was sure all of Japan had heard him.

Perhaps even China.

The room was empty outside of the single chair. The floor was raised up higher, stairs leading to where the leader sat so confidently on his little "throne".

Talk about arrogant.

Feeling eyes on him Malik turned his attention to another part of the room...where horrified dark eyes were staring at him in disbelief. Malik blinked as he took in the man's strong jaw, wild pale hair and white suit...

"Mariku?" he mouthed silently, Jou's screams and Kaiba's taunts going into the background as he gazed at the man he thought he would never see again.

He smiled humorlessly, nodding his head as to confirm Malik's unsaid question.

"Boss, allow me to take his friend to Isis for safe keeping until you're finished here," Mariku said without waiting for a response.

In only a matter of seconds he was across the room, bending down low and pulling Malik into his arms before walking to the other side of the room towards a different set of doors.

"Don't speak Malik. I'll explain when we're out of earshot," he whispered evenly as they entered the hallway.

Malik's eyes were wide open as he stared at the mans white-clad chest. He couldn't believe it. Mariku was apart of the Order of the White Dragon.

Mariku was...and he somehow knew his name.

~~W~~W~~W~~

Akefia's eyes didn't leave the young man lying on the couch even when he heard the door open and two sets of footsteps enter the room. Yami had a very distinctive set of footsteps. Up until Akefia met him he didn't think someone could managed to hold power and confidence with just the sound of them walking.

But even the most mundane things about Yami demanded respect and it was not just for show. Akefia would know.

Ryou moaned, his body twisting towards Akefia slightly, seeking him out in a way he would never do while he was awake. Akefia wanted to break him down and make him forgo his obsessive need for control, but he didn't want it to go in the direction that it did. It was just a game for him, one that turned into actual _feelings _he refused to think about too deeply.

He got what he wanted, but not in the way he hoped. Hell, he got much more than he bargained for, period.

"Ryou!"

Akefia didn't so much as move Ryou's small friend ran passed him and knelt by Ryou's side.

He smirked. So that was what his Boss was up to when he called. No wonder why he sounded so irritated.

"What happened?" the boy asked, his eyes first going behind him to Yami before settling on him.

"He's fine, but his house was set on fire," he said dryly, knowing that his Boss wasn't going to give his new infatuation any information. He was funny like that.

"Oh no," the boy whispered, his too large eyes filling with tears and sadness.

Akefia's mouth twitched down but he said nothing more, instead turning his attention back to the reason for his internal distress. Akefia was the reason why Ryou's house, via him, was attacked. Because of his damn thief like impulse to _obtain _every little thing that catches his eye Ryou was in danger, had no home, and everything he owned was gone.

For what would be guilt for a normal man was anger and vengeance for Akefia. He was going to find who did it and fucking slit their throats and then leave them there to bleed out. Or perhaps he would cut off each finger, and then each limb instead...the possibilities of torture were endless.

"My office," Yami said quietly, walking passed him and heading towards his office without even once glancing at either teenager.

Akefia followed, but unlike his boss he took one last look at Ryou if only to make sure that when he came back there wouldn't be even a single hair out-of-place on his head.

With the way he was feeling someone was going to end up dying by the end of the night. The gun placed in his pants line was burning with rage and he was aching to use it.

~~W~~W~~W~~

Sometimes Jou really, REALLY hated his mouth. It never obeyed him and he seemed to have absolutely no filter. His fist never obeyed him either, and that was exactly how he ended up with Kaiba's hand placed around his throat, his other hand wrapped in his hair painfully.

He was just so frustrating to talk to when all he wanted to do was insult Jou, call him a dog and stare at him with his cold (seductive) eyes. Nothing that Jou said seemed to faze him and he just wouldn't stop. He didn't simply pick at Jou's nerves, he straight up stomped on them with just a simple look.

God he hated him.

"You have a rather large mouth on you for such a low-life mutt."

He leaned towards Jou, showing his towering height of six-foot four. It was odd for someone to be so much taller than him that he had to turn his head up to see their eyes.

Jou's breath caught in his throat, Kaiba's eyes flashing like out of control flames before the look was gone and replaced by ice. Jou was, as much as he hated it, completely at his mercy and he knew Kaiba knew it to.

He really did hate him.

"Let me the fuck go and give me my sister! Why did you even take her in the first place Kaiba? What did she do to you? What the hell did I do to you for that matter?"

Kaiba's grip on his throat tightened but his expression didn't change. For a moment his eyes became distant, but not even a second later his trade-smirk was back, his eyes flashing with demented mirth.

"I was bored and you seemed amusing enough. Your sister is just details."

Jou's eyes became wide. "I swear to god if you fucking hurt her!" he yelled in his face, his eyes filling with tears at the fear of losing the only bit of family he had left.

He stumbled back in surprise when Kaiba released his throat and his hair, but he managed to steady himself before he fell down the steps that led up to the White Dragon leaders "_throne"._ His heart was beating frantically in his chest, his stomach clenching painfully at the thought of even the smallest thing happening to Shizuka.

The moment his sister was born Jou had sworn to protect her always. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if Shizuka was harmed.

Kaiba was regarding him coolly, his head tilted slightly and his body curved away from him only a fraction, enough where Kaiba could see Jou but Jou couldn't see all of him. It was like Kaiba was blocking himself from Jou's backlash of emotions with the slight turn of his body.

Jou swallowed the lump in his throat and wiped away the stray tear that he couldn't hold back. Damn emotions.

"Shizuka is the only piece of family I have. She means the world to me. Please let her go unharmed and I'll...do whatever you want. Just let her go," Jou pleaded, his eyes turning down to the floor as he took a shuddering breath.

As much as he hated Seto Kaiba he was the one in control over the situation, and Jou's love for his sister surpassed any harsh feelings he harbored for the man in front of him. There wasn't a thing he wouldn't do for his sister.

"Your sister hasn't been harmed."

Jou's eyes snapped up in surprise, a large relieved smile lighting up his whole face before he could stop it.

Kaiba's eyes widened slightly before he closed his eyes and snapped his head away from him, taking a seat in his chair once more. As relaxed as he seemed with his eyes closed, Jou knew that Kaiba moved faster than he ever could.

Such was proven when he went to go knock his brains out and he was on Jou before he could even make a swing.

"Your sisters freedom will come with a price. Are you willing to sign over the rights of your life to me, _Katsuya_."

His heart sputtered despite the mocking tone of his voice. Jou always hated his first name, but Kaiba's voice was so deep and husky...coming from his lips he actually rather liked the sound of it...

He shook his head, a scowl entering his features as he met his bright blue eyes head on.

"Fuck no. But I'll do anything to save my sister."

Kaiba smirked, his head resting in his palm once more as he traced with lips slowly with a long finger.

Jou was pretty certain that he just made a deal with the Devil.

Crap!

~~W~~W~~W~~

Isis paced her office back and forth, her eyes closed and her hands behind her back. What was she going to say; what was she going to do to explain to Malik why her name was different and she was apart of a gang?

All Malik knew was that she had disappeared and left him alone with their druggy of a father and a credit card. Isis knew there was nothing that she could say to make it alright with her brother. That trust was gone and she would never get it back.

Malik knew how to hold a grudge.

She sighed and leaned against her desk, her head bowed and tears burning her eyes. Malik was just a little boy back then, he wouldn't remember what kind of things their father had buried himself in. He wouldn't remember why they had moved from Tokyo to Domino, only packing a couple of pairs of clothes and leaving everything else.

Isis really would rather him not remember.

Everything comes with a price, and Isis paid the price of their father's mistakes making Malik pay the price for Isis's. Truth be told she really didn't mind where she was at. She was good at it, keeping track of every gang member, their families and the ongoing of other gangs.

She worked closely with Mariku and become very close friends with him over the years, oddly enough. He kept an eye on her and showed her the ropes. When she had first met him she would never have thought that he could be such a loyal and passionate guy.

He had changed over the years. He had softened, the hard and dark edge in his eyes filling up with a gentle light.

The thing about Mariku however was that he was tight-lipped. The man never spoke of himself or his feelings. He knew just about everything there was to know about Isis, and yet she knew hardly anything about him outside of his personal documents as an official White Dragon member.

All she knew was his mom died when he was very young and he was homeless until he joined the family. Really he reminded her of her brother who just acted angry instead of really talking about what made him upset.

It was easier that way. Mariku however took it to the extremes.

A knock on her door had Isis jumping in fright before the door flung open. Mariku's face was hard as stone, much like when she had first met him. His face was empty and cold, his eyes regarding her with aloofness. It was the face he wore when he separates himself from his emotions. Isis often wondered if Mariku had a split personality, his darker side only coming out when he was taking a life.

He became a completely different person than the playful man she usually saw...

In his arms was a young man who Isis hadn't seen in four years, almost five.

Isis smiled when she saw that his dusty blonde hair was still short and careless as it had always been. He never did like to brush his hair.

Mariku gently placed the bundle in his muscular arms down.

Isis held her breath as her brother turned his attention to her standing awkwardly in front of her desk, dressed in her white suit that spoke very loudly of just whom she belonged to. She felt weak as she took in her brothers face, his once vibrant and child-like eyes dark and sorrowful.

Isis waited as she watched all the emotions drift through her brothers eyes; shock, confusion, relief, disbelief and then finally anger.

"Ishizu?" he whispered, his tone heartbroken and full of betrayal.

The sound shattered Isis's heart.

"Yes. But now I go by Isis," she responded softly.

Malik snorted, his temper rising higher and higher. His body was shaking in rage, tears falling angrily down his face in quick streams. Isis waited with a bated breath for what she knew was coming. Malik, unfortunately gained their father's temper, and often was blinded with rage when something shocked him beyond what he could handle.

"Isis?" he snapped loudly, but she didn't flinch. "You fucking left me alone with our bastard of a father to join a gang Ishizu?" he screamed, his face turning red and his chest heaving up and down too quickly.

It wouldn't take much more to make him snap.

Isis took a quick glance at Mariku who was watching Malik with a cold, guarded expression.

"I had a good reason Malik," she responded after a moment, in the calmest voice she could muster.

"A good reason? Bullshit!" Malik responded, his voice choking at the end of his sentence.

She then knew that regardless of what she said Malik wasn't going to listen. Isis knew it would happen, but to see her brother look at her with so much betrayal and distrust was enough to snap her heart in multiple pieces.

"I hate you!" Malik suddenly screamed, his voice so high-pitched and full of pain that it made Isis flinch. "I'll never forgive you for leaving me for dead! You're just like everyone else who comes into my life Ishizu! Never talk to me again. I hate you," he repeated, but this time it was a mere whisper. "I hate you," he cried again, falling to his knees with his head in his hands.

Isis choked back her own tears at the painful sight of her broken brother. She wished things turned out differently and that her brother wasn't in so much pain, but Isis wouldn't change anything if she could. Everything she did was for her brother. Everything.

Mariku bent down and picked Malik up, placing the hysterical boy in his lap like he had been doing it was something he had done a thousand times before. Malik clung on to him like without him he was going to fall apart and he sobbed, the words _'I hate you'_ being the last thing Isis heard before she walked out of her office, feeling as if she was never going to be whole again.

He hated herself too. More than Malik would ever know.

~~W~~W~~W~~

Mai smirked as she cocked her gun, the silver handle reflecting off the dim lighting as she placed it to the mans head. He was scared shitless and she loved every minute of it. Mai Valentine was beautiful with long curly golden locks, tan creamy skin and large dark violet eyes. Men were drawn to her, wanted her, craved her; she hated men with a passion.

All except one.

Her eyes trailed over to the tall black-haired man who was currently sitting alone, sipping on an alcoholic beverage with a rolled bunt hanging lazily from his fingers. For a moment she allowed herself to picture his dark green eyes, so kind and full of life.

Duke was everything that Mai could never be; Compassionate, righteous,_ pure_.

"Please, don't kill me! I swear I'll never lay a hand on you again," the man pleaded, his dark brown eyes filled with fear as he stared up at her from his knees, right where men are supposed to be according to her.

Down on their knees. At _her _mercy.

"You're right, you won't," she said nonchalantly, her smirk widening as she shoved the gun harder against the man's face right in-between his eyes. She didn't tolerate anyone laying a hand on her, even slightly, and this man had the nerve to slap her ass like she was some cheap _slut_.

It only made sense for her to kill him.

She glanced over towards Duke again, this time her breath catching in her throat. He was watching...Mai lowered her gun.

"Get the fuck outta here before I change my mind," she whispered thickly, her eyes never leaving Dukes judging gaze.

Death bothered him and Mai hated that she cared about his feelings. He's the only man, besides Boss, that Mai didn't have an unnatural hatred for though her feeling towards Duke were very different.

Boss had her respect and loyalty. Duke had her heart.

She put her gun into her hidden holster around her upper thigh, her dark purple skirt hiding the weapon from view. Duke stood up, making his way through the crowd of people standing around the bar that she was leaning against.

Since Bosses club was closed for the night they had went to a smaller and scummier one on the other side of their territory. She was surprised to see Duke. He usually stayed away from the Brotherhood and their hangouts unless he was at work.

She really couldn't understand him and his gentle heart, but he was so handsome and respectful that Mai couldn't help but to be enchanted by him and his tan skin and playful eyes. He saved her and she had loved him since.

"I'm surprised to see you here of all places," Mai said snootily despite the unsteady hammering of her heart.

Duke smiled his usual crooked, boyish smile. He didn't believe her bitch act for even a second. He never did, but it was all Mai knew. She wasn't very good at being nice, not even towards the people she had a fondness for.

Which weren't many.

"Yes, well I needed a drink," he said calmly, shrugging simply as he took a long drag from his joint.

His beautiful emerald eyes were glossy and bright. He had been at it for a while.

"Here," he said when he saw her eying his join with a hungry look. Really it was the sight of his soft lips that she was looking at, but she wasn't about to tell him that.

"Thanks," she said crudely as she took the blunt from his large tanned hand, careful to not accidentally brush her hand against his.

She took a shorter drag, blowing the smoke up and closing her eyes as she felt the calming effects taking her over. She's done harder, but there was just something about pot that Mai liked.

"You did the right thing by not killing him you know."

Oh.

Mai opened her eyes, her heart sputtering helplessly at the proud softness in his eyes that she seemed to love so much. Green just so happened to be her favorite color -for many obvious reasons.

She snorted. "There you go with that damn conscience of yours. I can't help but wonder why Boss even keeps you around."

She roughly handed him back his joint, turning away from him slightly in look of dismissal. His soft laughter had her shivering, but she didn't dare turn towards him.

"You really are a piece of work Mai," he said lightly before walking passed her and towards the exit.

From the corner of her eye Mai watched him go, his long black hair swinging with each step as he left the bar. Duke was bad for Mai's health. He always gave her a conscience and Mai really hated giving a fuck. She needed to forget all about Duke. Now if only her heart would listen.

* * *

**And here an introduction for Mai. What did ya think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight: The Sacrifice**

Yami sighed and rubbed his eyes, glancing at the clock on his computer with a disgruntled expression. It was already four in the morning. He was used to pulling long hours;Yami never rested until he found what was threatening his family and destroyed it, but sometimes he wished for just one night where he could sleep without some nonexistent eyes staring at him from a corner and keeping him awake.

He couldn't remember the last time he had gotten more than four hours before his eyes would open and refuse to close again.

In the hours that he had been alone in his office while Akefia was watching their guest, he had made sure that no one was going to go looking for the boy within the police through high connections, and then deposited money in a bank account for the boy to use so he could get the basic necessities. Anyone under Yami's protection was his to take care of if the matter called for it, and Yami took his position seriously.

Yami would leave his living arrangements up to Akefia to handle since he had a rather strong attachment to the young man already. He knew his second in command will do by the boy right and still keep his head level and on his responsibilities as a leader and Yami's second.

As far as the fire went he already had men examining the site for any clues of the Order of the White Dragon's being involved. Akefia had said that the fire was deliberate, and while Kaiba and his gang were Yami's biggest rivals, they weren't his only ones. He didn't want to start an unnecessary war and risk the members of his family.

That left one more problem that Yami hadn't even attempted to approach.

Yami's smirk was bitter as he closed his eyes and leaned back in his leather chair. He looked around his office, his melancholy crimson eyes examining the deep maroon walls and overstuffed bookcases. There wasn't much about his office that told of who Yami was. Perhaps that said more about him than he realized.

She always seemed to know what he was thinking or feelings before he did.

_"Are you angry at the world Atemu, or are you angry at yourself for not being able to change it the way you wanted to?"_

She was a good seven years older than him but her wisdom was beyond her years. Of course, there were times she acted five years younger, often at Yami's dispense. She loved to play pranks and had an energy that rivaled a five year-old.

He hadn't thought of her in years...until now.

She had disappeared a few months before Yami had joined the Brotherhood and changed everything, even his name. He was only ten, but at that point had already been exposed to the horrors of the world. Robert Devlin brought Yami into his family, had given him a bed to sleep in and food to eat. He had given him a new name so Yami would never be brought down by his past again. Robert taught him how to defend himself so no one could ever hurt him again.

He had went the complete opposite way than what she had wanted for him, but she had disappeared after promising to stay. She had been the family he never had, she had loved him in a way Yami didn't even know a person could love another. She always told him, _"We are not judges so always lend a helping hand and keep an open heart."_

It was all lies just like her promise to never leave him like his family did. Just one fucking lie after another.

Even now after all these years she still managed to worm his way into his brain with her damn opinions of right and wrong. After all these years her words and lessons still haunted him at night. He had no reason to feel guilty or ashamed of who he had become. Fuck her and her bullshit philosophies.

Yes, Yami had a very strict honor code but it had nothing to do with _her_. Mana Muto was dead to him. He owed her nothing.

He sighed, feeling the lateness of the hours though his body though he still refused to relax. It seemed to be getting worst as the years worn on, but then again getting shot at almost every day for years on end had that effect on people.

There however was one other problem that Yami had yet to approach, and it was in the form of a small seventeen-year-old who not only appealed to Yami since he first laid eyes on him, but also is keeping some secrets from him. He wasn't too fond of secrets.

He could force Yugi to talk, but just the thought made unease swim in his chest. He didn't want to hurt Yugi -at least not in a way he wouldn't enjoy.

But if him and his friend were going to be around himself and his family than he needed to be sure that they were loyal. He couldn't have a couple of pigs hanging around and messing up Yami's progress in keeping the Brotherhood underground. Yami already didn't trust the boy as it was.

Unfortunately for Yugi, Yami didn't care about his feelings in the matter. If he wasn't prepared to swear loyalty than Yami would kill him, simple as that, and Yami was very much aware of his grandfathers importance to him if Yugi fought him though he would prefer for it to not go that far.

He didn't like to kill someone who did nothing to deserve it if he can avoid it, but he wasn't above threatening and Yami can be very, very believable when he wanted to be.

It was in Yugi's best interest to do everything that Yami tells his to do, exactly. If pushed, he would slaughter a whole town if it meant protecting those that were his to protect.

Yes, Yami was going to figure out all of Yugi's secrets and when he does Yugi better hope that Yami is feeling generous.

~~W~~W~~W~~

Malik felt numb, cold and so alone that it hurt with every breath he took. He wasn't sure how late it was, but all he knew was that was glad that the next day was Sunday. All wanted was the fattest blunt he could find and roughly five bottles of the strongest Vodka.

His heart wouldn't calm the fuck down, his vision was black and all he could hear was an odd echoing sound that never sputtered or fell out of its constant rhythm.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

The steady rhythm didn't match the hammering of his distraught heart. However, the sound gave Malik something to focus on other than the feeling of his world falling apart which seemed to be bringing out his self-destructive tendencies.

Not like they weren't already there for the whole world to see.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

God, how Malik needed something steady and unmoving with how out of control his life always seemed to be.

He hung on to the unwavering sound of the unknown noise with all he had and was. Malik just wanted to be numb and fall away from the world. He wanted somewhere where he could feel safe. He wanted something that would never fall off beat; a constant that would always be there.

Kind of like the thumping at the moment. It stopped him from falling over into an unknown pit with its constant reminder that he was indeed still breathing and alive.

"Ishizu," he heard herself whisper, the sound broken and pleading. He didn't sound like himself. Or maybe he did. Malik didn't know anymore.

"It hurts now Kitten, but it won't once you understand."

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Yeah, maybe the voice is right, but what is there to understand? His sister had left him alone with a psychopath for a father. Malik never knew whenever he would lay down in bed at night if he was to wake up in the morning. He never knew when he woke up where that _man_ was going to be hiding in the house. He never knew when he came home from school if _he_ would be fucking some whore on the living room couch.

What was there to understand outside of the fact that his older sister, his only **real** family, had left him for dead with no explanation?

"She was in a tight spot. Do you remember why you picked up and moved so suddenly from Tokyo to Domino?"

No...

"She had no other choice. She joined for protection. We're the reason why you and your sister both are still alive."

"Shut up!" Malik screamed so suddenly that he was even surprised by his own outburst. "I don't want to hear anymore bullshit!"

He flung away from the warm body that he was previously clinging to, his wide eyes meeting Mariku's calm gaze. The last time he had seen him it was dark, but now he could see everything from the stubble on his chin to the dark violet of his eyes.

"You're not even going to listen to what she has to say?" his deep voice asked evenly, the tone dry and serious.

Somehow it didn't seem right on him.

"I just..." he started to say, but something in the mans eyes had him stopping short. He looked...disappointed.

Well, that was something that Malik knew about better than anyone. Fuck him and whatever damn judgment he was making. Malik didn't care, why would he? Who the hell was this man to him besides some scummy ass gang member (who gave him a ride when he could have hurt him)?

Malik shook his head to rid of the voice. No, he may not have hurt him then, but running with gangs was just asking to be shot down in cold blood. Just because his sister had a death wish didn't mean that Malik wanted to be caught up in all the drama to.

"I don't see why you care. Who the hell am I to you, huh?" he asked condescendingly, using the same infuriating tone he often used towards teachers and authorities.

Mariku's expression didn't waver, but his eyes were becoming more and more disappointed with every word Malik spoke to him. Malik couldn't stand that look. Better yet he couldn't stand how deep down it was making him feel ashamed of his immature actions.

Mariku expected better from him, but why? Why would he even care? He didn't know shit about him.

Mariku lifted a tan hand to his ear, mumbling something too low for Malik to hear before he stood up from the wooden floor he had previously been kneeling on. Did he have a little walkie-talkie in there somewhere? Was someone listening to every word Malik said?

"Looks like you're going to be here for a little while after all and I have been made your caretaker," he said dryly, his broad back now facing Malik so he couldn't see his face.

"If it's that much of a problem then drop me off somewhere and let me be on my way! I would hate to intrude. "

Malik watched his back tighten, the white jacket crinkling slightly. Malik realized that he was playing with fire but he didn't give a damn. What did he have to lose?

He jumped back when Mariku spun around, bending down and grabbing him by his arms. The air left Malik's lungs when his back pressed against the wall, but not because it hurt. Mariku's eyes were intense, strong and confident, but they didn't have an ounce of malice.

Why? How could a stranger look at him like...like...

"Malik," he breathed deeply, the sound sending shivers down his spine in response, "why you do have to be so damn difficult? Is it so hard to see that not everything comes with a double edge sword?"

"Yes," Malik whispered before he could stop himself.

There was just something hypnotizing about the way the lighting was reflecting off Mariku's dark eyes, the passion in his gaze stunning Malik in his place.

"Than allow me to prove you wrong," he whispered huskily before his lips were on Malik's.

He took advantage of Malik's shock, Mariku's tongue claiming his mouth and sliding against his hesitant tongue slowly and sensually. He left no part of him untasted, taking the lead and showing that he was much more experienced than Malik was.

Sure, he had kissed more than his fair share of guys and girls when he drank way too much, but there was something about this kiss that was different. It was slow, heated, and filled with a need that Malik couldn't remember ever feelings before with anyone else.

He was using his mouth to say something, but what, Malik didn't know. He felt overwhelmed by the ferocity of emotions that managed to somehow translate through lips. He was getting light-headed.

Mariku's hands moved from Malik's arms to his sides, trailing up to his neck and ghosting over his back ever so gently. Malik deepened the kiss, his body achingly hot as he wrapped his hands in Mariku's hair. He growled low, his body pressing harder against Malik's. The pressure of his hands becoming more solid, his whole palm sliding over his skin and thin clothes.

Malik was in daze, unsure of if he was dreaming or if he really was having the hottest make-out session of his whole entire life. He didn't know the difference between up and down, and most surely didn't know the difference between wrong and right. All he knew was the want and need that seemed almost primal.

Mariku pulled away only far enough so that he could see into Malik's dazed eyes. Malik squirmed at the sight of his hooded, molten gaze. Mariku pressed against him a little harder, making Malik gasp when the evidence of Mariku's excitement pressed against his inner-thigh.

"I thought you would push me away," he said softly, his eyes searching Malik's flushed face with admiration and surprise. "You should have pushed me away," he muttered.

Malik didn't know what to say to that. He was just as confused as Mariku was, and even now that Malik could think a little clearer all he wanted was to continue what they had started.

"Let's go find your sister. We need to figure out the best plan of action to take. You're in a lot of danger," he said as he slowly peeled away from him, leaving Malik feeling cold and dissatisfied.

Something about his tone and the sudden distance in his eyes made him wonder if Mariku was talking about Kaiba or possibly something else. He had a feeling it was the latter.

~~W~~W~~W~~

Jou was pretty sure that his heart had stopped in mid beat.

"You want me to work for you at Kaiba Corp until you decide otherwise?" he muttered, his voice dry and disbelieving.

"I want you to work for me period. As my personal secretary, if you will," Kaiba said evenly, shrugging slightly like what he was saying was okay and normal.

"You mean your fucking slave!" Jou roared once his mind finally caught up to the rest of him. He truly was a mad man! Did he seriously have no boundaries?

"You will attend school regularly but will be taken and picked up by my personal driver. I don't need anymore suspicion being directed my way."

"And my friend and sister?"

"As I told you, your sister will go untouched as long as she does nothing to anger me and you follow the rules. She will be staying with a very trusted employee of mine where she can be monitored if you cooperate. I don't want to risk her running her mouth like children do," he said while picking at his nails with disinterest. "Your friend is already taken care of. He's no importance to me."

Jou's eyes went wide, his mouth opening to scream at the top of his lungs, but Kaiba's raised hand had him stopping short. "As far as I know your little friend isn't dead." Kaiba's eyes became darker, demented even. "If I were you, I would worry about yourself."

Something about Kaiba was different in only a matter of seconds. Before he seemed to be teasing him, silently laughing like some psychopathic, unhinged murderer.

But now all humor was gone. Jou thought the whole time he was looking at Seto Kaiba, the leader of Order of the White Dragon, but he was wrong. The man he was seeing now was the man his followers saw and feared. The look in his eyes was the look his victims saw before they drew their last breath.

Jou was completely and utterly fucked...and he understood now why not even the police interfered.

"Bow down to me _Lassie_ and swear loyalty to your new Master," Kaiba smirked, but there was no undertone of joking in his tone. He really wanted Jou to bow down to him like some...some dog!

Jou felt his insides twist and turn, disgust washing through him so violently he was sure there was going to be throw up on the floor by the end of the night.

"Bow. Down. Now," he growled, his tone low but somehow more demanding than if he were screaming. Jou couldn't deny in that moment that Kaiba scared him. He thought he hated the version of him he had been previously seeing, but it was nothing to the man sitting on his throne like some Communist in front of him.

His eyes were completely frozen over and dark from dilated pupils, his face vacant and his body stiff and ready for action. Jou swallowed back his fear, and lowered his head and bowed.

"On your knees," he tisked. Jou imagined him wagging his finger like he was some dog waiting for a treat and the image almost made him tell Kaiba to go fuck himself. Fortunately his mouth was too dry to say much of anything.

Jou knelt down as carefully as he could, still keeping his eyes down and his head bowed. He couldn't believe that he was doing this. How did things get so messed up so quickly?

"Now, I want you to tell me exactly what you think I expect out of you."

Jou swallowed and clenched his hands into tight fist that he held behind his back. "My loyalty."

"And?"

Jou swallowed again, tears prickling at the edge of his eyes though he refused to let them to fall. "I won't yell or nothing anymore."

"And?"

What the hell was he searching for? What more did the asshole want from him? He already blackmailed him with his baby sister!

"My...obedience," Jou whispered, a small angry tear finally trailing down his cheek and landing in his lap. He couldn't even seem to gather up enough to care that his anger and pain came out through his voice. He was already down on his knees. He couldn't get anymore pathetic than he already was if he tried.

"Very good," Kaiba praised mockingly.

Jou stiffened when he heard him stand and walk down the few stairs towards him. The sight of his shoes in front of him had his heart hammering in his chest but he still didn't dare raise his head. Jou was always the fearless one, never hesitating and diving head first into things that most would run far away from. Yet the Kaiba he was seeing sent fear and trepidation through him so savagely that he could barely breathe.

He knew without a doubt that something dark was going through the thugs head and all of it was directed towards Jou. He wondered briefly what Yugi would do if faced with such an unpredictable, controlling, dangerous man.

Kaiba knelt down, a single finger lifting Jou's chin until he was once more gazing into his eyes. He shivered at the pure malevolence of his gaze, the blue of his eyes barely even visible now. It was the look that a predator would have before it swooped in and got its prey.

Jou might as well just lay down in his casket now.

"You are mine. Your only duty for now on is to please me and do as I say. Failure to comply will come with consequences, do you understand me?"

Jou's eyes were wide in disbelief. He was not some piece of property!

"Do. You. Understand. Me," Kaiba said harshly, turning Jou's chin up even more so he could evenly see his eyes. All Jou wanted to do was tell him to shove it and run far away with Malik and Shizuka. But where would they go? Kaiba had connections in places that Jou couldn't even begin to understand.

He was trapped and he had walked right into it like the idiot he was.

Jou gritted his teeth and nodded, causing Kaiba to smirk in amusement. "Good boy," his gruff voice said in mock praise, his hand patting his head like he was seriously just some animal that was made for his amusement.

Kaiba stood up and let go of his chin.

Jou closed his eyes and bowed his head lower, his chest heaving up and down with unexpressed hysterics.

"Take the girl to Kisara and don't lay a hand on her unless I say otherwise. If any harm befalls upon her you and anyone else involved will be punished, do you understand me? Good."

Jou let out a sigh of relief. Maybe his life was ruined but at least Shizuka was safe. In the end that was all that mattered, Jou's freedom be damned.

~~W~~W~~W~~

Ryou's eyes fluttered open, his vision blurry and his mind foggy. For a moment he lied in his spot, his eyes staring at the black ceiling. Where the hell was he?

His body felt heavy and sedated, but his mind felt oddly peaceful and rested. It had been awhile since Ryou had actually slept peacefully. He spent most of his nights awake and doing school work or studying. He didn't like that when he was asleep his mind would conjure up images to torture him with while he slept.

His mother and sister were always a popular one.

"Ryou!"

He blinked, his foggy mind barely registering the small body that was now flung across his.

"Yugi?" he whispered in surprise.

His friend lifted his head from Ryou's chest and smiled, his amethyst eyes bright and glossy with tears of relief and happiness. Yugi really was more beautiful than he gave himself credit for.

"Where are we?" Ryou asked as he slowly sat up and looked around his surroundings.

His mouth went dry when he saw the dark red walls, black glossy floor and the bar only two feet away from where he was laying. Ryou didn't even have to think about it. He already knew.

"We're at the club Tristan took us to," Yugi said softly.

Ryou nodded, closing his eyes as memories of the day before made its appearance. His house was gone and so was the only thing he had left of his sister. It really was no surprise. Everything that Ryou loves always disappears rather it wants to or not.

"I can see why I'm here. Akefia, that thug, had drugged me and then probably brought me here since this is obviously their main headquarters. But Yugi, why are you here?"

Ryou opened his eyes and watched his friend's face turn red, his mouth open as he tried to find words that wouldn't fail him. Ryou raised an eyebrow, now officially intrigued by what had Yugi so flustered.

"Yami brought me here," he finally said softly.

Ryou blinked. "Yami, as in the leader of the Black Chaos Brotherhood, Yami?"

"The one and only," Yugi joked dryly, forcing a small smile that turned into more of a nervous twitch.

Ryou sighed and let his chin fall down to his chest. Yugi and Ryou both were now officially involved with a gang and there was nothing that they could do about it. Ryou knew this would happen that night. It's really is never good for a gang member to know your face, especially the leader and his second in command.

"You know about what's been happening with me. What about you?" Ryou questioned, doing his best to remain logical and calm. His house was already gone. It was time to leave his past behind so he could focus on their current problems. Ryou understood logic and facts much better than feelings and idealism unlike Yugi. For him, this was simply cruel reality.

"Well, when I had seen you at the park I had Duke set up a meeting for me and Yami." Ryou clenched his eyes shut and put his now aching head in hands as Yugi continued."He of course was no help so I went home. Yesterday afternoon he came by the shop and then he got a call and brought me here."

Ryou opened his eyes and gazed at his friend knowingly. "You're leaving something out."

Yugi blushed crimson red, but before he could say anything more a cough interrupted their discussion. Ryou stiffened slightly and turned his attention to the person, who for all he could have known, had been in the room the whole time.

Akefia looked amused, proof that he had overheard their little discussion, but he said nothing more as he turned his attention to Ryou. His gaze was heated and even a little bit relieved, causing Ryou to shiver. He wasn't ashamed even the slightest bit of the things he felt.

"So far we know nothing of who attacked you, but it will only be a matter of time. Today's problem however is getting you clothing, necessities and a place to stay."

"Oh, I have clothes and he can stay with me," Yugi sweetly offered, smiling slightly and uneasily at the muscular thug who only had eyes for Ryou. Yugi obviously did not care for the man.

The red wife-beater and baggy jeans that hung low on his hips caught Ryou's attention, painting his cheeks red at the sight of his muscled arms. He really was ripped...

"That won't be needed. Yami was kind enough to put money in an account since it was an attack against the family."

"That was nice of him, but he can stay with me."

"Ryou and I will discuss that at a later date."

"Ryou and you? I don't believe that you have anything to do with what Ryou does."

A sexy, deep, gruff laugh snapped Ryou out of his trance, his eyes trailing up to meet amused pale lavender. The scar across his eye proved that he was dangerous. How could Ryou look at him the way he was after what he had been doing to him since Ryou had first met him?

And yet he was there when his whole world burnt down when no one else was.

"I believe I have everything to do with it, isn't that right Angel?" he asked, tilting his head to the side as his eyes glossed over with dark intentions.

He knew exactly what had stolen Ryou's attention...

"It's okay Yugi. I can deal with it myself," Ryou whispered, his eyes never leaving Akefia's smoldering gaze for even an instant.

"There is one other thing that needs to be done. Orders from Yami," Akefia said after a moment of silence. His gaze was serious.

Yugi grabbed Ryou's hand and squeezed. Ryou was just as nervous as his friend, but Ryou wasn't scared. It was an interesting feeling. Ryou was always afraid of everything and everyone. Rats, horror movies, relationships...turkeys...and so many other things that his nickname in elementary school was Scaredy-Cat.

Kids are so cruel.

"You have seen our faces, have seen our headquarters and quite frankly you know way too much. You can't leave this building without swearing loyalty and oath to Yami and the Brotherhood. Refusal to do so results in death."

Yugi's grip was tight, but Ryou hardly noticed. Akefia was waiting to see what Ryou would choose. It wasn't just life or death that he was waiting to hear.

He was waiting to hear if Ryou would give up his whole life to be with him, a dangerous thug that was obviously at least five years older than him; a dangerous thug that stalked Ryou, sexually harassed him and mentally torture him without mercy. Malik would tell Akefia to stick it where the Sun don't shine and Jou would try to fight his way out of the door. Ryou wasn't sure, but he had a feeling that the only ones standing in their way were Akefia and Yami.

But...

"How would we do that?" Ryou whispered.

Akefia eyes widened slightly before his slight shock was gone. Ryou was just as surprised that he was even considering what he was considering. "It's simple. You swear loyalty and all that and I would witness it. Yami would then put you in our database just in case you...change your minds."

And then they would track them down and kill them. Yes, Ryou had heard about that part.

"Hold on, but what about my grandfather? If I don't come home and disappear he'll worry and get the police after me. I can't do that to him."

"Take that up with the Boss," Akefia answered dispassionately.

He reached out a hand to Ryou, Akefia's eyes boring into his confidently. "Are you ready Ryou?" he questioned huskily, his gaze hooded.

Ryou looked at his large meaty hand with wide eyes. They were strong, scarred and rough.

He placed his delicate hand in his hesitantly, his eyes flickering back up to Akefia's. His eyes were light with pleasure and satisfaction, a small genuine smile on his ruggedly handsome face as he tugged gently. Ryou, for the first time since he had met Akefia, allowed him to take the lead as he pulled him from the couch and into his warm body.

"Let's get this done so we can get you some clothes," he said softly, tugging Ryou's hand forward and leading him towards a small dark hallway across the club.

Ryou could hear Yugi following, but he didn't look back. Ryou was sick of looking back.


	10. Chapter 10

Anime/Manga » Yu-Gi-Oh » **Bloodties: Reboot**Author: Ninjawolf1313 Rated: M - English - Romance/General - Reviews: 29 - Published: 05-09-14 - Updated: 07-04-14id:10336704

**For all of you Yami fans you'll be seeing a lot of him in these next few chapters...let's just say he is a very complex character.**

**Anyway, happy fourth of July everyone and don't forget to review and let me know what you liked most about the chapter or any other thoughts you have! For those of you who had read the other version, here's a whole new chapter!**

Warning: The use of "queer" is used in this chapter. I have no discrimination towards same sex relationships ,obviously. But I figured I'd give a little warning.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Place of No Return**

"Why the fuck am I the one doing this? I swear to god if I break a nail I am going to kick Akefia's ass when I see him next."

With an immaculate manicured hand, she flipped her long and curly golden locks over her right shoulder. Her violet eyes, perfectly lined with kohl and thick black lashes, was gazing over the messy sight with distaste.

While she stood back, she watched as her fellow Brotherhood members (why the fuck was it Brotherhood when Mai was obviously not a god damn "brother"?) examined the house that was practically burnt all the way down. Whoever did this knew what they were doing for sure, and Mai couldn't help but admire that.

The woman craved action and was known among her fellow family members as a pyromaniac. She liked to make things go BOOM, so what? It was a favorite pass time of hers and whoever didn't like it could kiss her tan ass and then go fuck themselves right afterwords.

Mai finally found a place where she belonged and wasn't judged.

And yet...

The woman sighed and looked up towards the dark sky, her black cloak hiding her from view where she stood in the shadows.

And yet Mai felt so alone all the time. All she could think about was a vain, loudmouthed, pathetic asshole who always looked at her with disappointment. Mai hated that. She hated how he judged her every time she was around him. With the shit Mai had gone through as a kid she had every right to be how she was and had every right to find _him_ and get revenge like she did.

Mai shivered at the raw hatred that spread out through her body like a virus.

She still remember how she had finally broken away at a mere fifteen-years-old and had run for all she was worth. She was pathetic and weak back then, but Mai always had an unbreakable spirit. She had run into the Chaos territory, knowing that he wouldn't go looking for her there, but in her fear and young mind she forget how gangs were when strangers entered their territory.

Only a mile in and Mai found herself on the ground, a looming dark shadow above her and a glock-semi-automatic in her face.

_"____You shouldn't be here kid. You might get hurt,"__ a gruff, sarcastic voice said coldly from inside the cloak, making Mai shiver in fear._

_"____I'm sorry, I just..."_

___"Shut the fuck up!__"the man roared, a faint clicking sound making Mai close her eyes._

_She took a deep breath and numbed it all away, something that Mai was used to having to do. In this state of mind she could feel no pain, think no thoughts; only drift among the endless sea of black where she could never be harmed._

_Often Mai found herself wishing that she didn't have to open her eyes again. She had realized by this point that she would never be free. **He **may not have been around but she was still chained. She was damned, tainted goods._

_"____Hey, what the hell are you doing? She's just a kid!"_

___"Seriously Duke? We're just supposed to let her go? We're a gang you little shit. Not a fucking orphanage."_

___"Really Akefia? Do you think Yami would approve of mindlessly killing a little girl? You're his second in command, how about you think first before you act you jackass! Look at her for a damn moment."_

_It fell silent._

_Mai hesitantly opened her eyes, her wide, but haunted gaze lingering silently on the cloaked man who looked more like a shadow monster that came to life in the dark. With one hand he pulled his hood back, revealing a long, messy white main and pale lavender eyes. They were cold and narrowed as they looked her over, taking note of her bloodied, bruised and beaten body that was only covered by filthy shorts and a rag of a shirt._

_Her clothes hung off her like loose skin, making the man's sneer soften slightly._

_But only slightly._

_"____Keh, do whatever the fuck you want Duke, but next time don't stand in my way. Just because you have a conscience don't mean that rest of us gotta have one to,"__ the man mumbled as he turned his broad back to her and began to walk away, disappearing into the night that seemed to swallow him whole._

_"____Hey, don't cry. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."_

_Mai jumped and met Dukes eyes for the first time. They were such a deep green -like the color of grass and healthy leaves. It was the first time Mai had seen kindness displayed towards her and it was something that she would never forget._

_"____My names Duke, what's yours?"__ he asked gently, kneeling down so he could see her eyes more clearly. Black hair framed his face and was pulled back into a thick ponytail. She was always told that men had short hair and woman long, and if a man had long hair that he was nothing but a no good queer._

_Duke was obviously no such thing____. __Actually she found him to be quite beautiful, her eyes admiring the silky strands while her own hair was a knotted mess._

_"____I'm not crying!"__ she found herself muttering, her hand clamping over her mouth in complete and utter fear._

_The man looked amused for only a moment before he took note of her fearful reaction._

___"I told you, I'm not going to hurt you,"__ he whispered soothingly, his silky voice causing more tears that Mai was unaware of spring into her eyes._

_He reached out a large hand, making Mai jump back so forcefully that she slid against the road and cut up her already beaten and pale flesh._

_"____Shit,"__ she heard him mumble before he pulled out a beaten, silver cell phone, muttering a few things into it before snapping it shut and sticking it back into his jeans._

_Not too long after headlight appeared down the street from deeper in the territory. Mai stiffened when the car grew closer, her mind so wrapped up in her fear and desire to run that she didn't even look to see what kind of car it was._

_Mai had always loved cars and would often sit at her window and watch the cars roll by, naming them off for hours on end, but she found that she couldn't even think of the color. It was no doubt black or dark purple knowing the man it belonged to._

_She watched as a young man stepped out, clad in black with black and gray tattoos and a joint hanging from his mouth as he immediately settled his wise crimson eyes on her. She stiffened even more as his heavy-lidded eyes stared her down, looking into her soul where Mai kept all her secrets._

_She had so many of them._

_The man looked like a fallen angel under the dim lights and shadows; beautiful and deadly. But he wasn't looking at her the way the other men she was used to did. No, he looked at her with understanding and no ill intentions. She trusted him right off the bat, and she knew she would follow him anywhere._

_He was powerful. Mai wanted to be the same. Untouchable._

_He didn't move from his spot against his car, instead leaning back as he regarded her coolly. ____"Do you wish to get revenge?"_

_Mai blinked and not for the first time felt heart twisting rage and **hate** swirl into her chest._

_He smiled thinly, taking a drag of his joint as he met her eyes confidently. The smoke danced around his frame elegantly, making him look even more dangerous as he opened the back door to the car._

_"____Then get in,"__ he said simply, and Mai did._

It was the best decision she had ever made, but it was the first time she had seen Duke look at her with disappointment.

Both him and Yami had only been in their early 20's at the time, but back then Mai saw them as Gods practically. Hell, she still idolized both of them and were the only two males that she really listened to. Akefia happened to be not all too bad though they often fought with each other like siblings. Mai oddly enough was taken under his wing and had become his number two much like he was Yami's.

Akefia is always drawn towards souls that he could sense are as tainted as his own. All he needed was to look into that persons eyes to know. Mai just thought he was insane.

It took her years to get to the point where she wouldn't scream every time someone touched her, but unfortunately she found herself getting very enraged. That had been only five years ago. She still hated men and NO ONE touched her unless she was knocked out. Not unless they wanted her pistol pressing against their skull.

"Fuck Mai, why the hell are we doing all the hard work!" one of the men hissed, his Australian accent coming out heavily in his irritation.

Mai didn't have to even look to know that it was Alistair.

"Because," she replied dryly, closing her eyes and washing away all her emotions like she used to do when she was a kid.

Being who she was and doing what she did, there was no room for emotions.

Especially not love.

"**You stupid girl! Love is for the weak!"**

Even after all these years _his_ words still haunted her. Someday she was going to find every man her Uncle ever _lent_ her to and she was going to kill them. All of them.

**Slowly.**

She was a lost cause; tainted, destroyed and used, and while she knew in this life there would never be a chance for her and Duke...

She couldn't hope but picture another life where they could have been together, happy..she would trade everything for that kind of life in heartbeat.

_If only..._

~~W~~W~~W~~

Mariku didn't look down towards the young man by his side. He kept his eyes forward and feet moving a little too fast so that Malik wouldn't have any chance to bother to talk to him. He could kick himself so hard in the ass it wasn't even funny, and now that he knew what he tasted like, felt like, there was going to be no way in hell he could stay away from Malik now.

Really, he didn't even fucking want to and he hated himself more than he already did for the shit he was doing and about to do if he didn't get his act together.

He was twenty-six-years-old; Malik was only seventeen. He was a mass murderer who had killed everything from junkies to a teenager caught in the cross-fire, and he had no guilt over the matter. What little guilt he had, had to do with what Malik would think if he saw that side of him. Mariku was not a good man but the young man beside him made him want to be.

But it just didn't come natural to him.

Malik made him want to second guess himself before he pulls the trigger. He makes him want to feel something while looking in his victims eyes besides satisfaction. Malik makes him want to run far away with him by his side and never pick up a weapon again.

But the truth was Mariku will always pull the trigger, will always feel cold satisfaction, and will never be with Malik for all the reasons above. He was not going to drag him down with him, not when he still had so much to live for.

It would be best for Malik to never see his face again.

He was dangerous, fucking insane and will always reach for a light he will never grasp. He was born to do what he did; he was simply just too good at it for him not to be. He was, to say the least, the Devils child. He was corruption in its truest form. Malik would hate him if he knew what he did to innocent, and not so innocent people. He would hate Mariku if he knew what he did to his own father and how much pleasure he got out of it as he carved into the mans sunken flesh with no mercy.

Malik would completely _detest_ him if he knew just how exultant, just how _complacent_ he felt knowing that the filthy piece of shit was gone. _Forever._

And Mariku was **not** the least bit ashamed or sorry for his actions. If it ever came into the light he would tell Malik. Maybe then he would know that Mariku really was the most dangerous thing to him. For him.

"Slow the fuck down you jackass!"

He his eyes lit up from within in mischief as he sped up, smirking at Malik's low growl of frustration. He was so easily tempered and extreme in everything that he felt and did. Not much unlike Mariku himself.

He knew he loved Malik from the moment he saw him in Isis's picture, but a picture had nothing on the real thing. It was a shame that the only thing that provoked anything human in Mariku was untouchable, especially to him.

He slipped up once. He refused to fuck up again. Malik had no idea what he was getting himself into.

Mariku was a nightmare, an atomic bomb; he was evil.

~~W~~W~~W~~

His eyes were expressionless when Akefia opened his office door, pulling a determined white-haired boy in behind him. The boy looked different somehow, but Yami had no interest as to why at that moment. Instead he turned his intense eyes to the smaller young man who stepped in behind the pair, his innocent eyes down and a frown on his rounded face.

Yami narrowed his eyes slightly, and feeling his scrutiny the teenager looked up. He was conflicted, confused, worried, scared; Yami knew how to read people very well even if Yugi was doing all he could to hide it from him.

The gang leader knew everything that passed through Yugi's heart. He was an open book, especially to him.

"They have agreed to swear loyalty to you and our family," Akefia said gruffly, obviously excited and anxious to get it done and over with.

"I see," Yami replied, watching in curiosity as Yugi gave Ryou a pleading and concerned look. His friend however simply shook his head, causing Yugi to look down once more in defeat, his bangs in his face.

Interesting.

"Ryou, you may go first since it seems that you are the one who seems to actually know what it is you want," Yami said casually, mentally smirking when Yugi lifted his head to glare at him.

He was so easy to read it almost wasn't even fun.

"Okay," Ryou said softly, "what do I have to do?"

Yami stood up from his leather chair and stepped around his desk, purposely brushing his arm against Yugi's before he stood in front of Ryou. Yami narrowed his eyes slightly at his deadened look. It was the look he had seen in many of his members, himself included.

This kid was someone who had lost everything; someone who had seen death first hand and had no light left to fight for. No wonder Akefia chased after him the way he did. He _belonged_ with them.

"You have felt a pain that most never will. If you take that anger and pain you can become a force to be reckon with Ryou. For now you only wish to swear loyalty and that is fine, but if you wish to harness that rage in the future all you needn't do is let me know. I will gladly teach you what it is to be strong and fearless," Yami spoke passionately, the crimson in his eyes darkening in intensity.

"Thank you," the boy whispered, his dark, doe brown eyes wide in surprise and thought. Yami had that effect on people. Just because he was a thug didn't mean he didn't know how to properly talk. He was a man of grace and intelligence after all.

He also knew the art of manipulation.

Yami nodded. "We are all your family, your friends and your protectors. Any problems you come across you will report to either myself, Akefia, or any of our higher members. From this moment on you are apart of the Black Chaos Brotherhood and will present yourself as such when on home territory. Our enemies are your enemies, our friends are your friends, and visa-versa. Do you understand?"

Yami watched as the white-haired boy took one look at Yugi, his brown eyes flickering sadly. "Yes, I do. You have my loyalty Yami...sir..." he said nervously, his eyes meeting his briefly before looking away. He was afraid of him.

Yami smiled slightly. "Yami will do."

And then he turned towards Yugi, his eyes taking on a whole new demeanor when panicked amethyst connected with Yami's darkened gaze. He looked so innocent and scared; it was a delectable look.

"Akefia, you may go ahead and take Mr. Bakura for new clothing. Mr. Muto and I have some things that need to be discussed in private.

"Sure," Akefia said easily, grabbing his teenager around the waist and pulling him from the room before he could realize what was going on.

"Yugi!" Ryou called just before the door shut, leaving Yugi all alone with a man who could go from calm and passionate to cruel and murderous in a split second.

"Oh, little Yugi, no need to look so afraid," he cooed mockingly, loving how Yugi shivered in response.

Yami's eyes flashed darkly when Yugi took a step back, his golden hair falling into his face. He looked like a cornered animal. It only made sense since Yami _was_ the predator. He liked it this way.

"My Grandfather -I can't just disappear on him," he said unevenly, his voice nervous and betraying how calm he was trying to make himself seem.

Yami smiled humorlessly. "So you know how I do things then?"

Yugi snorted. "Yes. You may not be as obvious as your rivals but words does spread."

"Hmm," Yami hummed as he continued to walk forward, backing Yugi into the wall that was becoming closer and closer. Soon he would be trapped.

"My Grandfather will send squads after me if I don't go home. I'm underage Yami! It will only draw attention to you and your so called family."

Yami took another step, smirking menacingly when Yugi's back hit the wall, making his eyes widen and his pink mouth part in surprise.

"Please, I can't leave him! He's all I have left!" he pleaded desperately, tears springing into his beautiful, innocent eyes.

Yami placed each hand beside the younger man's head with a loud bang that had him jumping in fright like a scared kitten. He lowered his head down to Yugi's, keeping their bodies close but not touching.

"So are you saying I should kill you Yugi?" he replied smoothly, his voice low and deep.

Yugi's eyes went even wider in fear.

Yami's eyes gazed into his own, so intense and dark that it was like a flip had switched and turned off all his internal light. Yugi was seeing a small glance of what his enemies saw. He shivered at the pure coldness of his gaze, a single tear falling from his eyes and almost making Yami withdraw like he was being burnt.

Almost.

"You know some of how I do things Yugi. If you don't swear loyalty to me I will kill you. If you do swear loyalty your family will come first above all else. What I say goes. You will belong to me," he hissed, "and when I say family I do not mean your grandfather. I have too many people depending on me to keep them safe. I cannot risk it."

Yugi closed his eyes and turned his head away from the thug threatening to ruin his life, tears falling down his pale face shamelessly. "I can't leave my grandfather. He comes first to me and always will. Unlike Ryou I have someone waiting for me to get home," he said softly, his body going limp.

Yami growled and grasped his chin roughly, turning his face towards him. Yugi's eyes snapped open in alarm before widening at the enraged look that was now twisting up Yami's once smooth and beautiful face. Now he looked possessed, the crimson in his eyes dark and murky.

Yami was _pissed__._

"Listen to me little boy. If you don't swear loyalty to me I will kill you and then I will kill your grandfather. I know where he lives after all. Testing my patience is not wise," he growled, his eyes narrowing into two small slits. "If I gave you the impression that I can be walked on you are mistaken. Make your choice. Now," he hissed threatening.

"You would kill my Grandfather?" Yugi whispered softly, hysteria causing his voice to break. Yami internally frowned at his look of...disappointment and surprise.

Yami was a gangster, a leader of thugs and murders alike. What in the hell did this kid expect from him besides violence and threatening promises?

He chuckled bitterly. "I have killed for less." his expression softened slightly at Yugi's horrified look. So innocent and pure... "Become apart of my family Yugi and I won't have to lay a hand on him."

He knew the moment Yugi lowered his head that he belonged to Yami. He closed his eyes and took a calming breath. After this he was going to have to smoke a couple of blunts. His nerves were shot. Yami never tried so hard to get a person to do what he wants. Yugi was different and full of a light that Yami couldn't remember ever seeing in someone before.

Yami couldn't let him go if he tried.

"What do you plan on doing with me? I don't do anything illegal and I don't want to...kill," he whispered. He sounded so broken.

Yami finally pressed himself against him hard as Yugi raised his head once more to meet Yami's heated gaze. The boy looked confused, scared and those innocent eyes were much too dim. A frown made the gang leaders lips twitch slightly but he didn't let it form.

"You won't have anything to do with our business Yugi. Your heart is much to pure and soft for that. I have something very...different in mind for you," he whispered seductively, his voice a few octaves deeper and his eyes flashing in sinful want.

The younger man shuttered against him, but his face was still confused. He truly didn't understand...So clean...so sweet...and it turned Yami on even more.

"Let me give you a small taste," Yami whispered enticingly before his lips were claiming Yugi's in an act of dominate passion.

Yami didn't bother to warm him up or wait for his consent as his tongue slid against his expertly. He tasted sweet and pure, just how Yami imagined he would. Yugi's tongue was hesitant and unsure, but he didn't fight him. He could feel his pants becoming tighter at the feeling of Yugi's small but hard body against his.

Fuck, why does this boy tempt him the way he does?

He nearly groaned when Yugi's tongue began to more confidently slide against his, Yugi's hands suddenly buried in his hair and pulling him closer. Yami grabbed his tight ass, lifting his body up and making him wrap his toned legs around his waist. Yami put his other hand behind Yugi's head and with one smooth motion had him on his back on the floor before the younger man could even blink.

Yugi gasped in surprise, Yami smirking at his dazed expression and pink cheeks. It was fucking sexy to see Yugi so completely at his mercy; so completely open and defenseless. The boys chest was heaving, his lips parted, and his body no doubt acting a way Yugi had never felt before.

Yami was a possessive creature, and it was something Yugi was going to have to understand. He will have no one else touch him the way _Yami_ was going to. No one.

He leaned over Yugi, covering him with his larger body as he exerted his dominance. He trailed a large and rough hand up his thigh, watching with satisfaction as Yugi's eyes went wider the further he got to the one place where he really wanted to touch.

"I don't like these pants very much," he said casually, his eyes flashing in mischief as he moved his hand away right when he was about to touch Yugi in his most..._intimate_ spot.

"What?" he questioned only a second too late as Yami unbuttoned Yugi's pants and pulled them off his legs in one fluid motion.

Now Yugi's eyes were wide in horror, but before he could realize what he was up to Yami was kissing him again, slowly and roughly as his hand slid up and down his bare thighs teasingly. He nipped his lower lip, causing Yugi to moan shyly like he was trying to keep it in.

Oh, that just will not do.

Yami took advantage of his confusion, lifting Yugi's shirt over his head and attacking his mouth again before Yugi could realize that he was now half-naked and laying before him like a virgin sacrifice. Yami couldn't get much harder even if he tried, but now wasn't the time to satisfy himself.

He had a point to make.

His mouth left Yugi's only enough so he could nibble on his plump bottom lip as his devious hand ghosted over the proof of Yugi's desire, his dick hard under Yami's touch. He smirked and brushed his hand over the bulge again, but this time harder.

Yugi's eyes were bright in lust, his mouth parted as Yami did it again but this time grabbing his prize. He began to jerk his hand up despite the fabric of Yugi's boxer briefs getting in the way, Yami's eyes lusting over even more at the look of wonder on Yugi's face.

Lust was threatening to take over Yami's brain, especially when Yami flicked his wrist again and Yugi withered and meowed beneath him like a little sex kitten.

_**Fuck.**_

Yami lowered his head, his hand still teasing as he sucked a pale pink nipple into his mouth needfully. He bit gently, causing Yugi to jump in surprise before a choked moan finally left his lips. Yami smirked and bit down against, but more roughly this time, his tongue flickering back and forth like a serpent.

Yugi moaned long and loud.

_Ah, so he likes pain mixed with pleasure...interesting..._

Nothing could have pleased Yami more than that resolution.

He stopped his ministrations, but only seconds later had his hand inside Yugi's briefs. Yami gripped Yugi with a large rough hand and began to stroke without the friction to dull the feeling. Yugi moaned loudly, the sound primal as the younger man bucked unsteadily into Yami's experience hand.

He could tell Yugi was already getting close, his eyes clenched tightly and his moans no longer detained. He was falling apart from the seams right in front of him, and he planned to be the only one to see the not so innocent side of Yugi Muto. Deep down a devious sex machine was begging to be released and Yami had no problem with releasing it.

Only _he_ had the right to see him so vulnerable and unraveled.

And he be damned if he allowed another to take Yugi from him. The boy belonged to _him_.

Yugi clenched his legs tighter around him as he finally released, making Yami groan softly as he slid his fingers up just enough to feel the proof of Yugi's satisfaction.

Yami was going to need to do something about his rather large "problem"...but Yugi was not ready for him just yet. Yami was many things but he did have morals no matter how blurred they seemed at times.

Yugi's eyes opened, his chest heaving up and down and a thin layer of sweat covering his pale skin. It was a beautiful sight and Yami was looking forward to the moment when he showed him just how fun sinning can be.

"You belong to me Yugi, in body and in mind. You will come to accept it and even like it in time, this I promise," he whispered, his mouth claiming Yugi's in a softer kiss before cleaning Yugi up and redressing him with a gentleness that Yami didn't even know he could possess.

For what he had just brought this pure and untouched boy into, it was the least that he could do.


	11. Chapter 11

**After this chapter we're going to get back to the Order of the White Dragon and see what's going on over at their end. **

**It may be awhile before I update again.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Countdown  
**

Duke closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in the night air. It was getting chilly, winter finally creeping in and taking away Summers warmth. When he was a kid he used to love winter. It was beautiful, white and glistened like a newly discovered diamond. Throughout the years however Duke began to hate it

Snow was cold, lifeless, and covers along with kills the real things that make the world beautiful. It was the Earths killer; a murderer in its own right, and it didn't care who or what you are.

"_Death is just another part of life. All things have to die,"_ Dukes father used to tell him when he asked why; why the snow had to fall; why the water in the ocean had to pull people under; why a tornado rips through forest and towns with no rhyme or reason.

His father would smile, his black mustache only moving a fraction for he never truly smiled, and he would respond, _"Someone has to do Gods dirty work. Why sully his own hands?"_

And to this day Duke still didn't understand his fathers train of thought. He grasped the concept of death by natural causes and freak accidents, but he could never wrap his forever wondering mind around murder.

Snow has to fall; it had no choice in the matter. It didn't mean to kill, that was just what it did. But humans have a choice, a conscience; Humans rather they listen to it or not have an internal tug when it came to what was right and wrong.

So why do people choose to kill each other over mundane, trivial things such a money, drugs and pride? Why would people choose to do the wrong thing when they can feel in their hearts that it's not right?

Why did Yami?

Duke opened his eyes and looked up towards the morning sky. The Sun was rising and he had no sleep, his mind in too much disarray despite how many blunts he had smoked. Soon all the people who aspired to be good would be going to Sunday church, praying to a God with a faith Duke often wished the people around him had.

But those good-doing people are only walking around with a blindfold over their eyes.

In a way Duke could understand how Yami chose to follow the path of darkness. Duke was constantly plagued by feelings and thoughts; it would be much easier to simply just shut it all off and not care. You just can't save everyone. Some are happy trapped in the darkness without light.

But Duke had a conscience, and as Mai liked to say, a hero complex. He wanted to save everyone around him, but who was going to save him when it all blew up in his face? Would anyone care to?

He thought of Yami; his friend of seventeen years. Yami had protected him plenty of time throughout the years, mainly from his father. Yami had a strength that Duke would never have, but while Duke chose a different path than the one his father put them on Yami made it his own. How long would it take for Yami to meet the same fate his father did?

Duke never wanted to watch someone lose themselves to the hate and paranoia his father suffered from before finally being taken out by the old leader of the Order of the White Dragon, Mahado Grayson. But each day Yami seemed further and further away. It wouldn't be long before the microscopic conscious that he has to be gone, forever muted by the darkness within. He was still young for a gang leader.

His thoughts then turned to Mai.

Ah, lovely, feisty, completely unstable Mai. She had turned into a beautiful woman but was filled with so much hate and malice in return. She thought she didn't need anyone or anything except the occasional fuck and a blunt a day. She was young. And she was wrong.

Duke knew deep down that Yami, Mai, Akefia (especially Akefia); they were all lost causes. So why did Duke stick around? Why didn't he just pack up his shit and go to America?

It was simple. He was going to die belonging to the Black Chaos Brotherhood. He was bound for life. The tattoo on his right shoulder-blade always reminded him of just whom he was destined to be upon birth. He fought it the best he could, but Yami ended up filling out Dukes role and future.

Even if it killed him, he was going to fix his wrong; the wrong what was created do to his cowardice ways. He was going to make it right.

After all, Duke was the reason Yami was slipping away.

~~W~~W~~W~~

From the corner of his eye Ryou watched Akefia as he confidently navigated through the Chaos streets like he had built them himself, one hand on the wheel and a lit cigarette in the other. He couldn't help but wonder just how long Akefia had been involved in gangs. He could never see him dressed in a suit and helping an old lady across the street. He would probably mug the poor woman and run off laughing some insane, over the top evil laugh.

Ryou pictured it in his head, Akefia's face all screwed up like he had just sucked on a lemon, his hands rubbing together, and his already too messy hair going up in spikes as he laughed.

Okay. Maybe Ryou was still a little loopy from the drugs he had been given earlier...

The jeep came to a complete stop, snapping Ryou out of his random thoughts and making him feel disoriented and a little off-balance. That seemed to be his life these days. All Ryou wanted was to find some solid ground instead of the quicksand he seemed to be trapped in.

"Get out," Akefia's gruff voice spoke as he opened the driver door, slamming it shut rudely before Ryou could even respond.

He frowned and more gently stepped out before walking around to the front of the Jeep cautiously.

He stopped once Akefia came into view, his crossed arms making his red wife-beater tight across his muscled chest, his arms bulging in response. His tanned skin looked like gold under the rising Sun, contrasting with the paleness of his hair. Ryou had never allowed himself to notice how the older mans nose was pointed and curved slightly like he had retained a few broken noses in his day. He also never allowed himself to notice how soft Akefia's lips looked even though they were always in a scowl.

He was imperfect, covered in scars and tattoos and he was not ashamed. But most importantly he was...unconventionally handsome, the kind of guy that if you stared at him long enough you would see that despite his rough looks he was really above the rest of the male race.

But Ryou knew nothing of the man standing before him, and he wasn't much of a risk taker.

He didn't know if Akefia did any hardcore drugs or if he had been to prison, or even how old he had been when he had first taken someone life. What were his favorite movies, colors; what did he aspire to be back before he had gone down the path of drugs and murder?

Ryou had sworn himself and his loyalty to a gang and had basically walked away from everything he had, and he didn't even know a single personal thing about the man in front of him. His life was in Akefia's hands; his dangerous calloused hands.

Ryou didn't even know his age.

"Go ahead and ask."

Ryou jumped, his hand laying on his heart which was pounding unsteadily. Was he working himself into another panic attack?

Pale, lavender eyes were on him, half of his face (the one without the scar) lit up by the Sun while the other side was swallowed by shadows. Ryou's mouth was opened, but nothing came out despite the screaming in his overworked mind.

He turned away from the gangster and blinked in surprise as he stared out into a body of glistening, dark blue water. He had taken him to a lake, and just so Ryou could ask him some questions?

He heard an impatient grunt, a struggled calming breath following right afterwards. "Sit down."

Ryou rose a brow as he turned back towards the older man in shock.

"You want me to sit on your Jeep?" he asked. Akefia nodded. "But it's so..." he trailed off as he looked down at the dark blue, glossy paint with lighter blue flames going down the sides. The rims were an onyx black and low profile, but oddly enough for someone who probably had a lot of money the vehicle was more subdued than Ryou would have imagined.

All he heard was a deep throaty sigh before he was suddenly being effortlessly lifted up into the air, settling in the center of the hood. With wide eyes he met Akefia's, only having to look down slightly.

The gangsters expression wasn't soft, nor was it loving and patient. He looked angry and annoyed, but Ryou could feel that it wasn't directed at him. Akefia was just full of anger and hate; those were the only emotions he knew how to show and feel.

In a way it was sad.

"Look Angel," he started huskily, bringing his face closer to Ryou's. "I'm an asshole, I'm jealous, I don't listen, I'm not affectionate, and I have a criminal record bigger than the pacific ocean. I'm a twenty-nine year old man and yet here I am chasing after a fucking seventeen year old boy, so draw whatever conclusion you will with that." His voice softened slightly, the hard edge in his eyes gone though he smiled a bitter, sarcastic smile. "I don't do the romance thing, and I don't give a flying fuck about others and their problems. I'm a low-life, the thorn in everyone's side and I like it, I thrive off of it. I do everything I can just to make someone have a bad day."

Ryou swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. "Why me Akefia? I'm just some teenager who stumbled into a place I shouldn't have been."

Akefia's expression didn't waver, but he moved away from Ryou as he turned his head up towards the sky which was now lit up with morning light.

"I don't think I ever experienced a lick of love in my entire life. I can't promise you things a normal guy could." Akefia turned his eyes towards his slowly, Ryou gasping at the dim sight of sadness lurking within the older man's hard gaze. "But I don't think you want a white picket fence and to waste your life away on shit you don't care about. I don't think you want to know what each day will be like. You don't want to be another sheep trapped by repetition. You wouldn't be satisfied."

Ryou blinked, completely taken off guard by how well he seemed to know him (the _real_ him) despite how little they had actually been around each other. He should have been alarmed...but he found himself smiling slightly in relief.

To have someone know his deepest desires was scary, but he couldn't deny the happiness it gave him since most of his life he has been judged and misunderstood.

"We could have fun together you know," Akefia said huskily, softly as he stepped towards Ryou once more. "I can show you things you've never seen. I can give you anything you could ever want. I can make you feel things you've never felt."

The sadness was gone now, replaced with a burning lust that had Ryou's face turning red in embarrassment and heat pooling in his lower belly.

"All you have to do is ask, and I'll give you the world."

~W~W~W~

Yugi felt an odd combination of heavy and light. His thoughts were scattered, his heart pounding, and his eyes almost looked like a doll as he stared up at the black ceiling. Lips, soft and smooth but molten hot grazed against his own lips, forehead, throat and knuckles; each time his heart fluttered and his body soared. The feeling was just so sweet and _right_.

But somewhere within his mind he knew he shouldn't feel this way. _"This is wrong,"_ a small dim voice in his mind was chanting. But how could something bad make him feel the way he was feeling? It was euphoria. It was paradise.

"Yugi, I need you to raise your arms."

He blinked, the sinful silky voice pulling him away from his contrasting thoughts as something soft slid over the front of his body, chasing away the slight chill that he at first didn't notice.

His eyes widened, the air leaving his lungs savagely as he sat up. The room was spinning, his body like lead, but paradise was splitting right down the middle. Yugi wasn't feeling so good now.

Yami was in front of him, his crimson eyes dark, guarded and observant. He was crouched only inches from Yugi, his body perfectly balanced and ready to move if Yugi decided to strike out or try something. He was expecting some reaction, but by the softening of his eyes and tense jaw, he wasn't expecting tears to start falling silently from Yugi's horrified gaze.

"Why would you do this to me? What did I do to you to deserve it?" Yugi cried, only vaguely noticing that he was still missing his pants. "I'm not some cheap whore that you can control and dominate until you get bored and toss me out!"

Yami's expression didn't change or waver. He remained stoic and unresponsive, his eyes still murky and soft. He was allowing Yugi to talk, to say whatever he needed to say. Yami's face was like looking at a detailed statue and slowly it was making Yugi unravel with how emotionless it was.

"I had plans, safe normal plans, and now I can't have anything to do with my friends and my only living family member because of some sick fantasy that you want to play out with me!"

He was sobbing now, the feeling of confusion and helplessness suffocating him without mercy. It felt like the world was falling down around him and Yami was at the very center, still looking confident and powerful as he manipulated everything around him.

As he_ manipulated_ Yugi.

"Do you not feel even an ounce of guilt for the things that you do?" he whispered, his eyes bright with tears and his face flushed red even though he had calmed himself down enough so sobs weren't shaking his whole body. He always looked like a mess after he cried.

"No," was Yami's even, gentle reply. Yugi could see in the his eyes nothing but decisiveness and honesty.

He _truly _didn't care.

"You're a monster," Yugi whispered, his head shaking back and forth in disbelief. Yami really didn't care about anyone or anything. At least not with his heart.

The gang leader was silent as he studied Yugi for a moment, painfully dissecting Yugi with his eyes, and then he lifted his hand. Yugi flinched, panic overwhelming him at the thought of _him _coming any closer. He couldn't think when _he _was close to him. He made Yugi do horrible things and made everything that he was taught to be wrong feel right.

That made him more dangerous than anything else Yugi could come into contact with on the entire planet.

Yami's hand stayed for a moment, half-way in the air reaching towards Yugi before he lowered it back down.

Yugi realized that he was curled in on himself like a frightened animal, but he just didn't care. Call him weak, pathetic, or whatever insult others have been throwing his way all his life, but he would never go out of his way to hurt somebody. He had a heart.

"I know what I am," Yami finally said, his voice so soft and low that Yugi almost, _almost_ didn't hear him. He didn't sound even an ounce ashamed or sorry, but there was an odd undertone to the older mans voice though Yugi didn't care to think much of it.

Yugi stayed in his spot even as Yami stood up, and he closed his eyes.

_I'm sorry Grandfather. I didn't mean for this to happen and I hope I can be free from this...someday I hope you forgive me. Maybe then I can forgive myself...  
_

He wasn't sure if he ever could for the evil he was sure to commit...

~W~W~W~

Golden-brown eyes gazed over the paper work, a slight frown on his face as he read over the files he had "borrowed" from one of his detectives. Kaiba-boy sure was getting ballsy kidnapping two teenagers, but Pegasus J. Crawford really didn't care either way.

Seto Kaiba had helped Pegasus more than a few times and in return the middle-aged man was completely loyal to the Order of the White Dragon. In his youth he dedicated his life to stopping gang violence, but all of that changed when his love became sick.

Like a guardian angel there was Seto Kaiba, making promises to save Cecelia as long as he swore loyalty to Kaiba and his gang.

Pegasus did and after nearly a year later Cecelia was saved.

Maybe some would see it as immoral to protect a gang and depose of evidence of murder, or in this case kidnappings. Maybe it was wrong to fake a report saying that Shizuka Jounouchi was now living with her father and older brother in upper Domino. No one will go looking for her since her mother and step-father are gone. All he had to do was take the heat off the young girl.

The story was she left school and went to go stay the weekend with her father and brother when the murder was happening. Simple and believable. No one would question it.

It was supposed to be Pegasus's job to protect upper Domino from gang violence, not cover it up. But because of Kaiba Cecelia was alive, because of Kaiba he didn't have to live his life losing himself to the pain and hate of losing his only love.

He owed his very life to Kaiba-boy.

He sighed and brushed his silver locks from his face, feeling the lack of sleep he had been getting these past few days. Kaiba had been busy. He was going to have to tell him to lay low for a while until things cool down.

His desk phone began to ring, snapping him out of his thoughts as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Commissioner Crawford," he answered evenly, packing away his files as he readied himself for departure.

_"Hello Commissioner, it seems my husband has forgotten that he had a hormonal pregnant wife at home who would very much like to wake up and see him beside her for once."_

Pegasus smiled, his brown eyes softening lovingly at the sound of his wife's sleepy, delicate voice.

"I'm sorry my love. I'm on my way now," he said gently.

_"You better be,"_ she said with a gentle laugh.

"I love you. See you in a bit," he said with a smile.

"_I love you to."_

Pegasus hung up the phone, a fond smile on his face as he left his office. He wouldn't regret his choices. Cecilia was still alive and he would accept whatever consequence he will have to face in response.

"Good morning Commissioner. Just now heading out?"

The older man turned his attention to the only other person in hall. He fought down the dislike and tensed up.

"I'm afraid so Captain Dartz. There's been a lot of crime going around," he said evenly.

Dartz smiled slightly, his eyes, one gold and the other green, boring into Pegasus with obvious hate. "You don't say," he said wickedly, smirking slightly as Pegasus began to walk away. The older man faltered ever so slightly and fought down his instincts to use his gun.

Dartz knew who Pegasus was involved with, much like Pegasus knew who Dartz was loyal to.

Dartz was a sworn member of the Black Chaos Brotherhood, and there was nothing that Pegasus could do about it unless he turned himself in to. Both of their hands were tied. Now it was about who could get away with it longer.

Pegasus walked away, his chin held high all the way until he got to his SUV. He didn't know what he was doing anymore but he could feel something tense in the air. Something was coming. Did he save Cecilia only to be the one to leave her alone in the end?

Either way his fate was unchangeable. He just hoped he would at least get to see his first-born child if nothing else. Then he could die happy.

**~W~W~W**

Silently she entered the club, her dark indigo eyes gazing over the still clean clubs structure with a frown. When she had gotten the call this morning to come down to the club, otherwise known as _Dark Intentions_, she was much too curious and shocked to be upset that she was having to be pulled away from her husband Hiroto, and their six month year old baby.

Her husband was a man full of a dark past and rather jealous tendencies, but over the years she managed to get him to see that he was the only one she loved. He was her one true love and she had waited her whole entire life for him to enter her life. She would never, _never_ let something come between them.

It was a good thing that he finally understood her undying devotion to him for the mornings like this where she had no choice but to leave and attend her duty's as a Black Chaos Brotherhood member. It would have resulted in nothing but a fight. She had nothing to do with the dirty business anymore since she now had a family, but if Yami called she was there without question.

She owed him her life. He saved her from her father, which of whom is the main reason why she got involved with gangs in the first place.

Snorting at the small memory that sent resentment down her spine, she set out across the clean black floor, her knee-length dark blue dress, brown cowgirl boots and brown leather jacket making her stand out in the dark atmosphere. Her long light lavender hair was tied up in a lazy bun, her round childish face makeup-less.

Miho couldn't give a rats ass what anyone thought of her. For fucks sakes, it was seven in the morning on a Sunday. She frowned slightly, her lips pursing at the thought of missing church. For a very long time she didn't go, not since her mother died of cancer, but with Hiroto being a reformed addict and Miho having a past record due to the dirt on her hands because of her father, Church had become a constant thing once more.

She planned to make sure her children went every single Sunday in the future. At least they would have a true and loving family and she wanted to make sure that they knew that unlike her they have a choice to be great.

Finally (her movement were a little slower because she still was thick from having her baby) she reached Yami's office door and entered without knocking like he told her to. She did her best to be quiet, also like he told her to, and with curious eyes glanced around the room...before her eyes landed on a small lump sleeping on the blood-red couch on the side of the room.

"Oh Yami, what did you do now?" Miho whispered in despair as she examined the youthful face, barely visible by golden locks and thick black lashes.

He was a beautiful young man and reminded Miho of herself before she chose to travel a road of vengeance and crime. What in the hell was Yami thinking bringing a young _boy_ into their world?

With fire blazing in her dark eyes she stormed out of the room, but Yami was waiting for her at the end of the hallway, his back against the wall and his body lethargic and calm. He took a drag of his cigarette before turning his head slightly, looking at her from the side.

"Yami, why is there a young _boy_ lying in your office in a troubled sleep?" she hissed quietly, keeping a safe distance from the gang leader.

He was wearing a black wife-beater that showed all of his artwork, including the ones on his upper chest, and a pair of baggy jean shorts. Miho always thought he was attractive, and the way he was always wrapped around darkness and mystery was enough to make any girl look twice.

And while his body was sexy and his cool aloof demeanor hot as hell, it was his eyes that seemed to draw people in. They were the kind of eyes that girls fall into and never get out of; they were the kind of eyes that could make their enemies shit their pants, but most importantly the way his eyes softened when looking at someone he had a level of care for was what Miho loved the most.

She noticed it towards those who he knew something personal about and experienced it with them. Like her with her husband and father, Mai with her dark past and Duke with his fucked up childhood. Now that didn't mean that if she did something against the family that he wouldn't hunt her down and kill her and everyone she loved, but he always graced her and a few others with a level of openness and patience that not many others see.

Honestly she was honored to receive such a level of respect and trust. Miho knew the fact that they were together intimately when they younger may have had something to do with the softness of his gaze when he looked at her not to mention his subtle trust in her. They would always have those memories no doubt, but the passion was long gone and very short-lived.

His silence had her deflating; that and also how void his expression was. He was hiding something very tightly behind a well-practiced mask.

Miho sighed and looked over the devilish man who had saved her in so many ways and yet had tainted her as well, and she took into account the tightness of his fist, jaws and eyebrows. Her eyes softened and instead held a look of stern sadness. But she didn't say a word. She already spoke, and she learned early on that Yami hated when people spoke too much.

He would speak when he was ready to, and it only took a good solid fifteen minutes before he finally collected the words needed to answer her question.

"He is a new addition. Before you ask, no it wasn't of his own free will and no he can't get out of it. He knows too much Miho. It can't be helped."

His voice was even and cut-dry, and she knew he meant every word he had just said. Yami had a way of talking that gave you no say-so in whatever it was that was being discussed. Finalized.

Miho however had a loudmouth and wasn't intimidated easily. She respected Yami, but if she was going to have something to do with a young teenager joining a gang than she was going to know the details.

Yami...had a past concerning those he found attraction towards and Miho was deeply concerned. After all, she was one of his conquest once upon a time, though she was content to be nothing more once it was said and done. That was why they remained on good terms unlike all the _others_.

"Tell me," Miho said slowly, her thick southern accent coming in full swing as she held back her maternal instincts and aggressive nature. She didn't want that young boy anywhere near the man standing in front of her, his delicious body still turned to the side and his whole existence seeping sex and sinful darkness. Hell, Yami seemed to have the ability to make every person, male or female, he comes in contact with throw off their clothes in a matter of seconds.

Miho had actually witnessed it happen.

"Tell me that this boy, this _young_ boy, is not one of your...conquest Yami?"

It was immediate, his body tensing, his eyes narrowing and flashing something dark and daring. His nostrils flared in silent rage.

Well, okay then. There was definitely something that Miho wasn't being told.

"Yami, if you need my help I need to know what's going on. I do have a child now," she said softly, using a tone that she hoped would deflate his anger.

It halfway worked. Instead of looking like he was going to go on a murder spree he looked like he was just going to kill her. Still wasn't very comforting...

"Yugi appeals to me for many reasons, but at first I did not plan to act on my impulses. However, certain things have transpired and he happens to be the kin of someone I knew before I joined the Brotherhood. He is the key to some questions I need answering."

Miho thought over what he just revealed to her in a monotone, emotionless voice that spoke volumes. The more emotional he becomes the more controlled he gets. Miho found her eyebrows drawing together the more her brain thought it over.

"Then why not get the information through force and kill him?"

The hall was silent and tense. Yami had a look that told of him being deep in thought, his slanted heavy-lidded eyes leaving her studying gaze and instead resting on his black metal, office door. His expression was stern and hard to read, but Miho could spot the confusion hiding behind a look of apathy.

Miho knew in that moment that Yami may have known what he was doing, but had no idea why he was doing it. This boy for whatever reason means something different to him, but Miho could confidently speculate that it wasn't going to make much of a difference for the poor boy in the end.

Yami was going to use him like all the others until he was bored. All he was going to be to him was another search not found; another failed attempt at an impossible satisfaction; another piece of ass.

"I have some business to attend to. I need you to take him home to his grandfather. Tell him that I'll be watching every move he makes and that he has until his birthday before I will come for him. I am willing to give him sometime to say goodbye to his old life."

Yami's voice was quiet but hard, and all Miho could do was watch as he walked past her without glancing at her, finalizing the conversation as he made his way towards the front exit. But Miho wasn't done just yet.

"Wait," she called out quickly, "when is his birthday?"

She had to know. Her heart was clenched tightly in her chest, but there was nothing that she could do to save this poor kid. Hell, he had chosen this path for himself.

She knew Yami let the boy make the first move before he swooped in and took control. He probably warned the kid, he always did. After all, it was all a part of the game he plays but they always ignore his words despite everything.

Now the kid was stuck. They were all _stuck_.

Despite her question and her breaking heart Yami didn't stop walking.

"He has a little over a month. And then I'll own him."

The timer was set...

* * *

**All of you Yami fans out there still liking him? Through the eyes of an old friend with benefits we learned just a little bit more...next few chapter we'll be learning more about the rival gang member and his second!**


End file.
